ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD
by Marie Kikis Matthew
Summary: Edward Cullen es una criatura solitaria y egoísta. Orgulloso de su naturaleza vampira, se separó de Carlisle y desde entonces no ha tenido un vínculo con nadie hasta que conoce a Bella. "SERÁS MI COMPAÑERA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD...LO QUIERAS O
1. Chapter 1

"**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD"**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: "VIVO"**

Hace cincuenta años que vivo solo.

¿Dije vivir?

No. He utilizado la palabra incorrecta. Es más apropiado decir: vago.

….Hace cincuenta años que vago solo. Así suena más exacto; puesto que no tengo vida; pero tampoco he encontrado la muerte. A pesar de que la he deseado con todas mis fuerzas en varias oportunidades.

¿Quién que se alimenta a expensas de la sangre de inocentes, no puede dormir o soñar; ha perdido la capacidad de sentir; puede decir que vive?

Ser un vampiro no es precisamente un "sueño. Más bien es una maldición eterna que te obliga a separarte de los tuyos y a vivir como un ermitaño. Prácticamente.

Aunque ya yo había perdido todo cuando Carlisle me convirtió.

No tenía hogar, ni padres y casi que ni vida. Según él; fue lo que lo convenció para convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Un vampiro frío, calculador y egoísta.

Río con descaro; puesto que esas cualidades las desarrollé yo solo. Él era demasiado moralista. Incapaz de hacer daño a alguien. De hecho ni siquiera se alimentaba de humanos; solo de animales. Dieta de la cual me harté a los sesenta años y decidí seguir mi camino.

Sí, puede ser que nutrirme de las personas me convierta en algo deplorable. Pero nunca he negado mi naturaleza menos que ahora, y ellos son los eslabones naturales en la cadena alimenticia para nosotros. Es una mera cuestión de supervivencia.

Siempre lo he dio y lo mantengo: _"Mejor ellos que yo…"_

Me carcajeo con satisfacción para dejar atrás esta cursi sesión de recuerdos.

Siento la necesidad de cazar. El fuego de mi garganta me lo exige.

Así que salgo de mi morada. Una vieja casona en los suburbios de New Hampshire; que está muy bien mantenida gracias a mis largas noches libres y mis ingresos.

No. Yo no trabajo. Le debo mis ingresos a las inversiones que hice en el mercado bursátil cuando vivía con mi creador, y todavía disfruto de sus muy generosos frutos.

Me escurro entre la oscuridad y busco a mi presa en medio de esta noche sin luna. Pero después de un minuto y unos cuantos kilómetros me comienzo a reprochar el hecho de no haberme bebido al vecino más cercano.

Chasqueé la lengua con desaprobación. Después se sospecharía del vecino más aislado, siempre es así. Por lo cual prefiero irme a la ciudad.

Me trepo a la azotea de un edificio cualquiera para tener mejor vista de los transeúntes.

Pero nadie pasa.

Estos eran los momentos en los que me arrepentía de vivir lejos. Aparentemente habían decretado un golpe de queda y yo no me había enterado.

Jummmm. Esta noche estoy más sarcástico que de costumbre… pienso mientras salto a otra azotea.

Camino de un lado a otro esperando algo impaciente a que alguien salga o quiera entrar. Pero nada ocurre.

Hasta que giré mi vista a la izquierda…

Mis ojos encontraron a una frágil humana casi tan blanca como yo y con el cabello color chocolate oscuro. Unas facciones delicadas, como las que esperas encontrar en un hada. Y con un cuerpo tan perfecto que no parecía el de un plástica modelo actual. Era la anatomía de una mujer normal y a su vez divina.

Por primera vez en lo que me parece una eternidad una eternidad completa; mi fútil corazón se sobrecogió y experimenté una sensación como si tuviese el pulso acelerado. Cosa que es imposible porque estoy muerto ¿No es cierto?

A mi vista quedaban tres ventanas de su pequeño apartamento. La que daba a la sala comedor que mostraba también la entrada. La pequeñísima del baño, y la de su cuarto. Esa si me permitía ver casi toda la estancia sin problemas; puesto que aunque tenía cortinas, las mismas eran tan finas que hasta la débil mirada de un humano vería sin problemas a través de ellas.

Parecía que estaba llegando de su trabajo, ya que llevaba ropas formales y una cara de cansancio a combinación!

¡Demonios, y aún así lucía gloriosa!

¿Qué era lo que esta criatura de naturaleza insignificante estaba despertando en mí?

Se supone que somos seres sin sentimientos. Entonces ¿Qué es esto que está creciendo en mi interior? ¿Anhelo?...¿Necesidad?...¿Deseo?

Me incorporo para irme; al parecer me agazapé; sin darme cuenta; en una mugrienta esquina del edificio. Pero la muy…; no sé si siquiera como o de qué tildarla; se ha empezado a despojar de sus ropas.

¡Ahhh! Un fuego que invade pero que no quema arrasó con mi voluntad, al clavarme los pies al piso y los ojos en su profundo escote, que con cada botón abierto aumenta mis ansias de poseerla.

Se quitó todo menos la ropa interior antes de entrar al baño; dejando sus prendas desperdigadas en el suelo de la alcoba.

No eres muy ordenada…, me gusta ese detalle. Los ordenados neuróticos me desesperan.

Escuchó el sonido del agua en la ducha, unos dedos que masajean con champú su cuero cabelludo, y hasta una pastilla de jabón que frota con suavidad la superficie de su piel.

Me trago de un solo golpe el montón de ponzoña que se acumuló en mi boca sedienta, y no solo de sangre.

Hace tanto tiempo que no comparto lecho con alguien…pero hasta ahora no había sentido una necesidad tan estrafalaria de fundirme en alguien.

Y como un castigo celestial, el demonio vestido de mujer salió húmeda y tapada escasamente con una toalla minúscula.

…Quítatela.. deseo sin poder ni querer controlarme.

¡Oh! – musito entrecortado al ver que hace lo que quiero.

Sus pechos desnudos y cada curva de su templo se mostró sin dificultad ante mis ojos enfermos de codicia.

Era muy descortés; por no hablar de lo sádico, inmoral e ilegal de mi situación…pero yo no me privo de ningún placer que se me antoje. Y no será ella quién me inhiba de ello.

No es de sorprenderse que una erección ocupe mis vaqueros en este momento. Su topografía muscular provoca serios problemas en mi autocontrol.

¡Qué ganas de hacerla mía de todas las formas y manera inimaginables!

¡Qué deseos de hacerte gemir pegada a mi cuerpo!

¡Qué ansias de sentirte temblar mientras susurras mi nombre en mi oído!

¡Mierda! – grazno al notar que con mi mano he arrancado un trozo de pared.

¡Magnífico!... Si se le cae el techo encima a los inquilinos; no tendré de donde espiarla.

Me percato de una molestia.

La erección comenzó a hacerse dolorosa; y _"por ahora"_ solo hay una forma de clamarla.

Y eso solo lo hará mi mano.

Pero insisto, solo _"por ahora"._ Porque pronto serás _"tú"_ en la que derrame mis deseos acumulados.

Y sé que no tardaré en cumplirlo…

OH! Por fin! No sé si guste tanto como la viñeta…espero que sí…de todas formas dejen sus comments y sugerencias…Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO:**

"**ORGULLOSAMENTE ACECHADOR"**

¡Bah. Maldito sol! – vocifero enervado.

Toda la semana anterior había hecho mal tiempo. O al menos el habitual en New Hampshire, osea nublado.

Pero claro, la idea es sacarme de quicio y arruinar mi plan del día: espiar a la chica de la ventana.

Hacían apenas cuarenta y ocho horas desde que la había conocido. Y desde entonces mi existencia se distorsionó por completo. Deseos que en mí dormían, o no existían, se despertaron con una fuerza tal, que aún no podía asimilar.

He sentido codicia de poder, de dinero. He tenido envidia, he descargado mi ira con quién he debido y con quién no. Y por supuesto que he asesinado; para alimentarme claro está. En fin…soy todo un candidato para optar por la santidad.

Pero todo eso palidece frente al deseo que siento cuando la veo a ella. _La chica de cabello chocolate_. Claro que he experimentado la lujuria. Me he alimentado de mujeres mientras las poseía; pero con ella es diferente.

Jamás podría hacerle daño, y me desharía sin rechistar de quién se atreviera.

No entiendo la naturaleza de esta…ansia por ella. Pero voy a hacerlo. Por eso seguiré en mis labores de acechador. Además ¿Quién podría detenerme?

Sonrío satisfecho.

Nadie. Quizá uno de mi especie; pero no hay ninguno más que yo en New Hampshire.

Eso es bueno.

Me rinde más la comida.

Voy a mi recámara para intentar quemar el tiempo, pero no me provoca leer ni ver televisión.

Decido que es mejor estudiar mis estados de cuentas por la internet.

Bla…bla…bla… los mismo de siempre. Unos millones más por aquí. Otro por allá. – en fin. Todo sigue igual. Al menos en este aspecto.

Se me ocurre buscar sobre ella en la web, pero recuerdo que ni siquiera he logrado averiguar su nombre.

Resoplo frustrado.

No puedo seguirte viendo solo desde la ventana. – me doy cuenta de que hay cosas fundamentales que ignoro y que debo investigar.

No puedo continuar jugando al romeo de inframundo desde la azotea contigua.

Cuando al fin baja el sol me dirijo a su apartamento. Espero pacientemente mientras leo los pensamientos de los vecinos.

Sí, soy un condenado bicho raro. Aparte de ser un vampiro, puedo escuchar las mentes que me rodean.

Espera un momento…- susurro mientras golpeo mi dedo índice contra mi mentón.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de un detalle: ¡No he leído nada de su mente! Claro que tampoco lo he intentado, me he distraído con…ciertas cosas que ella ha hecho. Solo me he dedicado a observarla.

Meneo la cabeza con grata consternación.

¡Qué criatura tan fascinante!

Sin perder más tiempo en mis cavilaciones, salto hasta la azotea de su edificio y desciendo tres piso por las cornisas de los apartamentos para llegar a la ventana de su sala.

Está cerrada.

¡Rayos!

Si no quería alarmarla a ella y poner en sobre aviso a la policía de que estuve allí, debía abstenerme de romperla.

Ignoro el pequeño acceso del baño, puesto que tiene rejas; y sigo de largo hasta su cuarto.

Me cercioro de no haya nadie observándome.

Nada. Fabuloso.

Arrastro el vidrio de su ventana e ingreso a su habitación de un solo salto sigiloso.

Todo y absolutamente todo estaba impregnado de la que supuse su fragancia; pues era muy fuerte su presencia. Un aroma a lavanda y fresias penetró por mis fosas nasales, alojándose en mi cerebro.

Reconocería esa esencia en donde fuese. Primer hallazgo exitoso; ya sabía cómo rastrearla.

Hurgué en su closet, encontrando muchos trajes sastres de colores oscuros y fríos.

La mayoría de sus zapatos eran negro y de tipo ejecutivo.

Aunque debo reconocer que me topé con un sensual par de tacones de piel rojos. Eran de punta, con un tacón muy fino.

Seguí registrando sus gavetas y recovecos en busca de algo que me indicara su nombre.

Pero en ese trayecto encontré la sección de ropa interior. No era abundante; per para mi deleite; sí era muy variada.

En una esquina del gabetón había tres bolsas de Victoria´s Secret. Una con un conjunto blanco de brassier y tanga de encaje, inocente y sexy, tal como aparentaba ser ella.

El deseo de poseerla comenzó a hacer mella mi razón.

De color rosa claro era el segundo. A mi parecer era soso, parecía más bien algo que usaría una cheerleader descerebrada con anhelos de ser la barbie Malibú. Aunque viniendo de mi humana; no me molestaría verla solo con eso.

Sí, es _mi humana_. La marqué como mía desde aquella primera noche en que la conocí.

Me importa un reverendo bledo si tiene pareja. Pero sé que no está ni comprometida ni casada. Y si lo estuviese pues…lo accidentes ocurren ¿cierto?

A veces la gente se resbala y se estrella contra una acera. Un coche los atropella o simplemente se topan con un vampiro sin escrúpulos que puede dejarlos más secos que el desierto del Sahara.

Me carcajeo ante lo retorcido de la situación. Mato a su pareja y me quedo con la viuda.

En fin, sigo escrutando sus conjuntos y el tercero me dejó con la boca abierta, aunado a las ganas de buscarla y poseerla hasta que no pudiese caminar siquiera. Era un babydoll transparente, tenía una cinta de razo que lo cerraba en medio de los pechos, y la tanga era tan pequeña, que con solo verla alimentaba incesantemente mi morbo de ella.

Tomé ese conjunto y lo guardé en un bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta.

Estás demente si crees que vas a usar esto con alguien más que no sea conmigo. – espeto con despreocupación mientras avanzo en la habitación.

Hurgué en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su hogar y no fue sino en una pila de papeles en la sala donde vine a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. _Era su curriculum vitae…_

"_Nombres: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de septiembre de 1.987._

_Título Profesional: Licenciada en Administración Gerencial._

_Estado civil: Soltera."_

Memoricé cada dato suyo y luego guardé el papel en donde estaba.

Busqué la dirección de su trabajo por todos lados pero no la conseguí. Era muy frustrante.

De pronto escucho voces en su entrada salgo rápidamente de allí y salto hasta el edificio de enfrente. Trepo por la fachada de ladrillos rojizos hasta llegar a la cima.

Al instante Bella entró muy animada seguida por un hombre de piel tostada, cabello negro y bien vestido. En sus rasgos encontré claros indicios de una ascendencia indígena.

Pero como lucía, dejó de importarme casi ipso facto; puesto que la ira se apropió de cada milímetro de mi ser. Si él era la pareja de Isabella podía darse por muerto. Y si se atrevía a montarle un solo dedo encima delante de mí, sería capaz de perder los papeles, atravesar la ventana, partirle el cuello y convertirla a ella de una buena vez.

Una sonrisa macabra se colgó de mi boca ante semejante expectativa.

Bienvenido, Jacob. – dijo mientras dejaba su cartera en la mesa comedor – ponte cómodo.

Yo que tú no haría eso…- susurro entre mis dientes.

Gracias, bella. – dijo con cara de idiota mientras le sonreía.

Ella se despojó de su chaqueta y zapatos de camino al cuarto. Allí se sacó la camisa del pantalón y se agarró una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Miró extrañada la ventana abierta de su cuarto, pero salió luego.

Maldije mi descuido.

Luego salió a la sala en donde yacía sentado mi próxima cena.

Bien… - dijo ella acercándose a la pila de papeles. Sacó tres carpetas marrones y se las entregó al fulano Jacob. – Mira, aquí están todos los estados financiero y los inventarios de materiales, mercancía y personal de la empresa Cullen´s Publicity Office. Solo revísalos y avísame si ves algún desperfecto en los análisis que hice. – se giró hacia la pequeña cocina - ¿Gustas un café?

Claro que sí. – su voz era demasiado condescendiente ¡Imbécil!

Vale dame cinco minutos.

Había dicho Cullen's. ¿Sería acaso alguna empresa nueva de Carlisle? No. El mundo no puede ser tan pequeño.

Entretanto, el desagradable visitante fingía que leía el contenido de las carpetas; mientras ella preparaba relajada la bebida.

La analicé en busca de algún indicio acerca de una relación más que laboral con él. Si estaba interesada o no en ese…tipejo, no cambiaría mis planes. Pero me alegró que no mostrase más que educación y cordialidad.

Alguien llamó al teléfono de él ocasionando que pusiese cara de hastío y tuvo que irse corriendo después de tomarse la _"tasita de café"._

Isabella lo despidió en la puerta de su casa y entró como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Le acabas de salvar la vida.. pienso.

..Por ahora rectifico.

Al igual que siempre se desnudó y se fue a bañar.

Pero en esta ocasión, salió "demasiado" cubierta con una bata de baño blanca. Me aseguraría de que esa prenda estúpida se despareciera "misteriosamente" en cuanto pudiese.

Se preparó dos sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Luego se sentó a ver la TV.

Al rato de recostó sobre su lado izquierdo con la cabeza apoyada en dos mullidos cojines de color mostaza, que contrastaban con el cuero de color crema del sofá.

Se veía mística, sin una gota de maquillaje y natural a su máxima expresión. Ciertamente cuando la veía la deseaba sin pudor; pero también había algo más…un sentimiento que yo mismo no logro reconocer. Que me empuja a ella; a querer saber todo lo que le compete. Por lo que se interesa y por lo que no. Lo que la hace sentirse bien y más importante aún; si está dispuesta a querer a alguien.

Pero ¿Qué clase de cursilerías estoy pensando? – meneo la cabeza con reprobación, luego volteo de nuevo a su ventana – Quieras o no vas a ser mía; Isabella Swan. Por toda la eternidad. Y si te resistes pues…eso hará un poco más excitante la "caza".

Llevaba ya horas observándola. Esta inquieta en el mueble; parecía no conseguir en él, acomodo. Luego recordé que había tomado café. Pobre. De seguro no estaba habituada y por eso tenía insomnio.

Agarró el control remoto y comenzó a hacer zapping. Algo llamó su atención y se quedó viéndolo.

Estaba intrigada, luego interesada y después se puso roja como un tomate.

Ya había intentado leerle el pensamiento en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche, pero me dí por vencido.

Así que aunque poseía una sospecha, afiné mi oído hacia el televisor.

Gemidos, jadeos y gañidos se hicieron escuchar. Me reí con lascivia. Bella veía un film erótico y parecía interesada.

Me carcajeé por lo bajo.

Su cara era tan…?cómo decirlo? Sensualmente adorable. Porque tenía puesta toda su atención en la pantalla; pero un rubor de timidez inundaba su rostro confiriéndole un semblante demasiado provocador.

La garganta me ardió y mi bajo vientre también. Me dieron ganas de tomarla ahí mismo, en ese pequeño sofá y hacer que emitiera esos mismos sonidos pero con mi nombre entre ellos.

Pero debía aguardar; más adelante lo haría. Y por dios santo que la haría pagar por hacerme reprimir y acumular toda esa pasión para mí mismo.

Al cabo de un buen rato apagó el televisor, pero no tenía cara de cansancio precisamente. Sino como si estuviese dubitativa.

La curiosidad me corroía. Isabella era una incógnita para mí. No puedo saber que piensa, me atrae hasta lo inverosímil y nunca reacciona como espero.

Se dirigió a su baño y la escuché asearse y hasta cepillarse los dientes.

Diez minutos después se dirigió hasta su cama, retiró la bata de su cuerpo dejándola caer al suelo y se escabulló entre las cobijas.

En esta oportunidad apreté los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, para resistirme a ese impulso salvaje de querer poseerla sin más ni más. Aún no era el momento.

Observo la grieta que había ocasionado hace dos noches atrás. La humedad se estaba colando por la hendija.

Pobres vecinos; tendrán que costear el arreglo de mi arranque calenturiento..

Encojo los hombros con desinterés ..Yo no los conozco.

Vuelvo a clavar mi vista en la diosa etérea envuelta entre sábanas. Respiraba muy profundo y exhalaba igual.

Parecía que trataba de relajarse.

De pronto sus manos comenzaron a masajearse los senos y ella empezó a jadear.

Me quedé estupefacto, durante un segundo no supe ni quién era yo, solo que en frente de mí tenía el espectáculo más erótico que pude haber imaginado.

La ponzoña corría a mares por mi boca.

Luego deslizó una de sus manos por entre sus senos y la llevó entre su piernas.

Me aprisioné las piernas con los brazos. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y que pasar lo que tuviera que pasar.

Su pecho subía y bajaba un poco más agitado . puso de lado sus cobijas y recogió sus piernas para poder disfrutar más.

La contemplé entera. No solo era esa mujer seria que usa trajes aburridos para ir al trabajo. También tenía un lado oscuro y sensual, que no temía explorar su sexualidad.

Acariciaba su centro íntimo con dos dedos mientras incitaba a sus sensibles pezones.

Su respiración ya era errática.

Yo tenía una erección que amenazaba con rasgar el pantalón, así que no dudé en seguir los pasos de Bella y liberé mi virilidad parta acariciarme yo mismo.

Verla tan excitada fue el aliciente necesario para perderme.

A los poco minutos tanto ella como yo gruñíamos con nuestros orgasmos auto regalados.

Exhalé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si así es siendo humana…como vampiresa será fatal.

Dame solo unos días, Isabella Swan. Solo unos días. Y no serás tú quien acaricie tu piel para que puedas probar las mieles del éxtasis.

Entonces ella se levantó al sanitario, sonó el agua de nuevo y volvió a acostarse.

Cerró sus ojos y descansó.

Esa noche volví a velar sus sueños.

Hola a todos y todas, gracias por leerme y pues aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de mi historia, espero que les guste. A lo mejor la temática es algo fuerte pero soy creyente que debemos de ir rompiendo los paradigmas y tabúes en la sexualidad femenina. Se les quiere y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

**TERCER CAPÍTULO: **** "SIGUIENDO TUS PASOS"**

Ella sigue durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho mientras yo velo sus sueños otra noche más. Me fascina verla mientras descansa profundamente; pero no puedo seguir aguantando esa rutina durante mucho tiempo. Ya es hora de conocer más detalles acerca de Isabella Swan, lo que la rodea y sobre todo "quién" la ronda.

Sé muy bien que ese idiota de Jacob Black la desea pero jamás la tendrá para él. Por Dios santo que no. Porque antes me lo bebería sin un ápice de remordimientos; no me arrebatará el único haz de luz que me ha llegado después de un siglo. Ella es mía, mi resplandor en las tinieblas. Y ningún insignificante mortal interferirá en eso.

A las seis y media de la mañana se levanta Bella. Hasta recién parada se ve sobrecogedoramente hermosa, se dirige a su ducha y sale a los veinte minutos. Luego se dirige a la cocina prepara un poco de té y se va a su cuarto de nuevo para empezar a vestirse con ese insulso uniforme que le queda tan bien.

Hoy la seguiría hasta su trabajo y a todos lados que ella fuese. Tengo que conocer cada detalle de su rutina, siento especial interés por lo que le gusta; ella pasaría su eternidad conmigo así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de agradarla. Y si no, pues lástima para ella; no permitiría que se apartase de mi lado por nada del mundo; así ella lo desease. Lo he dicho y o mantengo, "soy egoísta" y no me importan los medios que debe usar.

Siempre tengo lo que quiero.

Y te quiero a ti, Isabella Swan.

A las siete y media sale de su casa; yo estoy al pendiente de la puerta frontal del edificio a la espera de verla salir. Se sube a un modesto Toyota el año 96 de color vino tinto; que está muy buenas condiciones; y sale en dirección al centro de New Hampshire.

Llega a un edificio de tres pisos; que en tiempos anteriores fue una fábrica de material textil; durante mucho tiempo estuvo abandonada y siendo utilizada por los vagos y drogadictos de la ciudad; pero ahora estaba restaurada y con aires meramente empresariales. Afuera tenía su nombre elaborado en letras de bronce que decían: "Cullen´s Publicity Office".

Ese era un detalle que me inquietaba bastante. ¿Acaso Carlisle estaba aquí? ¿Después de cincuenta años podríamos toparnos por accidente? No quería que eso ocurriese. Lo estimaba muchísimo y sabía que él a mi también; y eso degeneraría en una conversación de temas profundos que me hacen sentir débil y eso no me gusta. Me he hecho una personalidad muy fuerte durante años y no pienso echar todo por la borda. Odio los sentimentalismos.

Así que sigo a Isabella de cerca y a pie; puesto que así es más discreto y más rápido; en cuanto ella entra en el edificio y pasa saludando a todos, yo espero unos segundo pertinente en la puerta de vidrio. Luego me bajo la capucha de mi sweater negro arreglo mi cabello con los dedos y luego paso, noto que la recepcionista se queda boquiabierta.

_¡Qué hombre tan hermoso!_ – pensó ella. - _¿Vendrá por alguien? ¿Estaré bien arreglada? ¿Se habrá corrido mi labial?_

Pude percibir su nerviosismo mental mientras me acercaba con movimientos sinuosos. Algo natural en los de mi especie.

Buen día. – le digo cortés y coloco una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

La chica se quedó en blanco con cara de shock y no podía siquiera responder. Sus pensamientos se volvieron una maraña y no podía distinguir nada en ellos, puesto que lo único que percibía realmente claro en ellos era yo.

Chasqueé mis dedos delante de sus ojos para regresarla a la realidad.

Buen día, señorita. – insistí. Condenadas mortales, casi todas eran iguales. Digo casi; porque mi Bella no entraba en ese grupo.

Bu..buen día, señor. – titubeó - ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? – y luego habló en tono insinuante.

No era la primera vez que eso me pasaba y normalmente las despachaba con mucho glamour, pero en esta ocasión me aprovecharía de la situación.

Claro que sí. – asentí con una sonrisa galante - ¿Podría decirme si el jefe de esta oficina es el seño Carlisle Cullen?

Los ojos le brillaron y entonces supe que tendría la información que precisaba.

Sí, señor…- dejó abierta la oración para que yo le diese mi nombre. Si le daba mi apellido estaba perdido. Ya que desde hace mucho tiempo portaba el mismo que Carlisle.

Edward. – opté por decirle. – Háblame de tú.

Más vale que no lo hiciera.

Sus ojos estaban brillando y me devoró con los ojos.

Bueno, Edward. Él no solo es el jefe sino el dueño de la compañía. - ¿me invitará a salir? se estaba preguntando la muy ilusa.

Casi rio en frente de ella.

¿Lo conoces? ¿Quieres que le haga llegar algún recado?

¿Acaso está viviendo aquí? – le pregunté menos diplomático que antes.

Negó con la cabeza.

Pero puedo darle tu mensaje a los de la alta gerencia y ellos se lo harán llegar sin lugar a dudas. – aseguró para ver si yo me deslumbraba con su eficiencia. Cosa que no sucedió.

Se me ocurrió una idea peregrina…

¿Todavía trabaja aquí la señorita Swan? – quería saber que puesto ocupaba, porque sabía que seguía en la organización, la acababa de seguir hasta aquí hace unos poco momentos.

Visiblemente menos alegre que antes asintió.

Es la gerente general de esta sucursal. - no entiendo que le ven a esa perra frígida.

Podría haberla agarrado por el cuello y torturarla hasta que pidiera perdón por la ofensa cometida; pero había demasiada gente para ponerme en evidencia. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

Espero que en esta empresa tengan unas aspirantes a recepcionista; porque muy pronto les hará falta. pienso con rabia.

Respiré profundo para controlarme.

¡Me alegro mucho! – dije como si nada – Eso quiere decir que sigue siendo la misma chica inteligente de siempre. Lástima que no todas sean iguales a ellas; o mejor así; para que ella resalte.

Dicho esto la dejé con una nueva maraña de pensamientos pero ahora destinados a querer que me atropellase un carro a mi salida del lugar. Eso me dio muchísima risa; hace unos momentos yo le deseé la muerte también.

Aunque no debo descartarlo del todo. No por ahora.

Salí del lugar antes de que la viese y no pudiese hacer acopio de mi autocontrol y me la llevase conmigo de una vez y para siempre.

Observo de lado a lado al edificio pero no puedo hallar un solo maldito lugar en donde colocarme para espiarla. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir una condenada azotea mugrienta como la que uso por las noches?

Ni al caso.

El edificio de enfrente no me sirve, solo tiene vista a la fachada de la empresa y no se ve nada interesante. Tendré que conformarme con apostillarme en la parte de atrás del lugar para hurgar en las mentes de quienes se le acercan.

Pasado un buen rato ya había visto un amplio y tedioso ejército de gente pasar por la oficina de Bella y ya me había dado cuenta de la ubicación de la misma, queda al fondo del edificio; así que ni siquiera tenía esperanza de verla en los siguientes días.

Me frustra no conseguir lo que quiero; no estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Pero algo más irritante que la falta de medios de comunicación con la vida de mi humana; era la presencia constante de Jacob Black en el lugar de trabajo de ella.

¿Acaso ese idiota no entendía el trabajo que le asignaban? Porque a cada rato estaba en la oficina preguntándole algo a Isabella. ¿O es que acaso era un inepto?

Esa opción me parece más acertada.

Pero como conozco los pensamientos de quienes me rodean; excepto los de ella; sé que lo que verdaderamente es él, se llama Cerdo adulador.

Me irrita ver que a cada rato le elogia el cabello que está fuera de lugar, la manera en que sienta en la silla, su manera de hablar o de reír. En fin; todo. Es como una mosca que pasa el día entero pululando alrededor de la comida.

Tengo una paciencia especialmente escasa, y con él no creo que pueda ser de otra manera.

Bella – dijo el muy tarado entrando en la oficina de nuevo. Ya era la cuarta vez en lo que iba de día - ¿Te apetece ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

La ira…la furia…todo un siglo de resentimiento se queda corto a comparar con las emociones que este momento estaba emanando de mí. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por querer arrebatarme; aunque no fuese consiente de ello; lo único que realmente deseaba.

Ehh. Bueno, está bien. – dijo ella mientras seguía tecleando en el teclado.

¡Arg! No podía soportarlo. A él podía matarlo para que no la persiguiera; pero ¿Y a ella? Jamás. Herirla no era una opción. Sentía que la necesitaba.

Isabella Swan me había hecho un inmortal vulnerable, cursi y hasta dependiente.

¿Mi adicción?

Ella.

¿Mi debilidad?

Ella.

¿Mi musa?

Ella.

Sí. Era ella quien inspiraba tanto lo mejor como lo peor en mí. Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin comparar lo bueno y lo malo; eso había perdido importancia para mí; hasta que la conocí. Pero ni así me he planteado cambiar mi forma de ser.

Oscura, egoísta y posesiva. Así seguiría siendo por toda la eternidad. Y ella me acompañaría en ese trayecto.

Así que no podía herirla por salir con ese…pelele. Pero a él sí.

Y claro que iba a hacerlo.

Espero que disfrute su cena. Porque va a ser la última vez que pruebe bocado.

Eran las siete en punto de la noche y yo esperaba a que Jacob Black terminara de salir.

Y lo hizo.

Me escurrí como una sombra por el callejón para alcanzarlo al momento en que diera la vuelta hacia su coche; pero de pronto escuché unos pasos apresurados que se aproximaban a mi víctima. Esperé detrás de un sobresaliente de la fachada del edificio; mientras que Bella salía de su trabajo con una pila de papeles en el brazo izquierdo y su cartera y teléfono en la derecha.

¡Jacob! – le gritó para llamar su atención.

Él se volteó rápido al percatarse de que ella quien lo llamaba.

Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder ir a comer contigo. Me voy directo a casa para adelantar una serie de pedidos que me mandaron desde presidencia. Así que…será para otra ocasión.

No puedo decirles cuanto me costó no romper a reír en ese mismo instante viendo la cara de desilusión del chico al oír sus palabras. Tuve que conformarme con eso porque su cerebro se quedó en blanco. Y cuando reaccionó solo fue capaz de preguntar:

¿Te llevo al menos a tu casa?

No, gracias. Mi auto está a unos cuantos metros atrás. Gracias por la oferta, será en otra oportunidad.

Sí. Será luego. Hasta luego; Bella. – dijo molesto.

Me giré y empecé a caminar en dirección sur por la calle. Esperando que Isabella se fuese a su auto; para yo seguir en mi nueva rutina de acechador; que tendría a lo mucho un mes de duración.

O quizás menos.

Todo depende del deseo. – me digo a mi mismo mientras sigo escuchando como mi humana se aproximaba a mí con paso firme.

Dios! Niñas perdónenme la tardanza, no fue mi intención retardar tanto la publicación de este capítulo…espero su perdón..hahahaha y gracias de nuevo por leerme! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ****"NO FALTA DEMASIADO"**

¿Acaso esta mujer no hace otra cosa más que trabajar? – me digo con cansancio mientras la observo leer, clasificar y firmar en una endemoniada torre de papeles, desde la mugrienta terraza.

Dejo de mirarla para observar mi entorno. La platabanda de concreto estaba agrietada desde la primera noche que viene a este lugar. La antena obsoleta…; no creo que alguien con tres dedos de frente espere ver televisión con ese artefacto arcaico; estaba oxidada en su base. Un ventarrón fuerte podría llevarse esa porquería hasta quien sabe dónde. Ojalá y lo hiciera. El suelo que pisaba estaba cada vez más sucio. Y como en New Hampshire es común la lluvia; pues los charcos de agua sucia no se hacen extrañar en este espacio. ¡Qué asco!

Observo con nostalgia mis jeans azules claros, ahora con horribles manchones grises plomo. Son el quinto modelo Armani que daño en estas dos semanas.

Resoplo con rabia.

Deberían despedir al maldito conserje. O…- me golpeo el mentón con el dedo índice mientras pienso – me lo puedo comer. Sí. Eso mismo voy a hacer.

Suspiré tranquilo y satisfecho al saber que no tendría que corretear a mi presa. Ya estaba sobre ella literalmente.

Dos horas y trescientos cincuenta resoplidos de aburrimiento después, vi salir a un hombre de apariencia ruda con una escoba, que barría ineptamente la acera en frente de la salida del edificio.

Miré mi reloj.

Las veinte con treinta. – susurro y me vuelvo a ver al hombre.

Seguía distraído en sus labores penosas.

Giré y vi que mi humana seguía en lo mismo que desde hace dos horas; así probablemente no me perdería de mucho mientras "atendía mis pendientes".

Me fui hacia uno de los costados del edificio, por donde estaba la pseudo antena y brinqué sigiloso como un gato hacia la oscuridad del callejón.

Abrí mi don y no escuché a nadie cerca. Varias voces y pensamientos a lo lejos me dijeron que podía proceder con rapidez pero con seguridad también.

Así que me puse la capucha de mi chaqueta mullida azul marino y caminé entre la niebla que descendía densamente sobre Coldwater.

Olí sus fluidos. Normal. Sangre normal. Sin un pizca de algo especial, como un dulzor especial que algunos tenían o algo por estilo. Este ser era más corriente que un coco en una playa.

Suspiré aburrido y proseguí.

Buenas noches, caballero. – le dije educadamente al tenerlo cerca.

El muy infeliz ni siquiera subió la mirada para contestarme.

¿Qué tienen de buenas?

Muchas. – insistí con cinismo – Es una noche fría y con niebla. Algo sumamente exquisito. No todas las ciudades del mundo tienen este clima delicioso.

¿Has abierto los ojos últimamente? – levantó cara finalmente para dirigirse a mí con más desprecio del que había hecho antes.

Tenía unos ojos saltones, cabello grasiento y en su boca faltaban como una docena y media de dientes. Ahora entendía el estado de la platabanda.

Todos los días son iguales en Coldwater, hombre. ¿Acaso tienes problemas?...déjame en paz y sigue tu camino, muchachito. – espetó como si fuese yo el que inspirara asco.

Bueno…lamento no poder darle ese gusto, señor. – dije acercándome de a poco. Sentí el extrañamiento en el conserje. – Bueno. La verdad es que no lamento nada. Ni siquiera lo que voy a hacer.

El tipo abrió los ojos como platos de horror.

¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Alguien te envió? Porque se te mandó, Joseph puedes decirle que ya le tengo la mitad de su dinero. Que me dé una semana y le tendré la otra parte. – lo sentía temblar por dentro.

Daba cortos pasos hacia atrás. Mi sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó de manera que dejó a mis atemorizantes dientes a su vista.

No me importan ni tus deudas, ni me envió nadie, ni si le vas a pagar a quien sea. En fin solo me importa que cooperes. – después lo pensé mejor – No eso tampoco me importa. No te dará tiempo ni siquiera a gritar.

El tipo se puso a llorar frente a mí. ¡Fabuloso! Ahora tenía que lidiar con un llorón cobardica.

¡Ay que flojera! – repongo con tedio – Vamos a terminar con esto rápido ¿sí? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Espiar a quien va a ser mi compañera eterna y otras cosas que a ti no te incumben. – en ese momento me abalancé sobre él y lo arrastré con agilidad hasta el callejón por cual acababa de salir.

El tipo se retorcía contra mí pecho y me golpeaba con sus codos en las costillas. Intentó patearme en las tibias. Pero tampoco le funcionó porque yo no podía sentir dolor. O al menos no fácilmente.

Esto es por mis jeans nuevos. – y lo mordí en la yugular atravesando sus músculos hasta llegar al afluente de sangre. La misma fluyó hasta mí, llenando de vida mi cuerpo. Sentí la calidez y lo débil de los humanos. Era sublime y macabro.

Exquisito y egoísta.

Era bendito y maldito al mismo tiempo.

Separé mi boca y luego le dije al oído:

Y esto es por ser tan maleducado. Nunca se sabe con quien te puedes topar en la calle. Quizás ni hubieses sido educado…no. Ni así te hubiese salvado. Dañé demasiada ropa por tu ineptitud. – y lo volví a morder.

El hombre exhaló su último suspiró al cabo de un minuto.

¡Demonios! – digo al entrar a su apartamento de nuevo. Ya estoy aburrido de esperar noche tras noche por ella. Pero conforme tiempo siento que aún ella no está lista para ser transformada.

Esta vez entraba no para buscar algo. Sino para llenarme de su aroma. No quería ir a su trabajo y esperar pacientemente al lado del edificio como fuese un vago a que ella saliera.

Y mucho menos quería lidiar con el tarado de Jacob Black pululando a su alrededor. Me sentía capaz de perder el juicio y sacarlo a pedazos de la oficina de Bella. O algo peor.

Hasta ahora no lo había drenado porque me daba asco tener algo de él dentro de mí.

Son casi las tres de la madrugada y yo merodeo por la casa buscando sin buscar nada en específico.

Aunque en realidad sabía lo que quería.

La quería a ella. A Isabella Marie Swan. Mi presa. Mi humana.

Mi fortaleza y debilidad. Mi todo.

Me voy a su habitación y la observo dormir. Se veía pacífica y perfecta. Su piel se veía cremosa y sedosa a la vez. La escasa luz le confería un aire de misterio y divinidad que jamás había visto en más de un siglo de existencia.

Me agacho sobre ella para respirar su aroma.

Adictivo. Exquisitamente tentador y por encima de todo. Mío. Ese aroma es y será solo para mí.

Ya no falta demasiado, mi Bella. Ya no. – le susurro cerca de su cara.

Y como si hubiese sabido lo que le estaba diciendo. Isabella sonrió complacida.

Esperé que fuese una señal de la eternidad que pronto comenzaría.

Buenos mis niñas…aquí les traigo otro capitulito de mi Edward malvado como todos le dicen..jaja una vez más espero que les guste..y quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia con los capítulos de las demás historias…pero eso suelen ser más largos que este y ahora tengo muchísimas obligaciones que no puedo ni quiero eludir.

Irene te dedico este capítulo mi nena. Te voy a extrañar pero para enero "No falta demasiado". Te quiero muchiiisimo. Mujer.

Besos a todaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Se les quiere. Y demasiado.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**CAPÍTULO V: "Desafortunad **

Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó la joven con nerviosismo.

Sabía que me había visto incluso antes de que entrase en la tienda, y la muy inocente pensaba que era el hombre más hermoso que habían visto sus ojos.

Claro que sí, señorita. – le respondo con educación. – Quiero ver la cama más grande, hermosa y resistente que tenga.

A la pobre casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando dije lo último.

Venga por acá. – me dijo indicando un largo con pasillo con una variedad de modelos de lechos, pero ninguno era de mi agrado, ni los blancos laqueados, ni los de grandes copetes que parecían haber sido robados de un castillo europeo. - …Y finalmente tenemos el modelo _"Angel´s Paradise"_. Una cama tamaño king size, elaborada en su totalidad en hierro forjado, pintada a mano por el artesano que elabora todas nuestras piezas. Además esta posee un dosel del cual penden cortinas realizadas en organza cristal blanca, que le otorga un toque de romanticismo al lecho.

Sonreí complacido ante la majestuosidad del objeto que tenía en frente, era perfecto como Ella. Como mi Bella.

Y hasta el nombre es perfecto…- pensé en voz alta.

La chica morena, delgada y con lentes me miró tímida y curiosa a la vez.

"_Angel´s Paradise"…-_ le aclaré sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Eh…si es…nuestra pieza más costosa hasta los momentos. – dijo medio aturdida todavía.

La quiero. Es perfecta y se ve resistente. Y principalmente eso es lo que busco. – sonreí para mis adentros imaginando a mi musa tendida en ella con ese babydoll que yo había substraído de sus cosas hace tiempo atrás, porque no quería que ella usara eso con alguien más que conmigo. Aunque tampoco dejaría que se acostase con nadie.

Jamás.

Tendrían que matarme primero.

Isabella Marie Swan tenía dueño, y ese era yo, Edward Anthony Cullen y a quien no le gustara pues, tenía dos opciones. O me servía de alimento o simplemente lo asesinaba. Así de fácil. Nada se interpondría entre lo que yo he deseado más que a nada. Ella.

La ingenua joven que tenía en frente estaba sonrojada debido a mi comentario y trataba de ahogar una sonrisa.

Le podemos ofrecer una gama extensa de artículos para la decoración de su alcoba, señor.

Me parece bien. ¿Tienes de esas almohadas de todos tamaños que tanto les gustan a las mujeres?

Ella río por lo bajo.

Sí. Tenemos los "cojines" – enfatizó – perfectos para su opción de compra. ¿con qué forma los busca? ¿cuadrados, rectangulares, cilíndricos?.

Me da igual, siempre y cuando se vean bien. Todo debe verse espectacular.

Ella asintió en silencio y sacó una libreta para anotar lo que le había pedido hasta ahora.

¿Es usted recién casado o va a casarse? – preguntó dubitativa-

Debí haber puesto una sonrisa malvada porque sentí como se acongojaba frente a mí la pobre chica. Así que intenté sonreír con displicencia.

Muy pronto. Es que ella aun no lo sabe.

Ah. Se va a proponer. Que tierno. – siguió anotando en su libretita. - ¿y está seguro que ella le dirá que si? Porque está haciendo un gasto…- por sus facciones me dejaba en claro que le iba a dejar un buen pellizco de mis finanzas a esta tienda. Pero eso no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

No tiene más opciones…

Sí. Estoy seguro de que dirá que sí.

Entonces, felicitaciones. Les deseo lo mejor.

Gracias…Ehh? – dije haciéndole señas como para indicarle que no conocía su nombre.

Angela Webber, señor.

Bien. Muchas gracias, Angela.

Nos dirigimos a caja y me dejé unos cuantos miles de dólares allí. Luego saqué mi billetera y le di una generosa propina a la chica que tan bien me había tratado. Casi se pone a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto era pero me hice el desentendido y salí de allí con mi orden de comprar que llegaría al día siguiente a mi casa.

La veía y la veía como se despojaba de sus ropas lentamente. Tal vez lo haría así por cansancio pero a mí me parecía tan sensual e incitador que apenas y podía contenerme de ir a tomarla para mí de una vez por todas.

Pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado. No esa noche.

Isabella se desprendía con serenidad de cada pieza que estorbaba en su infame y perfecta figura. Su chaqueta, su blusa, sus pantalones ejecutivos y luego con un poco más de rapidez de su brassier.

Me dejó ver una vez como sus hermosos y torneados pechos quedaban suspendidos en el aire y se mecían al ritmo de su respiración. Luego su panty de seda terminó en el suelo de la habitación para darme un corto vistazo de donde yacía el paraíso que yo tanto anhelaba: su intimidad.

Me relamo los labios con ansiedad viendo cómo se va a la ducha y disfruto de escuchar cada uno de los movimientos y roces que realiza en esa habitación. Y aunque no podía ver nada mi imaginación trabajaba a mil por hora debido a mi muy desarrollado sentido del oído.

Y así pasan mis noches. Yo viéndola y deleitándome en su belleza angelical. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una maldita señal que me diga que ya es el momento oportuno y que puedo proceder con tranquilidad.

Y mis días…suelen ser monótonos. Encerrado en la casa. No importaba si el día era lluvioso o solo nublado, ya que Bella era sumamente intuitiva, sentía cuando la seguía al trabajo y no se quedaba tranquila hasta que no entraba al edificio.

No quería ponerla en sobre aviso, aunque me preguntaba cual sería su reacción si nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

¿Qué le sirvo? – preguntó una señora mayor y regordeta con un uniforme de color rosa vieja. Con lentes casi en la punta de su nariz, en su mano sostenía una libreta y un lápiz.

Solo un café. – le respondí de manera seca.

No era que planease tomar esa porquería humana pero debía aparentar estar consumiendo algo para no parecer un criminal a punto de hacer alguna movida.

La noche anterior había escuchado a Isabella decir que iba a pasar por café antes de irse a la oficina porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con Jacob Black.

Ese infame. Parecía un jodido poste de luz. Estaba en todos lados aunque no lo necesitasen. Era odioso. Debía darme prisa a buscar una movida que me permitiese deshacerme de él rápidamente sino podría estropearme todo lo que estaba construyendo, y por dios santo que no lo iba a permitir.

A las siete y cincuenta atravesó la puerta mi musa ataviada con uno de sus sosos trajes en color gris plomo. Se dirigió a la mesa que tenía en frente y tomó asiento. Estaba revisando unos papeles dentro de una de sus carpetas, luego suspiró como exasperada, levantó su vista y juro por todos los santos que mi mundo se vino abajo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y una tímida sonrisa tiró de sus comisuras. Un delicado rubor adornó sus mejillas cremosas y en su mirar había algo más que simple fascinación… ¿Pero qué era?

Odiaba no poder leer su mente, eso definitivamente sería una ventaja.

Percibí de pronto un chispazo de determinación y luego tomó sus cosas para acercarse hasta mi mesa.

¿Suena muy idiota si digo que casi temblaba de ansiedad?

Disculpe. – y su voz sonó como música porque jamás la había escuchado tan de cerca. - ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Le sonreí con sorpresa, sabía que me podía sentir pero estaba casi seguro de que no me había visto jamás. Que yo supiera.

Lo dudo. – dije finalmente – Jamás habría olvidado una mujer tan hermosa.

El rubor de sus mejillas se incrementó hasta lo imposible y de repente tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no saltar encima de ella en medio de esa cafetería atestada de gente.

Disculpe usted, señor. – dijo avergonzada – Es que su rostro me pareció familiar. Con permiso.

No te vas a ir…

¿No gustas tomar un café conmigo? Noté que acababas de llegar. Un simple malentendido puede terminar en una posible amistad. – dije con mi sonrisa torcida colgada en mi cara.

Ella aceptó sin mucho titubeo lo que me pareció genial, cual niño con chupete apenas podía disimular mi alegría y fascinación frente a la diosa que tenía delante de mí.

Supongo que tiene razón. Un placer. Mi nombre es Bella.

¿Bella? Extraño nombre. ¿Eres italiana? – le increpé. A mí no podía mentirme.

En realidad me llamo Isabella. Es solo…la costumbre. La gente me llama Bella. Y sinceramente yo así lo prefiero.

Ah. Está bien. Entonces…es un placer conocerte, Bella. – experimenté un placer casi orgásmico al poder decir su nombre frente a ella, y luego poder rozar su mano tan tersa y suave como la seda más fina. – Soy Edward.

Tu futuro dueño, compañero, amante y creador…

El placer es mío, Edward. – asintió y luego demasiado pronto alejó su mano temblorosa de la mía.

No quise decirle el apellido que aun portaba, puesto que podía dejar en evidencia que había tenido un lazo con Carlisle; que ahora era su jefe; y si ella era lo suficientemente curiosa podía empezar a investigar. No quería que eso ocurriese.

Vas al trabajo por lo que puedo ver. –comenté mientras señalaba las carpetas que había puesto en una silla contigua a ella.

Asintió.

Soy la gerente general de _"Cullen´s Publicity Office"_. Es el edificio que está aquí al lado…

Lo sé. – la interrumpí – Gran organización. Felicitaciones, debes ser una mujer muy talentosa. Tengo entendido que allí solo aceptan a personal de primera calidad. – más que tener entendido, conocía muy bien a Carlisle. Él era demasiado perfeccionista incapaz de dejar pasar nada por alto.

Bella debía de ser muy buena en su oficio, aunque por lo que yo había constatado, sabía que sí.

Oh. Gracias. – dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Aquí está su café. – la mesera me colocó la taza en la mesa.

¿Qué vas a querer, Bella?

Dos cappuccinos. Por favor. Uno para tomar aquí y otro para llevar.

La furia me recorrió hasta último de los huesos. Sabía muy bien para quien era ese segundo café. Lástima que no se me ocurrió comprar un poco de cianuro de camino hacia acá.

¿Dos? – le pregunté entre dientes.

Si. El otro es para un compañero de trabajo. Le prometí llevarle un café puesto que hoy tenemos un día bastante atareado. – comentó como si no fuese gran cosa.

Apreté un puño por debajo de la mesa intentando controlar el acceso de furia.

Ya. ¿Es tu pareja?

¡No! – se apresuró a contestar y yo reprimí una carcajada – Es solo un compañero de trabajo. Parte de mi equipo de trabajo.

Oh, me tranquiliza.

¿Por…qué? – sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y yo disfrutaba de hacerla poner en ese estado. Era mi presa.

Porque creo que puedo seguir invitándole capuccinos a la beldad que tengo en frente. ¿O me he tornado demasiado atrevido?

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió pícara antes de responder.

Te has tornado atrevido, pero aún así puedes seguir invitándome a tomar café.. – en ese momento hizo un gesto tan involuntario como sensual, mordiéndose sus labios con cierto aire de vergüenza.

Mi deleite no le pasó desapercibido y se sonrojó de nuevo, pero muy poco me importó que se percatara de que mirada descaradamente a sus carnosa boca. Esos labios habían sido creados para fundirse con los míos y para ser mordidos por mí.

La sola idea me causaba problemas de autocontrol.

Tome. – le dijo la descortés mujer a Bella, entregándole su pedido.

Ella le dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente y por un segundo sentí unos celos enfermizos por ese insignificante objeto. El infame podía rozar sus labios sin ningún problema mientras yo solo debía conformarme con desearlos. ¡Maldición!

Desde la primera noche en que la vi el deseo de besarla me consume por completo, y aunque soy mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de estos insignificantes humanos hayan conocido, o de que mi musa haya visto…debo controlarme. Así mi premio será mejor.

La mesera se retiró.

¿Está bueno? – dice para regresar a la conversación.

Está delicioso. – corrigió ella. – En su punto. – de pronto vio su reloj y se alarmó. - ¡Oh Dios! Apenas y tengo diez minutos para tomarme esto.

¡No! Ha sido demasiado poco. Aún no me lleno de ti pero que tontería. Jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

Bien. Pues disfrutemos de esos escasos momentos que te restan.

Ella evadió su mirada de la mía. No entendía por qué hacía eso si lo único que yo quería era desvestirle el alma; y muchas cosas más; y ella se empeñaba en mantenerse como un misterio latente para mí. Esa mujer había nacido para desconcertarme.

Hablamos de unas menudencias más y luego accedió a que la acompañase hasta la puerta de su trabajo.

Caminamos en una amena charla de sus labores; cosa que yo conocía a la perfección por todo lo que la había espiado hasta ahora; y lo mucho que le agradaba su trabajo.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme; Edward. Fue un placer conocerte. – dijo retorciendo los dedos que encerraban el vaso de café. Esperé que al muy maldito de Jacob le diera al menos indigestión la porquería esa.

El placer fue mío, Bella. Supongo que si no es mucha molestia tolerarme, podríamos salir de manera menos…espontánea. – casi me río de mi propio sarcasmo.

Eso sería genial. En serio. Toma…- dijo abriendo el bolso que guindada de su brazo. Revolvió y revolvió entre el millón de mierdas que tenía en la cartera para hallar una tarjetita. – esta es mi tarjeta de presentación. Ahí tienes mi teléfono para cuando quieras ubicarme.

Me temo que podría querer tenerte siempre ubicada. – dije con una lasciva sonrisa torcida.

Ella sonrió avergonzada y deliciosamente sonrojada.

Adiós, Edward.

Y entró en su edificio mientras yo reía sin parar al ver la insignificante cartulina entre mis dedos. Era como la autorización para hiciese más de cerca de que ya llevaba haciendo previamente. Manteniéndola al alcance de mi mano.

Era sublime sentirme tan victorioso.

Estaba en mi casa puesto que eran las tres de la tarde. Esperaba una serie de papeles referentes a mis últimas inversiones en la bolsa, las mandaría mi socio y amigo inmortal, Jasper Whitlock. Tal vez amigo es una palabra exagerada, pero en términos generales diríamos que sí…era mi amigo.

En fin, el hecho es que a esas horas esperaba por su encomienda mientras tocaba el piano animadamente. En la noche llamaría a Isabella y le pediría una cita para salir a cenar con ella.

Eso me causaba risa, iba a pedirle "permiso" para verla; cuando por las noches me metía en su casa y revisaba cada una de sus cosas por el simple deseo de hacerlo. Me sentía con derecho de hacerlo. Porque era su dueño; solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se enterase de eso. Y ya no faltaba mucho.

Abrí la puerta, inmerso en mis retorcidas cavilaciones y la sonrisa que tenía en mi boca se disolvió en la misma para suplantarla con una mueca de desagrado.

¿Tanya? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

La muy tarada me veía como si tuviese una visión bendita o una mierda así en frente de ella.

No sabes cuánto te busqué, amor mío.

Eres una demente. – le espeté con desprecio – Yo jamás he sido ni seré "tu amor". No seas ridícula. Sabes bien que esas cursilerías me dan jaqueca. Al igual que tú. Así que responde.

No te diré como llegué aquí. Eso sería echar de cabeza a mis informantes, y no voy a dejar que los masacres. – dijo con autosuficiencia.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de golpearla, pero por más vampira que fuese aún seguía siendo una dama y le debía al menos respeto por eso. Pero que no me sacar mucho de mis casillas porque pasaría por alto ese detalle.

Pues claro que lo haría. ¿Para qué viniste?

A verte. Te extrañaba, hace más de veinticinco años que no sabía nada de ti. Y hasta mi cama te extraña. – dijo mientras intentaba acariciar mi pecho, pero la esquivé hábilmente. - ¿Qué pasa, Ed? ¿Acaso no extrañaste mis caricias?

¿Acaso veinticinco años lejos de ti no te responden esa pregunta? – dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera libre por mis gestos y mi boca.

Su rostro primero se contrajo de dolor y luego se enfurruñó.

Nadie te querrá como yo. – aun seguía en el umbral de mi puerta, no la quería adentro de de mi morada ni por un instante siquiera.

¡A dios gracias por eso! – dije alzando los brazos teatralmente al cielo y dejándolos caer – Porque con una vampira acosadora y psicótica me basta. Los inmortales desequilibrados como tú no deberían andar libres.

¡Eres un grosero! – vi su mano aproximarse a mi mejilla pero yo fui más rápido que ella.

Soy sincero y siempre lo he sido contigo, por lo cual no me explico que haces aquí

Vine a verte.

Eso ya lo dijiste y puedo constatarlo con mis propios ojos. No soy idiota.

Se acercó con movimientos sinuosos haciendo un intento por seducirme, pero no me encendió absolutamente nada. Ella no tenía nada de lo que yo quería.

Vamos, ed. No seas aguafiestas. ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una buena sesión de cama? recuerda lo mucho que nos divertíamos…

Eso era cuando yo tenía gustos bastante mediocres con respecto al placer. Lárgate, Tanya.

Entornó sus ojos con desprecio.

Algún día no muy lejano te tragarás tus palabras, Edward Cullen. Y me rogarás para que te acepte, entonces seré yo quien te desprecie tan malamente como tú me lo has venido haciendo…

Y todavía no aprendes. Además sabes muy bien que jamás me despreciarías, pero no estoy tan desquiciado como para volver a cometer el error de tener algo contigo. Tendría que haberme alimentado de alguien seriamente drogado. Quizás al borde de la muerte por tanta heroína. No. Ni siquiera así.

Y me reí por su cara de desprecio. Tanya jamás había podido entender lo que significaba un "Terminamos". Así que había que ser un poco firmes con ella con respecto a ese tema.

Dicho todo lo que habíamos despotricado en el marco de la entrada, mi desagradable visitante se perdió de mi vista.

Agradecí que lo hiciera con rapidez luego cerré la puerta para luego dirigirme al piano de nuevo y esperar a se hiciese la hora de visitar a Bella; pero esta vez a mi manera.

O sea, sin su autorización previa. Mi estilo predilecto.

Esa noche me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al ver a Jacob entrando al departamento de Isabella. Ese bastardo trataba de pasar con ella cada momento, la llamaba con frecuencia y ahora la visitaba, eso no lo iba a permitir. Ese lugar no era un motel para que entrase y saliese cualquiera, a pesar de que ella no lo llevaba para acostarse con él, no dejaría que la viesen andando con él y que la gente pensase que estaban saliendo. ¡Ella era mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más!

Nadie sabía las noches oscuras que había pasado hasta que la encontré. Estaba sumido en una existencia sin valor que trascurría entre hacer negocios y aprender oficios solo por el hecho de pasar la eternidad de la manera más entretenida. Ella era mi luz en la penumbra, y mi posesión más preciada, que aunque aun no tenía en mi poder me pertenecía porque así lo decidí.

Cada curva, cada cabello, cada suspiro y cada respiro debían ser para mí y únicamente para mí. Su humanidad me sería entregada, o a efectos prácticos yo la tomaría. Así como su intimidad, se esencia de mujer.

Como siempre solo revisan papeles y notas. Bells le entrega una serie de órdenes y tres carpetas gruesas llenas de pendientes, luego lo acompaña a la puerta para despedirlo.

Me tranquiliza eso… ¡Hasta que el muy hijo de perra la coge por el brazo y la besa! Ella como puede lo aleja y por su postura se ve que no estaba nada cómoda.

¡Oh mierda! ¡Estás muerto, bastardo!

Solo necesitaba un pequeño pretexto para lo que estaba pensando en hacerle, y él muy imbécil me lo dio. Ya aprendería lo que era meterse con una mujer ajena.

Espero más enervado que de costumbre a que el tipo salga de una condenada vez del edificio y cuando iba cerca de donde estaba yo, salté con sigilo y lo seguí a través de la oscuridad de la noche, esperé a que nos aproximásemos a un callejón oscuro para atacarlo.

Y así hice…

Lo llevé casi arrastras con la boca tapada y las manos inmovilizadas hasta las orillas del río Androscoggin. Al lado de donde había una vieja fábrica de papel, ahora convertida en fábrica de cerveza.

Era una zona desolada a esas horas de la noche.

Cuando llegamos lo solté con rudeza hacia el suelo, él me miró con miedo y rabia, se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo mientras que yo me paraba frente a él con una sonrisa abiertamente malévola.

Ya casi saboreaba su esencia en mi boca, no era que oliese muy bien, pero no dejaría de alimentarme de él, succionaría sus fuerzas y vida por atreverse a profanar la santidad de los labios sin mácula de mi amada y protegida. Labios que eran solo míos.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quién eres tú? – me gritaba con pánico en el fondo de su voz.

Reí por lo bajo antes de contestarle.

¿Quién soy? ¿No quisieras mejor saber…lo que soy? – tragó grueso y sus pensamientos se volvieron una maraña de imágenes recordando a su familia, sus padres muertos, sus hermanas, y por último en beso con Isabella.

Eso volvió a encender la llama que me corroía y me acerqué dos pasos hacia él. Este retrocedió cuatro.

Soy tu peor pesadilla y lo que me pasa se llama "Isabella Swan".

No entiendo.

Rodé los ojos.

Aparte eres idiota. – luego me aparecí en su cara tomándolo de la camisa con rudeza haciendo crujir los tejidos bajo mi agarre, el cobardica tenía los latidos a mil por horas – Ella es "mi mujer" y tú acaba de besarla. Razón suficiente como para quererte muerto. Además ya he visto que la sigues constantemente

Un brillo de ira salió a flote en su mirar.

Bella no tiene dueño. – me gruñó

¡Claro que lo tiene y se llama Edward Cullen! ¡Y lo tienes en frente, imbécil! Estaba harto de verte merodeándola pero esto se acaba esta noche ¿Me has entendido?

Mi respiración estaba agitada por lo molesto que estaba, quería matarlo, hacerlo sufrir y deshacerme de ese maldito estorbo en el cual Jacob Black se había convertido.

¿Y por eso me vas matar? No eres más que un simple cobarde. Te sientes amenazado por mí. Sabes que le gusto.

¡Hijo de puta! – lo golpeé en la boca mandándolo al suelo de nuevo pero esta vez con la mandíbula casi fracturada. – Entiende bien esto. Tú no me llegas ni a la mugre de los zapatos, y jamás me sentiría amenazado por ti pero no por eso dejaré que te beses con mi mujer…

¡Ella no es tuya! – gritó el tipejo tirándoselas de valiente.

¡Sí que lo es! Yo pasé decenas de años esperando por alguien como ella y no permitiré que un simple un humano me la quiera arrebatar. Tu existencia no ha sido tan oscura como la mía, así que no la mereces.

Pero yo la quiero…

¿Y eso me debe de importar un bledo? Porque en realidad no me importa. Mira Jacob Black… – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me escuchó decir su nombre – los vampiros somos seres fríos. Así es nuestra naturaleza, así que no creas que siento piedad alguna por tus sentimientos. Solo me importan los míos. Y estos me piden a Isabella Swan por encima de todo, incluso de mí mismo.

¿Y que pasa con lo que ella siente?

Tampoco me importa. Ella será mía lo quiera o no. Tendrá una eternidad para hacerse a la idea de eso.

¡No eres más que un maldito infeliz! – me espetó con asco.

Lo sé. Por eso la quiero, para cambiar eso.

Dicho esto lo tome de la camisa y acerqué su cabeza a mi boca y clavé sus dientes en su garganta ignorando sus gritos.

Dejé que su mugrosa esencia se deslizara en mí y me diera sus fuerzas. Poco a poco sus alaridos se fueron desvaneciendo y sus latidos apagando. Cuando apenas le quedaba un hilo de vida incapaz de que se recuperase me aparté de él.

Limpié los restos de él de mi boca y lo dejé en el suelo como la basura que era.

Y antes de irme le di una mirada.

Hasta nunca, Jacob Black. Consolaré a Bella por tu lamentable pérdida.

Entonces me fui de allí con el regocijo de haberme deshecho de un pobre intento de rival.

Por fin! Bien chicas un poco más tarde lo creí pero bueh…espero que les guste. Sigo agradecida por los comentarios que me dejan y les digo que no me canso de leerlos, así que déjenme por lo menos un ¡bien hecho! O algo así…porque eso me motiva a seguir en esto.

Un mega besote para todas…y les reitero la invitación a mi blogsito: .com/


	6. Chapter 6

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO VI: ****"Deberías temerme"**

Sin Jacob Black en mi camino todo era más fácil ahora. Sin molesta presencia Bella se había saturado un poco en su trabajo, pero "milagrosamente" aparecía yo y le ofrecía una mano amiga. La ayudaba con las cuentas y clasificación de personal, además de una serie de eventualidades que también le tocaba que sobrellevar por ser la gerente general de Cullen´s Publicity Office.

Gracias al cielo; y mi bajo sentido de lo ético; Bella dejó de pensar que a su "amiguito" le había ocurrido algo malo. En vez de eso logré influir en ella para que creyera que él la había abandonado al ver la serie de obligaciones que tenía, o a lo mejor se había escapado con una chica.

Si, las cosas estaban saliendo como yo quería.

Se suponía que a las veinte horas me vería con Isabella en su departamento; y a penas eran las tres de la tarde. No tenía nada que hacer. Ya había puesto al día absolutamente todo: las cuentas bancarias, las inversiones, las llamadas de negocios, e incluso había hecho los quehaceres de la casa.

No es que me fascinara hacer de "doméstica" pero con algo debía matar el aburrimiento, ¿Cierto?. Ser inhumanamente rápido puede hacer que el ritmo de vida normal se vuelva largo y tedioso; como se me estaba haciendo esta condenada espera por la cita con Bella. Según ella yo iría a su casa por primera vez y para ayudarla con el cerro de trabajo acumulado que tenía en su escritorio. Habían pasado tres días desde que nos quedamos hasta tarde en su oficina repasando inventarios y listas de recursos humanos.

Todo eso era lo más tedioso de mi papel, tenía que soportar la lidiosa actuación de "buen chico" mientras me aseguraba que ella cayera en mis redes, cuando estuviese seguro de que no podría olvidarme aunque le diera Alzheimer entonces procedería a transformarla. Según las teorías de Carlisle nuestros dones y sentimientos se intensificaban al transformarnos; basados en mis propias habilidades podía dar crédito de eso.

O al menos quería creerlo. Solo así toda esta porquería de espera tendría algún sentido para mí.

Ojalá así fuese.

¡Hola, Edward! ¡Pasa! – dijo Isabella después de quedarse deslumbrada por mí en la entrada de su casa.

No es simple arrogancia, la verdad es que me encantaba dedicarle mi sonrisa torcida para disfrutar de su rostro exquisito que parecía extasiarse con solo observar el mío. Eso me hacía sentir más dueño de ella.

Buenas noches, Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? Aparte de ocupada, pues eso es lo que me trae acá. …Y mi total y completa demencia posesiva por ti… - dije al pasar por su lado y escuché con claridad como sus fosas nasales se dilataron para permitir que más aire llenara su nariz de mi fragancia.

Sabía que mi olor natural era una forma de atrapar a mi presa. Y además me gustaba utilizar una fragancia fresca y masculina como la Issey Miyake clásica.

A ella parecía fascinarle puesto que; basado en las ocasiones anteriores en las cuales me encontré con ella; cuando estábamos juntos inhalaba lo más cerca de mí que le permitiese una conducta socialmente correcta.

Si supiera que yo la había espiado y acechado de las maneras más viles y enfermizas, y peor aún, que no tenía ningún remordimiento de conciencia por eso. Muy por el contrario, esperaba que ella finalmente me diera la señal de que estaba enamorada de mí para dar el paso definitivo. Convertirla en lo que yo era, un vampiro. Quería que compartiéramos la infinidad de nuestras vidas.

Un amor inmortal.

Si suena cursi, no me importa. Ese era mi deseo y lo que yo quería. Se cumplía, así que Isabella Marie Swan sería mí compañera más pronto que tarde.

Me sonrió con timidez y su mirada me esquivó tal y como hacía cuando se sentía apenada por algo. En ese momento no comprendí su reacción. Odié no poder leer su mente.

Preparaba la cena…- ¡Ahh comida mortal de nuevo! ¡Asco! - y arreglaba los pendientes que vamos a revisar y poner al día.

Ya. – asentí y me senté en el sofá.

¿Gustas algo de beber antes de la comida? Aunque esta ya está casi lista…- adoraba verla titubear; su autocontrol se esfumaba si me tenía cerca.

Negué con la cabeza. – Esperaré el plato fuerte. – le guiñé un ojo con picardía causando con esto que sus latidos se incrementaran hasta colmar la sala de estar con su sonido.

Contuve una risa burlona.

La cena estuvo en diez minutos, ella sirvió y cuidó cada detalle de la presentación de los platos. Se veía muy dedicada y para variar eso también me gustó. No podía haberme topado con alguien mejor para erradicar mi soledad. Isabella era la mujer perfecta que debía ser inmortalizada.

Y así sería.

No… la verdad creo que deberíamos dejar todo hasta aquí, Edward. Es muy tarde y no deberías esperar a que se haga más tarde…- me dijo Bella con reticencia al percatarse que pasaban de las once de la noche en aquel momento.

Tranquila, Bella. Yo traje mi carro y el camino hasta mi casa no es peligroso… - Lo único peligroso en ese trayecto soy yo - Además te prometí que te ayudaría…

Pero ya hiciste suficiente por esta noche. No quiero que te molestes…

A mí no me molesta ayudarte...- la interrumpí – en nada. Creo que he sido lo bastante claro cuando te he dicho que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora tanto del día como de la noche si me necesitas para algo.

Sí, lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero no por eso voy a aprovecharme de ti. – lo dijo con tanta preocupación, que mentiría si digo que solo me conmovió. También me causó mucha gracia puesto que ella ignoraba que de lo único que me cansaba era de esperarla.

Sin poder reprimir el comentario que se me salió a continuación:

Personalmente, no me molestaría que abusaras de mí. – mi tono era seductor en apariencia con un trasfondo divertido.

Isabella se puso de color carmesí y apenas pude contener el deseo de probar esa deliciosa sangre que la ponía de aquella manera tan irresistiblemente sexi.

La anhelaba…la quería…la am… la… eh…

En fin.

Me regodeé en su timidez.

Edw…ard. Deja de decir necedades. – se hundió más de lo estaba entre sus mullidos cojines del sofá. Además tomó uno y lo apretó contra su pecho; como si así pudiese calmar los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

¿Te intimido, Bella? – mi expresión se tornó más seria. Eso me interesaba demasiado como para bromear en ese momento - ¿Te doy miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso, pero no habló.

¿Te gusto?

La pregunta de fuego…

Ah…yo…Edward yo…digo tú…

Isabella no balbucees. Solo dime. Si me dices que no… - Igual no te dejaré - …no hay ningún problema.

¿Y si te digo que sí? – pronunció en un débil susurro.

Entonces te diría que el sentimiento es recíproco.

¿En serio? – abrió los ojos como platos – yo te…

Asentí satisfecho y algo aliviado también.

Tú me gustas, Isabella Marie Swan. Me gustaste desde el mismo momento en que cruzaste la puerta de esa cafetería atestada de gente. Y más desde que decidiste ir a mi mesa a preguntar si me cono…- me detuve en seco ya que esa duda me atormentaba. - ¿De dónde te parecí conocido?

Su sonrojo me enigmó más. ¿Qué me escondía?

Yo… - se aclaró la garganta y me miró a los ojos. – Pensarás que estoy loca, pero igual lo pienso decir…- la animé con la mano a que continuara - …Yo te vi en sueños varias veces, Edward. Después de encontrarnos en la cafetería intenté hacer memoria de donde me parecías familiar, y luego de mucho pensar…recordé que había soñado un par de veces. Sé que suena descabellado…

No…a partir de cuando empezaron esos sueños. – tal vez mi actitud le parecería demasiado sospechosas, pero no podía disimular la grata curiosidad que sentía por sus "sueños".

Hace más de un mes. – el tiempo que llevaba viéndola y hablándole mientras dormía. ¿Pero cómo veía mi cara en ellos?

¿Ha sido continuos?

Más o menos. A veces dos o tres veces por semanas. ¡No quiero asustarte…!

Le coloqué mi mano tiernamente en su mejilla que inclinó levemente hacia mi palma, poco pareció importarle que estuviese fría ya que se quedó recostada de allí como si estuviese disfrutando de alguna clase de placer.

No me asustas, Bella. Creo…que eres alguien muy intuitiva. - ¡No te imaginas cuanto! Quizá algo en ti te avisaba que llegaría a tu vida. Me siento halagado.

Antes mis palabras se apartó de mi roce con asombro.

¿En serio no te importa?

Negué sin hablar.

¿Por qué? Otro en tu lugar saldría pitando de espanto gritando que yo soy una loca y que me alejara inmediatamente de ti. – pronunció las palabras con un falso tono divertido, pero supe que en el fondo estaba especulando con varias respuesta.

Seguramente pensaba que solo quería acostarme con ella e irme para siempre. La verdad…es que eso era mitad verdad. Solo que no pensaba irme y ella no podría huir.

Creo que ya fui bien claro. Me gustas, tal vez demasiado para las pocas veces que nos hemos visto. Pero aunque te suene cursi, me cautivaste desde el principio. Sin haber siquiera abierto la boca, imagínate lo que sintió este pobre…- me señalé el pecho pero contuve la risa antes de seguir hablando. A pesar de que hablaba en serio. – hombre al ver que se le acercaba una despampánate afrodita moderna.

¡Cállate! – dijo tímida mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y sensualidad.

Tuve que recurrir de nuevo a mi autocontrol para no tener una erección que acabara con todos mis progresos hasta ahora…pero lo que vino después no lo pude contener.

Alargué mi mano hasta que mi pulgar rozó su labio hasta que ella soltó el agarre de sus dientes. Sabía que sería placentero, pero nunca esperé sentir ese ramalazo de calor que me envolvió cuando caí en cuenta que era la primera vez que rozaba su boca estando ella consiente.

Avancé poco a poco hasta que intercambiamos alientos, podía sentir el suyo cálido que entraba para calentar mi garganta, que no solo ardió de sed, sino también de deseo. Sobre todo de eso.

He pensado en esto desde que te conocí. – susurré a un centímetro de su boca.

Su labio inferior temblaba ante la expectativa de recibir la caricia anhelada de mi boca. Sonreí en mi interior con perversidad. Yo también lo quería.

¡Pues toma lo que quieras, Edward!

No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentirte luego.

Tu mismo lo acabas de decir tú mismo ahora. Puede que me arrepienta..pero no será ahorita.

Dicho esto me tomó del cuello de la camisa y juntó nuestros labios. De verdad que quise ser suave y tierno por ser el primer beso. Pero cuando se tiene casi un siglo esperando por una compañía como lo era ella para mí, el autocontrol se vuelve un término desconocido, o al menos no es bien recibido.

Sin más preámbulos mi lengua se abrió paso vorazmente entre nuestros labios para explorar los secretos de sabor que ese lugar tan codiciado guardaba para mí. Pero ni mis mejores suposiciones se acercaban a esto. Era como el cielo y el infierno. La gloria y la perdición. Un ángel y un demonio juntos en los labios de una mujer que pronto sería inmortal.

No quería separarme, fue exquisitamente corto, pero si no me apartaba de ella en ese preciso instante la tomaría ahí mismo, aunque su cuerpo fuese frágil

. a pesar de que su piel seguía siendo sumamente delicada. Podía dañarla…matarla.

¡No! La esperé demasiado como para perderla. Eso me dolería demasiado, y yo no sé lidiar con ese sentimiento. No pienso en su bien, sino en el mío. Solo que para que mi deseo sea saciado; si es que eso era posible; necesitaba que ella siguiera sana y salva.

Por toda la eternidad y a mi lado.

Poco a poco me deshice de la presa de sus labios, pero antes de separarme totalmente le di un beso corto en las comisuras para que quisiera más de mí. Pero no lo haría esta noche, sino cuando yo quiera y eso sería pronto.

Mis necesidades de hombre me lo pedían.

Poco tiempo después me despidió en la puerta de su departamento, no le dejé que bajase a despedirme a las afueras de su edificio. Ella quedó encantada con mi caballerosidad y yo con su obediencia.

Si ella sería sumisa, me haría las cosas más fáciles.

Cuando llegué al lobby me topé con un señor algo avanzado de años, uno sesenta años quizás que tenía un manojo de llaves con las que se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Buenas noches. – dije con una sonrisa algo oscura al recordar el final del conserje anterior – Voy saliendo, caballero.

El hombre de pelo canoso y estatura mediana me concedió el paso con gran educación a pesar de lo agotado que se veía.

Pase usted, caballero ¿Volverá muy tarde? Es que debo cerrar el portón ya que el otro conserje se desapareció sin dar señales de vida y la junta de condominio cree que pueda volver y levarse algo de aquí. No quiero sonar indiscreto pero es lo que se me ordenó que dijese en casos como estos.

Tranquilo. Voy de salida. Es mi…novia quien vive aquí. Asi que no volveré sino hasta maña. Que descanse.

El hombre sonrió y me dije a mi mismo que este no merecía un trágico desenlace como el otro. Al menos por ahora.

Reí ante mi maldad autodesarrollada mientras iba de camino a mi volvo plateado.

Era una criatura terrible, sin escrúpulos.

Deberías temerme, Bella. Deberías hacerlo. – y me carcajeé ante las pocas posibilidades que habían de que eso ocurriese.

_**OH DIOS POR FIN! Bien chicas espero que esta nueva entrega les guste. Sé que me tardé mucho; como siempre; pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y que n puedo posponer. De todas maneras denle las gracias a mi amiga del alma Rochii que me presionó para hacer este capítulo más rápido. En realidad me chantajeó; con publicar mi teléfono; pero en fin aquí se los dejo.**_

_**PD: Te lo dedico Rochii, por animarme a seguir escribiendo cielo..y por darme un sobrinito tan bello. **_

"_**Creen que el capítulo fue bueno? O malo? Pues déjenme un comentario! O no me lo merezco?" **_


	7. Chapter 7

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: "No me lleves al límite"**

Edward, hasta ahora las inversiones van perfectamente. No sé qué es lo que te preocupa. Todas las cuentas bancarias tienen perfecta liquidez, las inversiones están dando los resultados esperados, y tus residencias en Roma y Madrid están solventes. No entiendo cuál es tu insistencia de un tiempo para acá. – agregó Jasper del otro lado del teléfono en un tono vigilante.

Seguramente pensaba que podría despedirlo o algo así, ¿Pero cómo hacer eso con mi más leal y eficaz empleado? Además era el único que sabía mi secreto, aparte de Carlisle por supuesto. ¿Por cierto ya había mencionado que Jasper Hale era también un vampiro como yo? ¿No lo había hecho? Pues sí, lo era solo que me llevaba como dos siglos de edad por delante y una buena parte de millones por debajo de los míos. Además él era mi único amigo tanto en materia inmortal como en la humana. No solía crear lazos afectivos con nadie puesto que no me interesaba en lo absoluto; hasta que llegó Isabella; pero con Jasper me unían la lealtad y los negocios que llevábamos haciendo juntos desde hacía más de cuarenta años. Así que a efector prácticos teníamos una "amistad".

Mi insistencia es…- no creí conveniente decírselo por teléfono – Necesito que vengas inmediatamente. No me importa lo que estés haciendo. Te pagaré el doble delo que estés llevando a cabo pero necesito que me des tu opinión acerca de algo...- No es que me vayas hacer cambiar de opinión pero… - Me gustaría conocer tu punto de vista sobre un nuevo "proyecto".

Edward, no seas ridículo, si necesitas que vaya para allá; pues voy. Está demás que quieras usar conmigo ese complejo tuyo de Al Capone sobornándome. – rió con displicencia – Nos vemos mañana allá. En estos momentos estoy en la península de Olimpic cerrando una compra y venta de una casa para mí. En

Me sorprendió un poco en lugar.

¿No estarás comprando en Forks, precisamente? –

Es allí en donde estoy. ¿Algún problema con eso? – indagó con suspicacia.

Creo haberte mencionado que mi creador solía vivir en aquella ciudad. No sé si aún lo hace pero…- sentimientos de nostalgia lucharon por abrirse paso en mi pecho pero ya había aprendido como desterrarlos no sin cierta dificultad. – me resultaría bastante incómodo que te topases con él, y este pudiese saber el lugar de mi paradero. – esperé que mi voz le dejase en claro mi disgusto con respecto a esa decisión suya.

Nunca mencionaste el lugar, además no creo que siga viviendo aquí, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no podemos quedarnos a vivir en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que esté residiendo muy lejos de allí después de cincuenta años. ¡No seas paranoico, Cullen! – me reprochó Hale.

Supongo que no piensas cambiar de decisión con respecto a tu nueva adquisición. – dejé transmitir en mi voz cierto atisbo de agravio.

Supones bien, Edward. El lugar es sumamente hermoso y tranquilo. No hay vecinos en su cercanía, transmite cierta sensación hogareña y sé muy bien que no tengo que mencionarte las ventajas de poder salir a la luz del día con tranquilidad. – se escuchaba determinado por lo cual no quise seguir llevando su tolerancia al máximo y decidí zanjar el tema por lo sano. Además ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que Carlisle siguiera en ese pequeño e insignificante pueblo después de medio siglo

Entonces espero que disfrutes de tu nueva vivienda. Te compraré unos floreros de regalo de bienvenida. – bromeé – Avísame cuando llegues por si antes me surge algo.

Por supuesto, Cullen.

Nos despedimos y luego me dispuse a hacer ciertos acomodos en la recámara principal.

La cama que había comprado hacía unos días atrás ya estaba en mi casa como lo había prometido la vendedora de la tienda, además de todos los objetos que compré para adornar toda la estancia. Anexo a todo eso tuve que llevarme una revista de decoración minimalista; ya que sabía tanto de eso como de química farmacéutica.

Al terminar de arreglar todo eso, eché una ojeada satisfactoria a los resultados de mis "esfuerzos" y tuve la convicción de que ya estaba más que preparado para recibirla en la que ahora sería "su habitación"; pero me cuestioné acerca de si lo estaría ella.

Buenas noches, Bella. – le dije y no pude evitar que cierta veneración se colara en mi manera de saludo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato al verme parado en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de lirios blancos. En una de mis persecuciones había podido ver que ella se paraba frente a un kiosco de flores y compraba de aquel tipo. Y por la forma en la que las observaba supuse que serían una de sus favoritas.

Hola, Edward. Pasa adelante. – y se puso de lado para darme acceso a su casa.

Llevábamos saliendo hacía casi un mes atrás.

Estas flores no son para ti. – le dije en falso tono de advertencia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida, de esas que a ella parecía encantarle tanto. – Son para ese hermoso florero de cristal que tienes sobre el comedor y que veo siempre vacío.

Isabella tan hermosa como adorable sonrió con inocente suspicacia.

Ilusa yo que creía que me las habías traído a mí. – meneó la cabeza de lado a lado con fingida decepción – Pensé que era un exquisito acierto el que me hubieses comprado mis flores favoritas; ya veo que todo se debe a una mera sugerencia de decoración. Aun así agradezco tan exquisito malentendido.

Dicho esto tomó el ramo entre sus manos. La vi con dulzura y ella con el mismo silencio mental de siempre, pero con unos ojos que eran más expresivos que su misma boca divina. Y estos me miraban con deseo.

La besé con delicadeza disfrutando de ese sabor que solo tenían esos labios color rosa.

Así es como me gusta que me recibas. – musité entre su boca y seguí besándola.

Al cabo de un rato ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces te recibiré así de ahora en adelante. – y ahí cuando nuestro beso se intensificó y fuimos a dar hasta el comedor.

La coloqué encima de este y seguí con nuestro candente itinerario. La acaricié por encima de esa enorme franela de algodón, por primera vez tuve el placer de sentir sus pechos aunque solo fuese por encima de sus ropas. Se sentía tan exquisitamente glorioso; solo comparable con el toque de sus labios en los míos propios. Ella era caliente, cálida; yo en cambio en frío, gélido e incluso duro. Pero Bella jamás se quejó, y las pocas veces que se alarmaba por mi fría piel, le decía que era porque yo era propenso a sufrir de frío con facilidad, por lo que siempre me encontraba con dicha temperatura en un lugar tan lluvioso como New Hampshire. Nunca dudó de la veracidad de mis palabras.

Ella misma me tomó de las pretinas del pantalón para acercarme a su pelvis. Estaba húmeda. Fácilmente podía olerla desde allí; esto hizo que mi erección palpitara contra su vientre.

De pronto la apreté contra mí algo fuerte y ella jadeó de dolor y placer a la misma vez.

Eso bastó sobró para que recuperase la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo siento. – dije cuando la separé de manera un poco violenta.

Me alejé de Isabella que estaba abierta con los labios hinchados de tanto besarnos, con la franela arrugada por mis insistentes caricias y con el pecho que se movía inquieto debido a su respiración errática.

¿Qué va mal? – me preguntó con voz angelical y excitada aún.

Lo lamento no puedo hacer. No ahora…- dije mientras apretaba las manos en puños tratando de ganarle al deseo que me impulsaba a rasgarle las ropas y tomarla de una maldita vez.

Pero no ahora.

No mientras siga siendo una frágil humana.

Podía matarla y con eso no podría existir. No cuando ella me importase tanto. No cuando yo la… mientras que tuviese sentimientos por ella.

Nada va mal… - dije entre dientes mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

La escuché acercarse a pasos tímidos pero no me aparté. Sabía que un rechazo en un momento así podría causarme problemas. Pero dos sería fatal.

Me abrazó por la cintura y recostó su frente a mi espalda.

No dijo nada en unos minutos. Y me maldije una y otra vez por no poderle escuchar los pensamientos. ¿Acaso era solo con ella o habían otros más con los que no podía?

No. Tenía que ser solo ella. Jamás me había topado con otro humano al que no pudiese escuchar.

¡Demonios! ¡Esa mujer estaba hecha para matarme!

¿Hice algo que no te gustó? – la vergüenza que traspasaba su voz me descolocó.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas que aprisionaban mi abdomen y hablé con toda la dulzura que pude; y que para mi sorpresa me fluía naturalmente.

Dudo que puedas hacer algo que no pueda agradarme. – luego me giré y la encaré. Posé mi frente sobre la suya mientras mis manos apresaban un rostro jugosamente sonrojado. – Al menos que quieras dejarme. Eso sí que no solo no me gustaría, sino que me destrozaría. – quería exagerar las cosas, lograr que ella cayese en mis redes. Pero ¿en cuáles? Si todo lo que le había dicho acaba de salir de un corazón que creía muerto.

No. No podía dejar que reviviera. Tenía que seguir así de inerte. Para siempre.

Pero Bella tenía armas para las cuales yo no tenía escudo.

Yo no te quiero dejar, Edward. Sé que apenas salimos desde hace un mes, pero me gustas muchísimo y no me agradaría en lo más mínimo que te alejaras de mí. – decía sinceramente mientras que sus manos se engarfiaban en mi espalda.

No me voy a ir, Bella. Nunca. Ni siquiera aunque me lo pidas. – y ella inocente de mis intenciones se echó a reír.

Me alegro, Edward. – me besó en los labios con suavidad.

Ya me dijiste que te gustaba y mucho. También que no querías distanciarte de mí, ni que yo lo hiciera de ti. Ahora quiero saber algo, trata de ser lo más sincera posible.

Ella asintió no sin cierto nerviosismo.

¿Qué es lo que más deseas de mí? Y no hablo de deseos sexuales en este momento. – demandé con cierta vehemencia.

A ti. Quiero pasar el máximo tiempo posible a tu lado. Todo lo que tú me quieras. – y no encontré ni un rastro de titubeo en su respuesta.

¿Y si te quisiera para siempre?

Pues para siempre será. – dijo ella.

Entonces para siempre será. – sentencié.

Esa noche me excusé con el pretexto de que no quería tomarla en ese momento solo por respeto. Y porque además quería planear algo sumamente especial para cual lo hiciéramos por primera vez.

Y Bella ni siquiera sabía cuán "especial" sería.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento; nunca dejaba que me acompañase hasta la planta baja de su edificio.

¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntó ella mientras yo la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella pendía de mi cuello.

Claro, cielo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo que tú quieras. Mañana es sábado y me gustaría que pasáramos el día entero juntos. – su respuesta no pudo alegrarme más.

¿Te gustaría que lo pasáramos en mi casa? – tramé mi movida maestra.

Ella asintió entusiasmada.

Sí, me encantaría. ¿Debo llevar algo?

De hecho sí. – ella esperó a que terminara de hablar. – Una pijama para que pases la noche conmigo, o quizás no necesites ni siquiera eso. – dije sonriendo al recordar el babydoll negro que era prácticamente trasparente que yo había hurtado de sus cosas hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Está bien, Edward. Mañana me quedo contigo.

¿Solo mañana? – dije cual niño suplicante.

Cada vez que tú me quieras allá.

Perfecto. – dicho esto la besé con ternura para despedirme, pero ella se me echó encima con fiereza y me lo devolvió con fiereza. Pegándome contra la puerta. La tomé de los cabellos y mordí suavemente su cuello arrancándole un jadeo de placer. – No me lleves al límite, Isabella Swan. No sabes de qué soy capaz de hacer.

Mi pantalón volvió a tener un prisionero con ganas de fuga entre las piernas.

Pero quiero averiguarlo. – musitó con suma sensualidad.

Y lo harás. Eso te lo juro.

Y me fui. Pero esta vez con la certeza de que esa sería mi última noche solo. Y de que esa también sería la última noche de Bella como mortal. A partir de mañana ella se me uniría en la inmortalidad.

Lo aprobase o no Jasper Hale.

Lo quisiera Bella o no.

¿Pero saben que es lo mejor de todo?

Que ella de cierta forma…_lo quería._

_**Hola, mis chicas. Sé muy bien que ya estaban preguntándose por la actualización de Anhelo…y pues aquí se las dejo. No puedo estar más feliz por sus reacciones. Ha sido tanto el apoyo que hasta ya un grupito en Facebook! Aunque no lo crean.**_

_**En fin, gracias por cada comentario que me dejan, son continuos alicientes que me ayudan a continuar con la escritura. **_

_**Besos a todas. **_

**Marie Kikis Cullen Cipriano**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO****: "ETERNAMENTE MÍA"**

Comenzaba a tornarme un tanto impaciente pero finalmente Jasper llegaría en pocos minutos, me lo hizo saber cuando aterrizó su avión en el Aeropuerto de Manchester y por el tono de su voz, no venía de muy buen humor; los lugares en los que llovía constantemente no eran sus predilectos precisamente, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo "Negocios son Negocios"; además le sentaría bien que se acostumbrara a la lluvia ya que en la península de Olimpic tendría que lidiar con ella a diario.

Así que…eso me hace un buen samaritano... ¿o no?

Finalmente sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta haciendo un ademan a mi asesor legal y financiero para que entre y así pueda resguardarse de la lluvia. El condenado me llevaba unos buenos dos siglos por delante de edad, pero apenas aparentaba unos diez años más que yo…Si acaso.

Estaba ataviado con unos vaqueros de Armani y una chemisse de Ralph Lauren de color azul marino, unos zapatos casuales de cuero negro que, por la pequeña H que tenían me di cuenta que eran unos Hermes a juego con el maletín que cargaba en su mano derecha. Decir que se veía mal era una gran mentira, pero no perdí demasiado tiempo alabando su forma de vestir ni su estampa; total…todos los vampiros solíamos ser hermosos para atrapar a las presas.

¡Bienvenido, Hale! ¿en dónde está tu maleta? – le tendí la mano y él estrechó la mía con fuerza y educación. Tal cual como era él, todo un caballero crecido en el sur del país pero letal como el veneno de la mamba negra.

Gracias, Cullen. Y decidí viajar sin nada encima. Ayer tuve demasiado que hacer y nada de tiempo para preparar equipaje. Así que apenas terminemos aquí compraré algo en una de las boutiques y luego me iré al hotel.

Le palmeé el hombro con camaradería.

Sabes bien que tengo un departamento al otro lado de esta ciudad y está totalmente amoblado, no tienes por qué irte a ningún hotel. Aquí no conseguirás nada cinco estrellas a lo que estás acostumbrado. ¡Vamos acepta, amigo! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

De buen gusto Jasper asintió y luego pasamos a la sala de estar, donde tomamos asiento en el sofá.

Bien, Edward. Me gustaría comenzar con un repaso a tus propiedades e inversiones, así como a las oportunidades que veo, te serían útiles en cuanto a materia financiera.

Negué con la cabeza.

Nada de eso me preocupa en lo absoluto, Hale. Sé que estoy en buenas manos. Y con respecto a las futuras inversiones, mejor me mandas los detalles por correo; a menos que las hayas traído en físico, solo así las leería luego. Hoy no tengo tiempo para ponerme ahondar en los negocios.

Jasper se removió expectante en su puesto y luego me interrogó con vehemencia.

De pronto recordé que el vampiro tenía el don de conocer y manipular los estados de ánimos de todos a su alrededor.

_¡Demonios!_

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

Bueno…de lo que te iba a hablar era…

Estás nervioso, Cullen. Por primera vez en todas las décadas que llevamos conociéndonos te veo así.

¡No empieces con la ayuda psicológica que lo detesto! – dije de manera brusca. Luego me dí cuenta de mi error – Lo siento, Jasper. No fue mi intención hablarte así. Es solo…- él me miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando por lo que le diría - ...Es solo que esta noche convertiré a alguien-Terminé de decir.

Nada. Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de mi asesor. Absolutamente nada.

Tras un momento de silencio tanto verbal como mental él dijo algo sin pensarlo demasiado.

¿Estás seguro de...querer hacer eso?

Asentí. – Totalmente seguro.

¿Acaso crearás una compañera? – dijo mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas mientras seguía con la vista puesta en mí.

Sí. – no quería aflojar más detalles pero tampoco creí que él dejara zanjar el tema de una manera tan escueta.

Y la chica…eh… ¿Lo sabe?

Negué con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

Jasper se pasó una mano entre las ondas de su cabello dorado a lo Marilyn Monroe y me vio con cierto reproche.

Me parece un tanto, o más bien completamente…moralmente inadecuado.-Ella al menos debería saber a que se va enfrentar. – dijo Hale con aires de romanticismo de los años victorianos.

Cosa que me sacó de mis cabales.

Me coloqué de pie de manera automática e hice ademanes que mostraban claramente mi exasperación.

¿Y acaso es más fácil decirle primero? ¿Y si dice que no? – me pasé los dedos entre el cabello y luego seguí - ¿Si se niega la mano? Lo siento mucho, Jasper. Pero no pienso arriesgarme y mucho menos tratándose de ella. Así que, es mía y punto.

Él se puso de pie con tranquilidad y me escrutó con la mirada, pude sentir su influjo de tranquilidad a través de mi cuerpo.

No uses tus porquerías sedantes conmigo. Sabes que lo odio. No soy ninguna bestia que necesite un dardo. –dije de manera brusca.

Lo siento. – pude escuchar en sus pensamientos y él se dio cuenta de cuánto la había embarrado al decir eso. – Pero aun no entiendo porqué me llamaste para que te aconsejara si ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer con ella.

Me encogí de hombros sin una respuesta suficientemente racional a eso, entonces contesté lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

Supongo…que como mi asesor en todo, y como la única persona más cercana a mí, aparte de algún otro ser viviente…creí que me apoyarías, aunque sinceramente pensaba hacerlo aunque no me apoyases, sin embargo quería saber lo que opinabas.

En ese momento me odié por mostrarme como una mariposa de jardín. Todo blandengue.

No eres débil por contarme esto, Cullen. ¡Yo te considero un amigo!, y esta son la clase de cosas que hacen los amigos. No te preocupes.

Se supone que el que lee las mentes soy yo.

Sí. Pero olvidas acaso que, ¿El que lee y manipula emociones soy yo? – ironizo con falsa fanfarronería.

Siempre eres un engreído bastardo en estos momentos. – dije con una sonrisa de camaradería. No porque me hubiese conmovido sus palabras, sino porque tuve que aceptar que de cierta forma tenía razón.

-Sí. Mátenme por cursi.

Hablamos un poco más acerca de cómo iba a proceder y para cuando había fijado la fecha del codiciado momento. Se quedó petrificado cuando le dije que era esa misma noche, jah…como si fuese muy difícil imitar una maldita roca gélida.

La conversación se extendió bastante, y después de dos horas tuvimos que darla por terminada.

Proseguí a arreglarme para salir a buscar a Isabella y traerla a la casa y a la "vida" que de ahora en adelante serían suyas…y por extensión mías también.

¡Edward! – dijo mi Isabella cuando aparecí en su puerta casi de improviso.

Digo "casi" porque si bien ella sabía que iría por ella para llevarla a mi casa, pues no estaba informada de la hora a la que acudiría.

Eran las siete más cuarto cuando atravesé el umbral de su puerta con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que me broto del alma, si es que tengo una. Al fin y al cabo eso no importaba pues dentro de pocas horas finalmente estaría completo. Tendría a Bella por toda la eternidad.

Sería mía y solamente mía.

Se encontraba vestida solo con una bata de salto de cama color verde turquesa, se ajustaba de una manera exquisita a cada curvatura de su cuerpo, el cual también seria mío muy pronto.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido que la estaba mirando con deseo.

Amm…este…aun no termino de arreglarme. – cuando subí mis ojos a su cara me percaté del rubor adorable que había en sus mejillas. Sentí que algo se estremeció en mi zona sur pero tuve que aferrarme a mi autocontrol.

_…solo espera un poco más…solo un poco más y podrás tenerla como la has querido desde el primer momento… _me repetía a mis adentros.

Siento si te incomodé…-¡Si, claro! - es solo que…tener una Venus cerca de mí y no admirarla es bastante difícil.

Bella se sonrojó más y se acercó a mí para depositar un casto beso en mis comisuras.

Gracias eso es muy halagador. – musitó en tono bajo. – Voy a terminar de arreglarme para que nos vayamos a tu casa. ¿Sí?

_Dirás_ _Nuestra Casa_… - Sí, vamos a mi casa. Puedes llevar algo si quieres pasar la noche conmigo. – dije en tono sensual.

Y como réplica a ello recibí una respuesta que me causó una erección instantánea.

Esta noche la pasaré contigo, Edward. – dijo Bella con la mirada más abrasadora que me había dedicado hasta el momento.

_Dios, Esta…y las que vienen, mi Bella._

En cuanto llegamos la dejé ponerse cómoda. Pasó a mí…nuestro dormitorio; solo que ella aún no lo sabía; y se cambió mientras yo esperaba por ella en la sala de estar.

Decir que estaba nervioso es poco. Sentía entumecido cada hueso de mi cuerpo como si eso pudiese ser posible. Creo que de haber podido transpirar de seguro lo hubiese hecho.

Media hora después, Isabella salió luciendo un exquisito babydoll de color blanco con un encaje inocentemente sensual. Lo recordaba muy bien. En una de mis primeras visitas ilícitas a su apartamento me topé con ese y otros dos conjuntos más. Reservé uno para mi _"uso personal"_ por así decirlo.

Isabella se tiñó de un rubor color rosa en sus mejillas y se concentró en mi mirada. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por poder leer su mente en aquel instante.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida favorita antes de hablar, y noté como se quedaba sin aliento.

No sabía que la seducción y la inocencia podían comulgar de manera tan perfecta. – me puse de pie y le acaricié su mejilla a lo que su cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose – Solo Dios sabe cuánto deseo hacerte mía.

Y maldito fui al decir eso, mi voz ni siquiera tembló.

Ella pareció pasmarse al momento en que dije aquello y luego bajó la mirada.

No soy nada especial, Edward. No sé cómo ni por qué insistes en hacerme sentir como si fuese única. Soy una mujer común y corriente.

No sabes lo que dices, Isabella.- me pegué a sus labios y hablé entre ellos. – Durante años esperé que apareciera alguien aunque fuese un cuarto de lo que tú eres. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho; de lo contrario puede que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que tú eras la que yo buscaba.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y casi me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello. Quería que la noche transcurriese entre deseo y eternidad; no con sentimentalismos absurdos. Y no me refería a ella sino a mí.

No quiero que llores…- le abracé y deposité un beso en su coronilla. –Quiero que esta noche sea de pura alegría. Ya que será _"la primera de nuestra vidas"._ – no sé si Bella logró captar el énfasis en mi frase, pero no dijo nada.

Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano. Me guió hasta mi dormitorio en donde se agachó en frente de mí para deshacerse rápidamente de mis zapatos y calcetines. Se anotó unos cuantos puntos al darme un exquisito masaje en los pies que hizo que mi sexo quisiera romper mi bragueta y darse una buena liberada. Luego subió hasta mi camisa de manga larga y despacio abrió los botones de mis puños mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y retorcía sus caderas contra mi erección.

Su roce me envió unas sensaciones que me acercaron bastante a Dios, aunque sabía que estaba muy lejos de él desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ella parecía capaz de darle luz a mi oscuridad. Éramos como dos partes de un todo. Lo celestial y lo perverso. Lo divino y lo sacrílego.

¡Bella! –gemí en su cuello y lo mordí con suavidad tentándola, ¡y por todo lo celestial!, que me echen al inframundo si no funcionó.

Sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la parte frontal de mi camisa. Uno a uno.

Halé sus cabellos con cierta rudeza pero no se quejó, por el contrario gimió contra mis labios y allí aproveché para introducir mi lengua y degustar su calidez húmeda.

Nos exploramos…nos compenetramos y nos entregamos. Todo en un beso largo y apasionado.

Cuando me di cuenta hasta donde habíamos llegado, Isabella me tenía abierta la bragueta de mi pantalón e introdujo la mano en mis bóxers para acariciar mi pulsante erección.

Hice acopio de mis fuerzas y la volteé sobre la cama y me deshice con presteza de su sugerente encaje blanco. Unos erguidos y hermosos pezones rosados me saludaron e invitaron a saborearlos.

¿Para qué ser maleducados cuando "esa clase de gentileza" te brota al natural?

Sorbí y besé a mi antojo, disfrutando del manjar que esa piel cremosa me proveía.

Edward…me estás…matando…- dijo en cuanto mis labios se desplazaron de un pecho a otro.

Se arqueó.

No, mi preciosa Bella. Solamente te doy placer como no has conocido jamás. – mi ego necesitaba hacer una declaración y optó por ese momento en particular.

Jamás. – repitió ella mientras enterraba los dedos entre mi cabello.

Mientras nuestros sexos se acariciaban y mis labios hacían lo propio con sus magníficos pechos, fui percatándome de algo, si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso dentro de poco estaría dentro de ella y quizá podría herirla.

No podía permitir eso. Tenía que alejarme…

Pero entonces Bella se frotó firmemente contra mi miembro y acabó con mi raciocinio. Hacia atrás…hacia adelante…luego más rápido…

Ambos jadeamos y nos fundimos en un beso voraz.

Mientras ella me demostraba cuan cerca estaba del orgasmo yo me deleité en el roce húmedo y caliente que me ofrecía su delicada intimidad.

Gemimos sin tapujo alguno cuando alcanzamos el éxtasis juntos y en ese preciso instante mi naturaleza se hizo presente.

La mordí en la yugular y disfruté del sabor de esa sangre dulce que manaba para mí. Al principio grito pero como los espasmos no remitían no se alejó.

Estaba totalmente perdido bajo la seducción del elixir que la sangre de Bella me proporcionaba; pero mi mente forzó a mi cuerpo a despejarse, así que paré de beber y dejé correr mi ponzoña por sus venas. Comenzó a retorcerse bajos mis manos como si se estuviese quemando. Y si al caso íbamos…se sentía de esa manera.

¡Me quemo, Edward! ¡me quemo! – graznó ella entre gruñidos y quejidos.

Acaricié su cabello como si eso pudiese calmar ese dolor. Pero sabía muy bien que esa agonía no la calmaba ¡nada, ni nadie!, solo debía esperar hasta que terminase la transformación.

Shhh. – le susurré al oído. – Todo saldrá perfecto hermosa. Todo irá bien. Desde ahora estaremos juntos por y para siempre. Y luego voy a acariciar tu alma con las palabras adecuadas para que entiendas que la eternidad no significa nada si no estamos juntos para disfrutar de ella.

Dicho esto bastaba esperar dos cosas:

Que la agonía de Bella terminara en tres días, y que mi maldita soledad se desapareciera de una vez y para siempre.

De ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto, pues ya tendría lo que quería: A mi bella convertida en una maravillosa inmortal solo para mí y por toda una eternidad.

Ya nada podría salir mal. ¿No es cierto?

_**Sé que tienen**__** ganas de matarme por tardarme tanto, niñas. Y no les quito la razón. Pero mi tesis me reclama. Cuando salga de eso podré escribir tranquilamente.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a las personas que me dan su apoyo por . a todos aquellos que me han incluido en sus autoras favoritas o en sus historias favoritas. No saben lo mucho que me fascina leer cada review que me dejan. Gracias por eso.**_

_**Y gracias también a las que se toman un minutito de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario de aliento en mi blog. **_

_**Para todas…mis eternos agradecimientos y…Ahora es que queda historia ;) **_

_**¡Besos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Noveno Capítulo: "Existencia Maldita"**

"_Tan hermosa, tan pálida, tan fría. Bienvenida a la inmortalidad Isabella Swan. Y bienvenida a mi eternidad, ahora eres mía para siempre"_

Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada. Isabella aún yacía en la cama del cuarto principal de mi casa. Que de ahora en adelante sería nuestra. Su palidez me indicaba que el proceso estaba a punto de finalizar. Habían sido tres días malditamente tortuosos y largos. Ahora reposaba tranquila en el lecho porque le había colocado una buena dosis de morfina con la esperanza de hacer de su transformación un proceso menos doloroso. Como lo fue el mío.

Me negué a recordar esa época donde Carlisle vivía aconsejándome. Un sentimiento extraño que luego reconocí como un anhelo se quiso enraizar en mi pecho pero me negué a darle cabida.

El aire de aquella madrugada parecía especialmente helado. Una llovizna golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas anunciando posiblemente una tormenta; el miedo que me invadió esperaba con ansias que el estado de la naturaleza no predijese el futuro de mi relación con Bella, porque si así fuese lo que me esperaba era una tempestad en vez de una compañera.

Oh, mierda…

Sus párpados temblaron antes de abrirse por completo y mostrar unos hermosos orbes color granate. Su ceño se frunció al verme, y su cuerpo se movió tan rápidamente que apenas me dio tiempo a erguirme para que no me llevase por el medio. Se lanzó hacia una esquina de la habitación con la espalda pegada a la pared y tenía las manos engarfiadas como una fiera a punto de atacar. De su boca salió un bramido más animal que humano a manera de clara amenaza.

Bella. – dije en tono suave para tranquilizarla. – Soy yo, cielo. Edward.

Ella se irguió despacio y noté como iba reconociendo de a poco el lugar. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia, y lentamente parecía irse calmando. Luego se miró las manos y los brazos. Tocó la piel de su brazo como si se estuviese conociendo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se tocó la cara.

¿Edward? – me miró confundida. - ¿Qué le pasa a mi voz? ¿qué me pasa a mí?

Su tono rayaba entre el pánico y la histeria. Fui acercándome lentamente a ella para no sobresaltarla hasta que llegué a su altura.

¿Me dejarás tocarte, Bella? –susurré por lo bajo. Asintió y yo procedí a tocar su mejilla. Ella recostó su rostro en mi mano y yo disfruté al máximo de su contacto. La piel la sentía cálida contra la mía. Tan perfecta…tan mía.

¿Qué me pasa? – preguntó de nuevo con tristeza.

Su tono hizo brotar un lado protector que normalmente no salía a la luz; pero con ella me fluía natural.

¿No recuerdas nada, cielo?

No…- dijo titubeante al principio – Solo sé que estábamos besándonos y de pronto…- su mirada se volvió recriminadora. _Oh no_..- ¿Me mordiste?

Intenté tocarla de nuevo pero se alejó rápida y violentamente de mí. Y maldito fuera si eso no me lastimó.

¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?...¡No te me acerques! y ten la maldita decencia de decirme y mantenerte lejos.

Isabella, por favor. No te alejes de mí como si fuese un apestado.

¡¿En qué me has transformado? Dime lo que me hiciste y puede que deje de temerte.-gritaba histérica, por su tono supuse que lo último solo fue un vil engaño para que le dijese la verdad.

No quiero que me temas.

¡Entonces dime de una condenada vez lo que quiero saber!

A pesar de sus gritos, su voz me parecía como el canto de una sirena. Atrayente y hechizantemente irresistible. Pero no podía eludir más la realidad, debía hacerle frente a mis decisiones.

En vez de acercarme a ella, me erguí en mi sitio para darle algo de espacio y poder prever cualquier arranque de furia; puesto que los neonatos son inestables emocionalmente. Me erguí en mi sitio para hablar.

Isabella, ahora eres una inmortal. O lo que los de tu especie llaman vampiro.

¿Qué? ¡Debes estar loco! – bramó dejando luego escapar un gruñido muy similar al de un león, su expresión se intensifico en pánico debido al gutural.

Quizás. Pero ahora estoy diciendo la verdad. – juré solemnemente.

Ella estaba turbada, se tocó los colmillos y al notar la ausencia de anormalidad me vio dando descrédito a lo que decía. Negué con la cabeza antes de hablar.

No funciona así, cielo. No tenemos grandes colmillo no nos quemamos al salir al sol, ni nos pueden eliminar clavándonos una estaca en el corazón. Todas esas…cosas, son puras habladurías de quinta, infundadas en las producciones hollywoodenses. – quería evitar en lo posible decir malas palabras delante de ella, pues lo último que necesitaba era que creyese que aparte de monstruo era un descortés.

Ella estuvo caminando de un lado al lado hasta que se detuvo y su mirada se clavo en mi, parecía la de una fría asesina. Pero en vez de increparme lo que hizo fue interrogarme con calculadora atención.

Supongamos que te creo, Edward. Pero ¿Por qué me transformaste? ¿por qué precisamente yo de entre tantas mujeres mejores y más hermosas que yo? – en la antigua Isabella esas preguntas me hubiesen sonado a tierna inseguridad pero en esta nueva criatura era como una peligrosa bomba de tiempo.

Te elegí… - dije después de una larga pausa. - …puesto que fuiste tú quien me gustó desde un primer momento. Y las demás no son como tú. Sí, las hay más exuberantes e incluso más hermosas; pero la cosas es que…no las quiero.

¿Por qué?

Porque ellas no son como tú, ya te lo dije.

Eso no me dice nada.

Pues es lo que hay. No soy de los que andan por ahí declarando sentimientos, Bella.

Su mirada se encendió con una ira que hubiese acobardado a cualquiera, pero yo ya estaba harto de dar explicaciones. Le había dado la inmortalidad debería demostrar más agradecimiento; pero era mujer; y las de de su género siempre encuentran la manera de volver locos a los hombres. Siempre seremos las víctimas, no importa la especie.

¿Entonces lo anterior a esta noche fue una actuación? – gruñó entre dientes.

Sí… y no. Sí, porque no soy ese príncipe encantado que creíste que era. Y no, porque cuando te dije que me gustabas y te deseaba demasiado lo decía enserio. Así que no te engañé…mucho.

Isabella bramó y jure que por un instante me saltaría a la garganta para matarme.

Te odio, Edward Cullen. Como…como es que pudiste decidir por mi. Como puedes ser tan…¿Quieres saber otra cosa? Tú no me diste una vida eterna, como acabas de decir. Tú compartiste tu maldición sin fin conmigo para hacer tu infierno de destino más llevable. Para llenar tus noches insulsas y vacías. Para saciar tus deseos sexuales y tu avidez de poder. Solo para eso. Me has quitado la vida, una llena de realidad, una vida de verdad, ¿Eternidad? Quien la necesita si no se puede respirar, si no se puede _vivir_.

No me conoces, no puedes saber cómo soy o como vivo; para que tengas una base real para decir esas cosas.

¿No? – se rió sarcástica – Mira esta casa Edward, además de ti nadie más la habita ¿o me equivoco? – mi silencio contestó por mí - ¿ves? Eso quieres decir que estabas solo y de seguro hastiado de no tener alguien con quien compartir tu "vivencias sobrenaturales". Sé que deseabas, por lo cual sé que tienes deseos sexuales reprimidos, y antes de que me digas de que no estuviste antes conmigo por mi bien y porque no querías hacerme daño déjame que te conteste de una vez: no te creo una reverenda mierda.

Bieeeeeen. Y yo creyendo que sin palabrotas la situación sería más civilizada…

¿Te abruman mis palabrotas, Edward Cullen? ¡Pues te jodes!. Tú creaste una nueva Bella. – su tono fue un oscuro susurro. – Tú creaste este monstruo al condenarme a una existencia maldita.

Yo no…

¿Tú no qué? ¿Esto no es una maldición acaso? Entonces explícame a que se debe el fuego que me quema la garganta y el estómago, justo ahora lo siento, y dudo mucho que sea reflujo. ¡Explícame! – gritó.

¡Pues sí! ¡es una maldición o una bendición! Velo como te dé la gana. Ahora debes alimentarte de sangre, los alimentos no te sirven para nada y te sabrán horrible. Pero te digo de una vez, evitar alimentarte, no es una opción y siempre es recomendable mantener el hambre a raya para no matar a los inocentes. – ya estaba cabreado y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus reproches. – Dime ávido de poder. Dime egoísta. Dime monstruo, asesino o lo que quieras. La verdad es que soy todo eso y más de lo que puedes llegar a creer; pero no me avergüenzo de lo que soy y no lograrás que lo haga. ¿Quieres una disculpa por transformarte? Pues ni de chiste la tendrás. Ahora eres mía y estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante.

Eres un arrogante cabrón…

Sí…sí…sí. Ya sé que no eres un objeto…bla bla bla. Que no puedo poseerte…bla bla bla. Pero de igual manera, solo sé que tú me necesitas y yo a ti. Velo como un negocio, es fácil: tú me das y yo te doy.

Tras una larga pausa llena de gruñidos y blasfemias por lo bajo ella asintió.

Muy bien, Cullen. Expón tus condiciones. – dijo dando tres pasos en mi dirección. Sonreí con descaro ante sus palabras, había ganado. Yo había ganado.

Lo que quiero es fácil. Quiero tu compañía. Que seas mi amante.

¿Nada de sentimientos? – preguntó ella fríamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

Lo único que estoy interesado en sentir, es placer, solo eso.

Muy bien. Aquí van mis condiciones: no quiero imposiciones del tipo "_no harás esto porqué yo lo digo"_; si no debo hacer algo tendrás que darme una maldita buena razón para no hacerlo, si no…pues lo haré en contra de tu voluntad. Y cuando me harte de estar contigo deberás dejarme ir tranquila ¿me hice entender? – su tono era frío y calculador. Casi la odié por ser tan astuta se supone que en ese momento debería estar luchando conmigo en vez de negociando, maldita sea.

Gruñí.

Está bien, pero entiende que no puedes andar con más nadie excepto conmigo.

¿por qué? – dijo en tono beligerante.

Porque eres mi compañera, y lo mínimo que te pido es respeto, no aceptaré que te andes buscando amantes por cualquier lado.

Se carcajeó con abierta malicia.

Ya te dije, cuando me harte de ti…me iré. Mientras, estaremos juntos. Pongamos un límite de tiempo.

Estás demente, no aceptaré eso.

Oh, sí. Si lo harás o me largaré justo en este instante y tendrás que buscarte a alguien más para que sea tu compañera, y ya que es mejor malo conocido, que bueno por conocer…

Vale. – la interrumpí.- Considerando que tu primer año es tu periodo de novata o de neófita como los de mi especie le llamamos, pues es menester que estés conmigo aprendiendo como sobrevivir, y luego podremos disfrutar de un largo y placentero periodo. ¿Qué te parece dos años?

Ella asintió.

Dos años. – sentenció ella. – Y luego cada quién tomará su camino, Edward.

Sonreí con descaro.

Te aseguro, cielo; que dos años no serán suficiente para que sacies tu pasión por mí. Pero dejaré que seas lo suficientemente ilusa como para creértelo. – sonreí con descaro.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Dos años, Cullen.

Veremos, pequeña. Mientras, aprovechemos para alimentarnos.

Ella se tensó.

¿Cómo lo haremos?

Me encogí de hombros.

Como lo hacen los vampiros. Con sangre, Bella.

No puedo creer que estés haciendo que me alimente de personas. – me gruñó Bella, pero su mirada estaba clavada en los tres asaltantes que se repartían las ganancias sustraídas a algún digno ciudadano.

Dime lo que sientes al oler su sangre, pequeña. Porque sé que puedes olerla. – la incentivé.

Me arde…- tragó grueso. – Me arde la garganta descomunalmente y mi estómago parece que se estuviese incendiando.

Noté su necesidad y casi me lamenté por llevarla al límite, pero debía hacer que dejara sus inhibiciones y sus culpas.

Son tuyos, pequeña. Ve por ellos, le harás un favor a la sociedad.

Sus ojos se veían torturados pero en ese instante su necesidad fue más fuerte que sus tabúes y se escudó entre las sombras para acechar a sus presas, yo la seguí de cerca por cualquier eventualidad.

Como era de esperarse, los hombres se embelesaron con su belleza y nauseabundos pensamientos de lo que querían hacer con ella llenaron mi mente. Rechacé la idea de atacarlos solo porque sabía que ella acabaría con todos…y si se escapaba uno…bueno, simplemente ninguno se escaparía. Me encargaría de eso personalmente.

Pero no hizo falta; Isabella como si fuese una experta se movió vertiginosa como un rayo y le rompió el cuello a dos de ellos mientras que el tercero quería darse a la fuga, pero ella en tres hermoso saltos se situó a sus espaldas y le asió contra ella para enterrar sus colmillos es su vena. Los gritos del humano duraron poco, y ella procedió a alimentarse de los otros dos con abierta necesidad. Su técnica no era limpia, pero eso era comprensible puesto que era su primera vez, pero mentiría si dijese que no me encantó verla cazar. Estar al acecho de algo y moverse que sinuosidad para atrapar a su presa. Me pregunté lo que se sentiría sentir ese tibio aliento en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Entonces una furiosa erección amenazó con romper mis vaqueros.

Pero mi miembro ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, ella tenía una facilidad impresionante para hacer que la deseara con intensidad.

Terminó con el tercero y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su brazo, me reí de forma oscura puesto que me parecía la versión gótica de una nena.

No puedo tomar más…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Pero la quemazón persiste. – se tocó la garganta.

Lo sé, pequeña. – le contesté mientras me acercaba a ella. – Eso es parte perenne de esta existencia, te acostumbrarás.

Le extendí la mano para que ella la cogiera. Ella la miró con renuencia.

Estoy sucia. – se miró la ropa, al cual estaba rota por las veces en que luchó con los hombres. Volteó a ver a mi mano extendida y luego a mi cara con desconcierto. – Es en serio, doy asco.

Me encogí de hombros, caminé hasta ella estreché su mano y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estaban los cuerpos…

¡Los cuerpos! Debíamos deshacernos de los cuerpos del delito.

Debemos esconderlos. No podemos dejar huella de sus muertes.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y en menos de diez minutos los tres cuerpos estaban tirados entre árboles adentrados a un bosque anexo al callejón. Todos desperdigados.

Esta es tu nueva habitación, Bella. – le dije enseñando con la mano la extensión de todo mi cuarto.

Enarcó una ceja y me miró con recriminación.

Sería más acertado decir que esta es "tu" habitación. – puntualizó.

Asentí.

Claro que lo es. No pensarás que íbamos a ser amantes por bluetooth. – seguí caminando. – No sé tú, pero yo creo que eso no sería muy satisfactorio para ninguno de los dos.

Me carcajeé sin un ápice de vergüenza y luego me tendí en la cama.

A lo mejor me reiría si no tuviese en frente a un prospecto devaluado de un bastardo egoísta.

Uh. Eso fue bajo.

Como tú. – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una de las puntas de la cama. – Así que date por aludido, si así lo quieres.

Su tono ya no estaba mortificado; al menos en apariencia; y su actitud era tranquila. Parecía que se había resignado al trato que ambos teníamos o bien…sabía que no podría escaparse de mí. La primera me generaba una deliciosa ansia posesiva y la segunda un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo.

Bella, ven hacia mí. – le ordené de manera suave pero firme desde el cabecero.

Sus movimientos sinuosos hicieron de mi miembro un prisionero con ansias de fuga. Él reconocía a quién se había convertido en mi meta y también sabía lo cerca que estaba de empezar a consumar mi objetivo. Poseer a Bella, empezaría por su cuerpo…pero finalizaría con su alma.

Si es que quedaba algo de ella ahora que me acompañaba en mi maldita inmortalidad.

Poco a poco el suave colchón iba cediendo a sus pasos y su mirada hipnotizadora, cual cobra, demandó toda mi atención. Mis ojos se perdieron en sus pozos color rojo. Rojo sangre.

La tomé de la parte posterior de su cabeza y la estrellé contra mis labios sin poder esperar ni un segundo más; su gemido de satisfacción fue toda la autorización para atraerla de un ágil movimiento y colocarle debajo de mí, sin problema alguno.

Nuestras bocas no se acariciaron, se devoraron, y de vez en cuando nuestros filosos dientes tomaban parte en el acto al morderse cada tanto, en demanda de algo. Los míos, querían más de ella. Y los de Isabella…me eran un enigma indescifrable, pues aún después de la transformación no podía leerle la mente.

Besé su frente adorando su mente aguda y su temperamento testarudo. Besé sus mejillas añorando el color que solía teñirlas cuando era humana. Y finalmente descendí besando toda la extensión de su barbilla en un acto simbólico de toma de posesión. Ella era eterna…y su eternidad me pertenecía.

La suavidad de su cuello...de su pecho y finalmente de la elevación de sus senos, fue el preludio perfecto para el manjar exquisito que probé al tomar sus pezones en mi boca. Succioné y lamí a mi antojo, arrebatándole en el proceso frases que encendían mi deseo con cada movimiento.

Cuando las ansias de probar más de ella fueron irresistibles, atravesé el valle de sus pechos y pasé por su ombligo, y me posicioné frente a su centro que estaba abierto y brillante por mí. Una fragancia rica, intoxicante y desconocida brotaba de ella. Y yo estaba más que encantado de ser quién la consumiera. Y el único también. Sobre todo eso…El Único.

Levanté mi vista hacia ella de manera que nuestras miradas se encontraran y le dí más que un mensaje…le dí una advertencia:

Dos años no te serán suficientes, Bella.

_**Este capítulo no tiene dedicatoria, porque la única persona que se me cruza por mi mente en estos momentos, no merece una dedicatoria de una historia como esta. **_

_**En fin…esta es la primera vez que escribo solo un capítulo. Ni más ni menos que eso. **_

_**Mis disculpas por eso. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

**Décimo****Capítulo:****Reencuentro****con****el****pasado.**

Sus manos necesitadas apretando mi cintura. El resto de mi cuerpo rugiendo por poseerle. Y el sabor de los dulces fluidos que aun permanecían en mi boca; eran el preludio perfecto para lo que haría con ella en apenas unos instantes.

Nuestras ropas estaban hechas girones y tiradas en a–quien–coño-le-importa-donde, y los sonidos de su respiración errática eran la sinfonía ideal que me instaba a tomar su cuerpo y unirlo al mío sin miramientos. _Como__había__esperado__por__esto__…_

Arrastró sus uñas con más fuerza de la necesaria contra mi espalda, pero no pudo herirme así que entre irónico y perversamente excitado le sonreí.

¿Quieres lastimarme, Bella? – su gruñido respondió por ella, así que aproveché y la penetré con mis dedos una vez más y luego me quedé quieto. – ¿Esto es una agonía para ti y por eso quieres vengarte haciéndome daño? – moví mis dedos índice y medio dentro de ella y para desesperación suya, me congelé de nuevo.

Bufó.

Descaradamente me reí en su cara.

Para mí también fue una agonía esperar por ti. – saqué mis dedos y repté por su cuerpo hasta quedar posicionado entre sus muslos. Pegué mi boca a la suya pero solo hasta que nuestras comisuras se rozaron, hice girar mis caderas para acariciar su centro con mi sexo. Ronroneó.

Eres un bastardo…egoísta…

Lo sé. – tomé mi erección palpitante con mi mano y la posicioné en su entrada más que lista para recibirme. Empujé hasta el fondo haciendo que se arqueara. La curva de su cuello me sedujo y no le encontré el sentido a resistirme. Ya la tenía entera ¿para qué negarme cualquier capricho? La mordí con mis incisivos pero sin llegar a ser violento. Solo lo necesario para que ella se entregara aún más al placer. Y por supuesto que lo conseguí…

¡Edward! – salió de sus labios en un susurro mientras se apretaba contra mí.

Se movió conmigo a un ritmo enardecido, dando rienda suelta a las pasiones que llevábamos demasiado tiempo conteniendo. Mi miembro se inflamaba más y más dentro de ella, que era tan estrecha, tan cálida…tan perfecta. Impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba y las sujeté con una mano mientras que con el otro brazo me apoyaba de la cabecera. La arremetí con fuerza. Pero lejos de quejarse, sus piernas se entornaron en mi cuerpo afianzándose a mí.

No busqué prologar ningún orgasmo, sabía que el cansancio no nos vencería ni nos fallarían las fuerzas. Así que sin ahorrarle ni ahorrarme nada dejé que nuestros seres se entregaran al placer del éxtasis.

Ese primer orgasmos fue extenso, me derramé en ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, lo cual tenía sentido si se tenía en cuenta que jamás me había obsesionado así por alguien. Pero ese fue tan solo el comienzo de muchos desahogos más. Mi Bella buscaba saciar su pasión al igual que yo.

Pero lo que ambos no sospechábamos era que a partir de aquella vez, los dos nos haríamos adictos a algo que era más fuerte que el sexo. A algo…que ambos desconocíamos…sobre todo yo…

Los días con Isabella eran agridulces. Por un lado se había vuelto una maldita testaruda que amaba llevarme la contraria hasta en la forma de decorar la casa. Había tirado en una caja; que posteriormente sería destinada al confinamiento en el ático de la granja; todos mis Sports Illustrated*. Eso sin mencionar que me había hecho comprar todo un nuevo mobiliario, alegando que el anterior era horrible, que la casa parecía lúgubre y dejaba al descubierto que en la casa vivían vampiros. Los tres baños y medio pasaron de ser una ducha, un retrete y un lavabo con espejo, a parecer una jodida sala de un spa contemporáneo. Isabella se encargó de escoger sanitarios que parecían cualquier cosa menos eso, lavamanos en pareja que estaban empotrados en una elegante y sobria mesa de madera negra que contrastaba con el blanco de la cerámica, duchas ultra modernas que simulaban la lluvia para el alivio del estrés y para nuestro baño personal un jacuzzi con capacidad para cuatro personas. De ante mano le advertí que no metería a ningún otro en esa bañera que no fuese yo, a lo que ella sonrió y me dijo un desvergonzado: _"__Ya__veremos__"__._

Lo más desesperante de todo fueron los siete días de remodelaciones sinfín, con los malditos buitres fisicoculturistas que consiguió por albañiles, que encima de todo no podían verla porque los ojos se les quedaban prendados en su trasero; y para colmo, tras finalizar la obra; Bella se encargó de colocar un revistero de madera negra a juego con el ambiente de los baños que contenían una decena de revistas femeninas, siendo predominante la Cosmopolitan*, me había arrastrado hasta su antigua casa para traer los números que tenía allá. Esa era su biblia.

Pero aquí viene lo irónico y lo dulce; la mentada revistita esa era su mejor mentora a la hora de orientarla en posiciones sexuales; cabe destacar que este era el medio con el que conseguía manipularme para conseguir lo que quisiera; y hasta consejos de belleza. Así que después de tener los dos meses viviendo juntos; peleando por el día y retozando por las no…Bueno, a cualquier hora; yo mismo corría hasta la tienda por ella. ¡Larga vida a la Cosmo!, y la mejor parte fueron, los días interminables en los centros comerciales los cuales podrían describirse en una sola palabra "INSOPORTABLES", corría de boutique en boutique, sin mostrar el mínimo aburrimiento, y mientras yo servía de carrito de carga, ella insistía en usarme también como estilista personal, rogaba a las horas tope para que la dejaran entrar en las tiendas, digamos que su poder de convencimiento aumento considerablemente desde su transformación. Las empleadas la dejaban pasar sin tapujo y cumplían todos sus caprichos. Admito que no todo era tan malo, verla lucir esas prietas faltas que caían desde su cintura hasta medio muslo no era del todo un infierno, y eso sin dejar pasar los exquisitos modelos de victoria secret que se había compra ahora que tenía una vida "sexualmente activa"; yo me había enamorado perdidamente de uno negro con encajes grises, era exquisito, sobre todo imaginarme a mi vampiresa en el, me volvía loco. Esas en resumidas cuentas, eran todas las cosas que venían incluidas implícitamente en el contrato que me hacia dueño de mi fría Bella.

Bueno, después de todo ella no era frívola, y a pesar de su inicial posición beligerante y su juramento de aborrecerme por el resto de nuestros días, Bella se avocó a ser una compañera. No era una neurótica del orden, pero mantenía la casa hermosa y de cierta manera le otorgaba una dulce calidez que jamás creí posible.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser visto con miedo, con admiración, con envidia e incluso con deseo, pero había instantes en los que nuestros ojos se encontraban y ella parecía querer decirme algo con su mirada. Pero muerto en vida, al fin y al cabo, no supe como descifrarla.

Siendo tan huraño y tan cerrado con mis cosas, jamás permití que alguien excepto Jasper husmeara en mis cuentas, Bella en cambio de manera sutil se inmiscuyó en mis negocios, recomendándome cómo manejarlos y en qué invertir. Resultó ser una administradora de lo más sagaz, por lo cual la dejé colaborar.

En resumidas cuentas, llevábamos una relación mejor de lo que yo había estimado. Lo que la irritaba más, era no poder salir a los sitios que habituaba antes, le había explicado más de una vez que eso era peligroso. Ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo podía verla. Si la reconocían, sabrían que algo le había ocurrido y tratarían de averiguar lo que había sido.

¡Maldita sea, Bella. Que no! – le grité exasperado. - No podemos acercarnos a tu trabajo. No correré ese riesgo.

¡Estoy harta de estar aquí! Quiero saber cómo están las cosas en la empresa después de mi desaparición…

¡Exacto! El mundo te cree desaparecida en acción. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te vea algún conocido y te pregunte sobre lo que te pasó? Acepta de una maldita vez que tu vida de mortal pasó. ¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta discusión? ¡Cuantas?

¡Hasta el momento en que decida irme de aquí! – se volteó y desapareció dejando una ráfaga de viento hasta una habitación contigua a la nuestra. El portazo que dio estremeció la granja entera.

La seguí pero a mi propio ritmo, no pensaba darle el gusto de tenerme como un perrito faldero tras ella. Cuando llegué a la puerta traté de girar la manilla pero no pude. La había trancado con seguro.

Bella. Deja de ser tan infantil y ábreme.

¡Lárgate! Eres él último que quiero ver y escuchar ahorita.

Tarde o temprano tienes que salir de allí…

¡Lárgate!

¡Es mi casa!

¡Pues te jodes! Tú me hiciste una prisionera de este lugar. Ahora te aguantas. – de pronto su voz me llegó desde detrás de la puerta – No has tenido ni un remordimiento de conciencia hacia lo que me has hecho. Perdí mi vida por tu egoísmo, jamás me preguntaste si quería estar a tu lado. Solo decidiste lo que fue más práctico para ti.

Buen punto…una sonrisa llena de ironía cubrió mi boca aunque nadie pudiese verla.

Si crees que ese discursito de Lo–Dejé–Todo–por–Ti me conmueve, estás muy equivocada.

Escuché una carcajada seca del otro lado…

Para conmoverte tendrías que ser capaz de sentir algo. Y no eres capaz de eso, Edward Cullen. Toda tu existencia gira en torno a ti, a tus deseos, a tus caprichos, a tus designios y a tu voluntad. Piensas que el mundo exterior está obligado a darte lo que te mereces puesto que te sientes el dueño y señor de todo. Me das pena, Edward. Porque en dos años yo estaré libre de ti, pero no habrá más nadie que te soporte. Ningún ser, sea de la especie que sea, puede tener sentimientos por algo que es tan frío y tan vil.

Una extraña presión se instaló en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras…pero aún así, no cedí.

Nunca te pedí que me quisieras, ni tuvieses sentimientos por mí. Tengo lo que quiero de ti, que es tu cuerpo. Cualquier otra cosa es un plus, y puede ser desechable.

Silencio…un gran silencio se instaló en la casa. Ella no se movió de la puerta y no contestó nada más. Con una vacía sensación de triunfo dí media vuelta y salí de casa. Afuera llovía torrencialmente mientras yo me dedicaba a caminar de un lado al lado para obligarme a calmarme.

"_Me__das__pena,__Edward.__Porque__en__dos__años__yo__estaré__libre__de__ti,__pero__no__habrá__más__nadie__que__te__soporte.__Ningún__ser,__sea__de__la__especie__que__sea,__puede__tener__sentimientos__por__algo__que__es__tan__frío__y__tan__vil__"__._

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Detestaba admitir que lo que me había dicho me estaba carcomiendo. Tenía que ser su presencia constante, apenas me reconocía. ¿En qué momento me había vuelto un blandengue con cargo de conciencia?

Desde la ventana de la habitación contigua a la nuestra vislumbre una penetrante y voraz mirada, ¿odio?, ¿rencor?, ¿ganas de atravesarme tal vez?; Bella solo necesitaba estar un poco molesta y podía fácilmente dejar de lado su calidez para convertirse en la más fría del mundo. Se dejaron caer las cortinas en la habitación y solo eso necesite para volver a mi estado de desgracia.

Tiré de mi pelo con frustración. Mientras que una parte de mí no dejaba de gritarme que había cometido el peor error de mi existencia, la otra me decía que había hecho bien en sentar mi posición. Isabella se había pasado de la línea y alguien tenía que marcarla de nuevo.

Traté de poner mi mente en blanco dejando que el agua que se escurría por mi cuerpo se llevara las presiones…

Una hora después, cuando la lluvia amainó y me cansé de parecer trapeador de patio exterior, pasé a la casa escurriendo agua por todos lados. Luego lo limpiaría. Pasé directamente hasta la habitación en donde se había encerrado Isabella, hacía rato atrás. La puerta seguía cerrada.

Bella. Ábreme, por favor. Vamos a hablar. – nada. Ni un ruido. – Ábreme. Sé que llevamos las cosas a niveles innecesarios…

¡Nada!...La preocupación me apretó el pecho. Golpeé la puerta con fuerza.

¡Isabella! – giré la perilla y seguía trancada. Le di un punta pié a la puerta y la arranqué del marco. No había nadie allí.

Solo estaba abierta la ventana. Salí pitando de allí tratando de seguir su rastro pero tras dar vueltas alrededor del perímetro de la granja durante una hora completa, perdí las esperanzas. La condenada lluvia se había llevado su rastro.

Me subí en mi automóvil, puesto que aun era de día y no quería correr riesgos de ser visto corriendo por las azoteas de los edificios de New Hampshire. Cuando llegué a su antigua residencia, me di cuenta que no había pasado por allí puesto que su olor no estaba por las cercanías. Le pregunté por ella al viejo portero y me dijo que no se le había vuelto a ver desde hacía dos meses atrás. Lo cual estaba bien, ya que nos habíamos infiltrado en su apartamento en medio de la madrugada, para evitar ser vistos y levantar sospechas. Sus compañeros de trabajo habían reportado su ausencia con la policía, pero no habían podido dar conmigo, puesto que nunca fueron hasta mi casa en los suburbios. Como había llevado una magnífica labor, nadie pudo culparle de desfalco ni de nada por el estilo.

No tenían ni una pista por donde comenzar a buscarle. No tenía familia, pues era hija única y sus padres habían muerto. No mantenía contacto con ningún familiar lejano ni amigos que no estuviesen en su antigua empresa. Estaba bloqueado.

Estaba perdido sin Bella, no solo volvía a mi soledad apabullante, sino que también estaba vacío.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron infernalmente lentas. La jodida cama parecía un stadium completamente vacío y no había querido cambiar el tendido pues el que estaba aun guardaba restos de su olor y el mío mezclados. Veía su ropa, y la respiración me fallaba. Tuve que reconocer que el monstruo se había debilitado. Que ella lo había debilitado.

La casa estaba callada, lúgubre y hasta desordenada por el desastre que armé en la sala de estar en un acceso de ira. No me había alimentado desde la última vez que lo había hecho con ella. No salía de casa, ni contestaba el teléfono, razón por la cual mi socio Jasper apareció en la puerta de mi casa a las tres semanas de la desaparición de Isabella.

¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, Edward? – sabía lo que veía.

Un prospecto desgreñado y cetrino sin contar lo ojeroso que estaba por la falta de sangre.

Me encogí de hombros ante él y lo dejé pasar antes de dejarme caer en el sofá más cercano que comenzaba a mostrar rastros de polvo, ya que era un modular de cuero negro. El material crujió y sonó al irse recogiendo bajo mi peso. Recosté la cabeza en el mueble y le respondí:

Se fue, Hale. Isabella se fue.

¿Por qué? Lo último que supe de ustedes es que les estaba yendo bien. – su tono era neutro y sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Pues sí, pero en medio de una discusión le dije cosas hirientes, luego tuve la maravillosa idea de largarme una hora completa y cuando volví a casa ya no estaba. Fue un día llovioso por lo cual su rastro se lo llevó el agua…- levanté los brazos e hice una seña de falsa victoria levantando los brazos. - ¡Y heme aquí! – los dejé caer de nuevo.

Jasper se recostó en sus rodillas. Luego me sonrió misteriosamente.

¿Qué harías si te digo que esto ya lo sabía desde antes de venir? – sus palabras me parecieron incomprensibles por un segundo, pero no me dio chance a responder – Te lo pondré así; ¿Qué harías si te digo que sé en donde está Isabella?

Me levanté de golpe y le enfrenté, pero muy diferente a como lo haría el viejo Edward, se lo pedí con desesperación en vez de ordenárselo:

Por favor, hale. Por lo que más quieras. Dame la dirección. ¿Cuánto quieres?

Él se rió y por dios santo que sentí como si el fuego me recorría la venas…¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

No necesito que me des dinero por eso, te considero un amigo. De una forma bizarra y algo huraña, pero amigo al fin. – el alivio se apropió de mí al instante. – Y me alegra ver que esa fachada de hielo tuya se está quebrando.

Otro que lo notaba…intenté desmentirle, pero…¿Qué le diría? "estaba actuando así para ver como reaccionabas" o mejor aún "es que estoy practicando para actor de Broadway y quise entrar en personaje". Cualquier opción me parecía ridícula, así que finalmente lo admití.

Ya no soy el mismo, Hale. – de pronto revestí de dureza mi tono – Pero ni de chiste creas que me he vuelto un blandengue.

¡Ja! No lo creí posible, amigo mío. – se puso en pie y luego palmeó mi hombro antes de mirarme con seriedad. – ¿Preparado para saber en dónde está ella? Aunque no te va a gustar lo que te diré. – asentí – Primero prométeme que no serás un cabrón tiránico cuando la encuentres.

¿Por qué me dices eso?

Porque la he visto. He hablado con ella.

¿Y no sospechó que fueses mi socio? - dije escéptico.

Meneó al cabeza.

Le dije que no conocía a ningún Edward Cullen. Y además influí en ella dándole una sensación de confianza. – bastardo tramposo, era un bendito y oportuno bastardo tramposo.

Luego me paré a pensar.

¿Pero como la localizaste?

Esta es la parte de la que te dije que no te gustaría saber. Ella está con una familia de nuestra especie que me topé allá en Forks. Los conocía a unos pocos días de haber llegado al lugar. ¿Puedes creer que no consumen humanos? – un ramalazo de frío se coló por mi columna. Asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. – Ya sabes de quién te hablo ¿cierto? Está con la familia de Carlisle.

Pe…pero ¿cómo?

¿Cómo se encontraron? Pues Carlisle estaba acá revisando unos negocios y para mala suerte tuya estaba en el bosque cazando, cuando una muy extraviada y desesperada Isabella se topó con dos de sus hijas adoptivas y ¡zas! Adoptada de inmediato.

Caminé de lado a lado intentando calmarme. No quería volver a ver a Carlisle en mi vida, esperaba no tener que mirar de nuevo esos ojos topacios, pero él tenía algo que no pensaba abandonar, quizás había hecho las cosas mal, pero las enderezaría costara lo que costase.

Reserva los pasajes. – dije sin más hacia Jasper. El Edward calculador tenía que volver, al menos por un rato, necesitaba mantenerme en mis cabales para pensar mejor. – Voy a cambiarme y a preparar todo…

Los pasajes los compré antes de venir para acá. Imaginé que no querrías perder el tiempo. – me sonrió con cara de A–poco–no–soy–el–mejor.

Lo apunté con la mano mientras salía encaminado hasta la alcoba principal.

Tienes bien merecido un aumento. Te lo juro que sí.

Se sentó y cruzó las piernas hasta dejar su tobillo encima de su muslo. Con la mano me instó a apurarme.

Muévete, Cullen. El vuelo sale en una hora; allí discutiremos mi porcentaje de aumento por semejante eficiencia.

Y por primera vez en sesenta años experimenté lo que era la esperanza.

Unas cuantas horas después estábamos en un taxi encaminados hacia la mansión de "Los Cullen". Me sentía ansioso. ¿Qué haría Carlisle cuando me viese en su puerta? De seguro me correría. ¿Isabella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando llegase hasta ella? ¿Me dejaría acercarme? En medio de esas cavilaciones Jasper me anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Una casa inmensa y de líneas modernas apareció después de quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de bosque. Era como si hubiese aparecido simplemente entre aquel paisaje, y aún así no rompía la armonía de este. Unos grandes ventanales de cristal se extendían por el frente y unas escaleras de madera eran en preludio a una puerta ancha y pomposa que daba acceso al interior de la gran casona.

Como vampiros, gozábamos de un sentido del oído excepcional. Así que antes de que el carro estacionase salió Carlisle en compañía de una hermosa mujer con el cabello color caramelo y unas facciones que irradiaban calidez.

Al ver a mi socio salir del auto ambos sonrieron y salieron a su encuentro. Pude darme cuenta que se habían hecho muy buenas amigos. Después de saludarse tomé un respiro y salí del auto.

Carlisle se quedó ipso facto mientras que el taxi se perdía entre el follaje natural.

Caminé hasta el comienzo de la escalera sin subirla.

Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Él asintió y se separó de la mujer para llegar hasta mí.

Buenas noches, Edward.

Sin demasiadas vueltas y rodeos, decidí ir al grano:

Tienes algo mío y vengo por ella. ¿En dónde está Isabella?

_*__Sport____Illustrated:_ Revista americana de deportes.

_*Cosmopolitan:_ Revista femenina re conocida a nivel mundial.

_Bueno chicas, como siempre aquí les dejo mi actualización! Esperando que me dejen su comentario *0* saben que son el por qué para seguir escribiendo…sus comentarios me llenan de entusiasmo para continuar mis historias…un beso! _

_**Marie K Matthew.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Capítulo Undécimo: "Espejos rotos"**

Carlisle y yo seguíamos en la puerta a la espera de que alguno reaccionase, y tomando en consideración que yo ya había dicho mi parte del guión en la cual exigía lo que él tenía de mi propiedad, era de esperarse que me saliera con un muy acertado y poco previsible _"__Toma __a __Isabella, __Edward. __Tengan __una __buena __y __larga __existencia. __Te __deseamos __lo __mejor __y __te __escribiremos __en __navidad__"__._ O la otra opción, —_menos __razonable_—, pero más predecible era que me dijese: _"__¡Maldito __bastardo __malagradecido! __¿Cómo __osas __pisar __mi __casa __después de __cincuenta __años __de __ausencia? __¡Lárgate __de __aquí!__"_...pero no. No hizo eso. Y la verdad era que me jodía inmensamente su estado de No—sé—qué–decirte. Tanto mental como vocal y físico.

Entretanto mis sentidos estaban más que aguzados buscando cualquier indicio de mi Bella, la impaciencia me carcomía, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Tal vez en la última habitación del corredor en el segundo piso, mi antiguo dormitorio. O tal vez estaba adentrada en el bosque, porque por más que aguzaba mis sentidos no la podía sentir, ni oler cerca. Por qué demonios jugábamos a los petrificados, mataba por verle, necesitaba de ella con demasía, con urgencia, y Carlisle osaba a permanecer en silencio, inexpresivo, congelado.

No decía nada. No hacía nada. No pensaba en nada. Lo había dejado noqueado con mi aparición. _Sorpresa, __sorpresa._

Al final, Jasper fue el que rompió el silencio al aclararse la garganta…

–Ejemmm. Bueno…creo que empezamos con mal pie. —señaló a Esme y luego a mí—. Edward, esta hermosa dama de acá es Esme. Y…bueno…a Carlisle ya lo conoces aparentemente, así que…

—Sí. —fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, mientras estaba a la espera de que alguien saltara desde algún punto sobre mi cabeza y quisiera descuartizarme.

Tras pasar un incómodo minuto más de silencio, Carlisle dio un paso hacia mí.

Me puse en guardia de inmediato.

Y él…me extendió su mano a modo de saludo. En su mirada brillaba la comprensión y la compasión que le caracterizaba. ¡Bah! Ese infeliz debería haberme puesto las cosas un poco más fácil, en vez de tratar de quebrarme por dentro. Pero lo peor del caso es que él siempre era así, no era una artimaña, simplemente Carlisle Cullen, mi creador y mentor durante diez años era el ser más bondadoso del jodido planeta tierra. Lo cual siempre lograba arruinarme la jornada al hacerme sentir la peor escoria de todas. Hey…una cosa es saberlo y otro que te lo echen en cara.

En fin. Al final ignoraba porqué; quizá por la falta de alimentación que me tenía descolocado o tanto bosque me inutilizó el correcto funcionamiento de las neuronas; el hecho es que extendí mi mano y estreché la suya; pero lo que en definitiva no esperaba fue que me atrajese hacia su pecho para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo.

Y aunque soy un excelente lector de mentes no me lo vi venir en ningún momento. Esme y Jasper estaban tan atónitos como yo; aunque ella parecía más que asombrada, conmovida.

—Siento haberme puesto tan emocional. —Admitió Carlisle mientras fingía alisar su camisa Dior de seda color marfil sobre sus pantalones de lino marrón oscuro de Balenciaga—. Pero en serio me alegra volver a verte. No creí que volviese a pasar alguna vez. Y mucho menos antes de que hubiese pasado al menos un siglo.

Ante esa actitud tan paternal que se le daba natural, me estremecí y enterré los dedos con frustración en mi cabello. Había llegado a su casa, exigiendo a _mi __compañera_ de una _mala __manera_ y aún así él decía que estaba feliz de verme. Sí, probablemente yo debía ser el cabrón malagradecido más grande de la historia. Muchas gracias.

—Hmmm. Bueno… a mí también me alegra verte. —dije a la vez que me era imposible verle a la cara. Aunque no lo crean yo tenía un ápice de decencia en mi cuerpo; el que no saliese mucho a la luz pública es un tema reservado para otra discusión.

—Por favor, pasen. —nos urgió la hermosa mujer que parecía ser la compañera de Carlisle.

Miré a Jasper en busca de alguna resolución que me instara a volver en otra ocasión. Pero no; el muy desgraciado pasó como Pedro por su casa dejándome a mí afuera con los perfectos prospectos de anfitriones y con mi actitud de Emo-descortés.

—Pasa, por favor. Debemos hablar. —me pidió Carlisle, en un tono que no solo denotaba cortesía sino también firmeza. Asentí y pasé a su lado en modo automático. Luego volví a hacerlo a modo de saludo con la dama.

* * *

—Jasper nunca mencionó que te conocía. —Intervino tras pasar un largo e incomodo silencio.

Carlisle movía sus manos al hablar con esa elegancia sinuosa que caracterizaba a nuestra especie. Permanecía sentado en su exquisito escritorio de líneas contemporáneas elaborado en vidrio y metal forjado. Estábamos en un sobrio estudio donde resaltaba el mármol blanco, la madera pintada en tonos fríos y una decoración minimalista. Me recordó de inmediato a mi Bella, y el monstruo que habitaba en mí se estremeció con anhelo. La extrañaba demasiado.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo. Tendría que haber sido un adivino para haber sabido que eras mi creador.

—Aun así no puedo creer que nunca hayamos tenido una conversación en la que no hayas salido a relucir de manera accidental, aunque fuese. —en ese momento me permití excavar en su mente y dilucidar si sus palabras tenían el deje de sospecha que yo intuía.

No me equivocaba. Carlisle Cullen lo que tenía de buena gente también lo poseía en inteligencia. Esperaba saber si Jasper tenía algún propósito al esconder tal casualidad pero me negaba totalmente a responderle esa clase de cosas, por que el asunto es el siguiente…no me gustaban las confesiones. Punto final. Por eso lo sacerdotes y yo no nos llevamos bien, ¿esa dinámica de dime todo lo malo que has hecho mientras esperas a que te perdone y encima te imponga una penitencia? No, gracias. Y definitivamente no la haría con Carlisle por mucho que el jugase al papel de Yo – soy – tu - padre – y – te – quiero. No, no lo haría. Esas eran cuentas de mi rosario que solo a mi socio y a mí nos incumbían. Caso cerrado.

Así que utilizando mi muy desarrollado talento del Cabronismo, perfeccionado a través del tiempo, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Simples casualidades del destino que quería que nos topásemos a la cara hoy… lo que me lleva a otro tipo de casualidad en la cual está involucrada mi compañera. ¿En dónde está Isabella? —esta vez cuando hablé utilicé un tono menos frío pero casi igual de demandante.

Carlisle me sonrió con ternura a la vez que rememoraba al Edward que había sido en la década que había estado con él. Parecía verme como una especie de niño…

—Sigues siendo igual de directo e impaciente, Edward. Este medio siglo no te ha enseñado a esperar o ser un poco más sutil. —yo estaba en total desacuerdo con él, por mi Bella tuve que esperar mucho. Demasiado. Bueno no tanto…pero a mí me pareció muchísimo tiempo. Noté que Carlisle se ponía repentinamente serio y sabía lo que se me venía encima a continuación— Isabella no tiene intenciones de volver a su antiguo hogar, Edward. O más bien. Ella lo describió como una _prisión_.

Sus palabras me hirieron en lo más hondo y en ese preciso instante comprendí una cosa más; de las tantas de que estaba entendiendo desde que conocí a Isabella Swan; qué el puto corazón, aunque estuviese muerto, era un artefacto sumamente jodedor de existencias, puesto que aunque creyeses que estaba muerto y bien muerto parecía ser vulnerable a que viniese cierta persona indicada y te haga ver, que tus creencias sobre algo o la manera en que llevas tu vida da asco y pena ajena. Ese era mi caso, porque allí, sentado en una cómoda y simple butaca en medio de un estudio de mi antiguo creador al que por cierto había abandonado, la verdad me acaba de golpear en las narices diciéndome que jamás le di una opción de escoger a Bella, que por el contrario todo se lo había impuesto sin tomar en cuenta su opinión. Y dejarle escoger los muebles de la casa no contaba en este contexto.

Era eso….o que debía ser el primer vampiro de la historia que empezaba a sufrir del SPM (Síndrome Pre – Menstrual).

Apreté mis manos al nivel de mi regazo tratando de lidiar con la vergüenza que me producía que aquel que era algo así como mi "papá vampírico" me estuviese viendo con esa clase de reproche en los ojos. Y no es como si no me hubiesen visto así antes, de hecho Jasper lo había hecho con bastante regularidad desde que nos conocimos, pero el hecho de que lo hiciese Carlisle, era como mil veces peor que si lo hiciese cualquier otro.

—Jamás… —titubeé—. Jamás creí que Bella se sintiera así.

Para mi asombro; de nuevo. Al parecer ese era el día de _Descubre__lo__que__puedes__sentir_; Carlisle rodeó su escritorio para abandonar su imagen de _Soy__el__Jefe_ y se sentó a mi lado, como lo hacía tantos años atrás cuando iba a aconsejarme. Tragué grueso.

—Mira, hijo. Comprendo perfectamente lo que la soledad es capaz de hacernos, pero comprende que el hecho de que seamos inmortales no nos hace dueños y señores de las existencias ajenas. Quizás te estés diciendo que yo no te pregunté si querías ser un vampiro, pero recuerda que eso lo hice a petición de tu madre que no quería que murieses y que de alguna manera sospechó que yo podía salvarte. —se acercó hasta mí para colocar una mano sobre la unión de las mías y verme a los ojos con un remordimiento que me seguía quebrando por dentro—. Hoy te pido disculpas si sientes que nunca debí haberte convertido en lo que eres. Pero por favor, no obligues a Isabella a llevar una existencia miserable por el simple hecho de que estés resentido conmigo.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Carlisle me había dicho resentido? Y además de todo ¿Creía que había convertido a Isabella en un estúpido intento de venganza contra el destino que me había tocado? Indignado me aparté de su toque y en un rápido movimiento que él no vio venir me coloqué en una de las esquinas de su oficina mientras lo miraba ahora con rabia.

—Es cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo solo, vagando por varias partes del mundo. Pero jamás he pensado en castigarte a ti o a más nadie por la condición en la que me encuentro ahora. Y con respecto a ella… —sonreía con mofa mientras que señalaba con la nariz hacia la puerta—. Se nota lo poco que me conoces, Carlisle Cullen. Aunque te parezca que soy una criatura fría y detestable; lo cual sé que soy; nunca he sido de los que van por el mundo haciendo uso de mi ponzoña para ir regando el vampirismo como si fuese la AHI1N1. ¿Cómo diablos se te va a ocurrir algo así?

Entonces recordé los sentimientos de frustración y molestia que me hizo querer huir de su lado hacía cinco décadas atrás. Esa rabia me estaba carcomiendo en aquel momento mientras lo veía al otro lado de su opulenta oficina, mientras que él me miraba con… ¿remordimiento? Bueno…fuese lo que fuese no estaba ahí por él…solo iba por mi Isabella. Punto final. Hacer las paces o no con Carlisle no parecía que me ayudase a mejorar mi existencia.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Nunca quise darte a entender…

Levanté la mano para hacerlo callar. Había vuelto a colocarme a la defensiva.

—Las disculpas me dan urticaria. Resérvatelas. Mejor haz el favor de decirme en donde está Bella para que pueda hablar con ella y terminar con esta visita improvisada, que por lo visto no nos está haciendo ninguna gracia a los dos.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Pero igual lo haré. Necesito llevar mis cosas a la casa de Jasper; así que necesito hablar con ella para poder arreglar nuestras diferencias e irnos.

Entonces el elegante vampiro de cabellos rubios como el sol tomó un respiro, se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta mí, sin embargo pareció comprender que no quería su cercanía y permaneció lejos de mi persona en ese instante. Pero su gesto me mostraba una determinación que sabía que me traería problemas.

—Debes de comprender que cuando Isabella llegue con Alice y Rosalie; que en este caso las considero, al igual que a ella, como mis hijas adoptivas; si decide que no quiere irse contigo, no permitiré que la obligues a hacer algo que no desee.

—Esa decisión no es tuya. Lo concerniente a nuestra relación solo nos involucra a Isabella y a mí. —esperaba que mis palabras fuesen lo suficientemente claras como para que él comprendiese que debía hacer como Houdini y desaparecerse de la escena.

Su ceño se profundizó pero sus facciones no demostraban que quisiese hacerme algún daño. Lo que era típico en él. De hecho, en su mente una palabra se repetía una y otra vez. _Hijo__…__.hijo__…__hijo__…__hijo__…__hijo__…_

Me negué a ir por ese lado. Así que cambié de sitio hasta quedar situado al lado de la puerta.

—Cuando decidiste darle a entender que ella era como un objeto para ti, y hacer que huyera hasta encontrarse con mi familia y pedirnos asilo; lo convertiste en algo que me concernía. Nadie mejor que tú sabe que jamás dejaría que nada tocase a ninguno de los míos. Y ahora Bella es una de ellos.

Maldita fuera mi vulnerabilidad que hacía que desease lo que él tenía. Lo que una vez hace cincuenta años había tenido y decidí dejar atrás para llevar una existencia como mejor me parecía. Unos fantasmas que jamás creía que me golpeasen lo hicieron con fuerza burlándose en mi cara de la soledad que me había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, que luego Isabella había llenado y que cuando se fue, el agujero se había acrecentado aún más dejándome en claro que la eternidad podía ser una patada en las pelotas si no tenías a nadie importante con quién compartirla.

Noté que me seguía mirando con atención mientras esperaba que le dijese algo y sus cavilaciones mentales estaban dirigidas a desear que Bella estuviese lejos mientras que mantuviésemos esta conversación con un final desconocido.

Me erguí en mi sitio y le dije algo que ni yo mismo hubiese creído que diría alguna vez si me lo hubiesen preguntado diez atrás.

—Si Bella no quiere acompañarme, aunque mi deseo es que así lo haga; no la obligaré a hacerlo. Me iré por donde vine y no la molestaré más. —tragué grueso ante lo difícil que se me estaba haciendo pronunciar aquellas palabras tan fáciles de decir pero no de asimilar— Ten la seguridad y la tranquilidad de que no volveré a tu casa y seguirán su curso normal de existencia sin que los moleste.

Carlisle me miró como si no pudiese dar crédito en un primer momento a lo que le estaba diciendo, luego, lo hizo con un entendimiento que me hizo estremecer.

—Edward… ¿estás enamorado de Isabella?

Si fuese un mortal de seguro que hubiese aprovechado que la oficina estaba en un muy alto primer piso y hubiese saltado por la ventana de cabeza hasta que quedase enterrado y no pudiese ver esa expresión de _Ahhhhh__—__¿no__—__es__—__adorable?_ Que tenía él en frente de mí.

—No…n…nnn…no…yo no estoy enamo… ¡NO! Yo solo quiero a Isabella como mi compañera.

—Y si no lo estás ¿por qué titubeas tanto? —ostentoso, subió la barbilla, entrecerró sus ojos y mostro su sonrisa la cual tenía un deje de humor que me pareció de repente de lo más vergonzoso.

Me volteé hacia la pared y miré de frente el cuadro _espantoso_ del clan más poderoso de vampiros del cual Carlisle formó parte hacía muchísimos años; los Vulturis. Estaban asentados en Italia, al menos que algún inmortal desfasado se le ocurriera intentar ventilar la existencia de los vampiros ante la mirada pública; así que eran como una especie de guardianes para los de nuestra especie. Y justo en frente de esa horrenda pintura con aire de magnificencia, intentaba cavilar sobre alguna posible ruta de escape que me permitiese salir ileso de aquella situación tan…incómoda.

Porque _no_ podía amar a Isabella…de eso estaba seguro. No sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, ni tampoco como mostrarlo. Sabía que generaba una necesidad apremiante de tener al objeto de adoración al lado.

_Bueno….eso lo tenía. _

Pero también sabía que aquel ser era capaz de poner en perspectiva tu manera de actuar o de hacer las cosas si querías mantenerlo a tu lado…

_Oh oh…eso también lo tenía…_

Aunque no presentaba la muy popular sensación de las jodidas mariposas en el estomago…

_Espera, eso también…_

Y como último síntoma de Enamora-ditis tenemos la comunión perfecta de cuerpos a la hora del sexo…

_¡Ooooooh! mierda…estaba en un aprieto…_

—Edward, no sé tú, pero yo creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo mientras que te inventas un argumento suficientemente convincente de que no estás acá por estar enamorado de Isabella. —y nuevamente la voz de Carlisle permitía que una nota burlona se colara en ella casi con descaro.

Suspiré frente a la pared y me volví aún sin ese dichoso argumento del cual él hablaba pero de igual manera le respondí con tozudez:

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. —me encaminé hacia la puerta sin tomar en cuenta su reacción— Esperaré para hablar con Isabella en la sala. Sé que no está porque ni su arma ni su voz han llegado hasta mí, por lo cual estaré solo en la estancia. Si me permites…

—Edward…— la voz de Carlisle me congeló en el sitio deteniendo mi mano que agarraba la perilla de la puerta—. No hay necesidad de que estés solo más tiempo, hijo. Y si ella no quiere volver contigo; aunque la voy a apoyar; seguiré dejando mis puertas abiertas para ti. Siempre guardé la esperanza de que volvieses… —_no __lo __digas__…__no l__o __digas__…_— porque para mí tu seguirás siendo mi hijo.

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después de la conversación con Carlisle que era digna de ser transmitida por el programa de Oprah, seguía tirado en el muy mullido sofá de Esme que parecía tan blanco como las propagandas de los detergentes en la televisión, además de hacer zapping indiscriminadamente con el control remoto, la ansiedad me hacía incapaz de ver nada. Habían pasado tres semanas. Tres largas y horribles semanas en las cuales había comprendido lo importante que era esa mujer para mí, lo indispensable que era su presencia en mi cercanía si me quería sentir pleno. O si simplemente quería sentir…algo.

Había sido siempre ella la que desde un principio había puesto mi mundo patas arriba haciendo que comenzara a sentirme vivo de alguna manera y el hecho de que las palabras de Carlisle me dieran vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza eran el claro resultado de que Isabella estaba quebrando uno a uno los espejos en los que me gustaba mirarme para asegurarme, que el ser frío y poderoso que creía ser, seguía ahí.

Después de pasar por vigésima séptima vez por el canal ESPN y seguir de largo jugando con las teclas del control remoto, me resigné a que esa debía de ser las jodidas baterías del maldito conejito rosa que andaba de un lado a otro con el bombo. _Y __dura__…__y __dura__…_

—¡Hemos llegado, Carlisle! —canturreó en alto una melodiosa voz que no me era conocida en absoluto.

Inmediatamente percibí la esencia de Bella y salí de la estancia sin esperar presentaciones algunas. El mundo se detuvo cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta del patio trasero. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros ceñidos color negro, un suéter de punto rojo con cuello en V que realzaba esas ondas color chocolate y que tan gloriosamente se meneaba al ritmo de la brisa mientras me quedaba embelesado como un idiota frente a ella. Se tensó al verme y lamenté que un chispazo de deseo se hubiese manchado inmediatamente con un terror y hasta con desprecio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo entre dientes.

Una rubia alta y hermosa se tensó a su lado y noté la posición protectora que tomaba a su lado, eso sin contar de que estaba mirándome de arriba abajo analizando cuales podrían ser mis debilidades por si tenía que atacarme en algún momento. Si la situación no fuese tan tensa y tan decisiva para Bella y para mí, de seguro que me hubiese reído en su cara.

Una figura pequeña con movimientos de bailarina de ballet tomó a Isabella del antebrazo y le susurró al oído que se tranquilizara y me dejase explicarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Casi se lo agradecí.

Más no, Bella la miró con un aire de indignación.

–¿Tú sabías sobre esto, Alice? –ella asintió, dejándome descolocado por un breve momento hasta que comencé a sospechar sobre cual podría ser un don desarrollado por la chica de cabellos de duendecillo— y no me has dicho nada. Eso se llama deslealtad.

La en ese momento juzgada meneó la cabeza de lado a lado con autosuficiencia.

—No, se llama hacerle caso a un…presentimiento. —dicho eso tomó a la rubia del brazo y la instó a acompañarla a la cocina para darnos espacio. La segunda cuando pasó a mi lado me gruñó como lo haría un pitbull al cual te acercas demasiado por su territorio.

—No me importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, no me pienso ir a vivir a tu casa de nuevo. —Derrotado meneé la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No es mi casa, Bella. Ya no.

Se vio confundida por un breve instante.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Desde que te fuiste eso solo era una construcción. Se convirtió en una moderna cripta en donde vivía un muerto porque su vida se había ido lejos.

* * *

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a que te acompañase con esas frases de telenovelas baratas— admitió Isabella que estaba sentada en una alta y congelada piedra, mientras yo terminaba de desangrar a un maldito siervo. El cual por cierto, tenía muy mal sabor.

Dejé el cuerpo seco y sin vida detrás de unos arbustos y me senté a su lado mientras mirábamos el tranquilo paisaje conformado por un hermoso lago rodeado de varios robles y arces, además de un denso follaje verde que cubría casi la totalidad de los troncos de los árboles. No había un musical trinar de pájaros como música de fondo, ni siquiera el sonido de los grillos nos servía de banda sonora para lo que estaba a punto de admitir frente a ella. Nuestra naturaleza depredadora era presentida por los animales con suma facilidad y nos indicaban con su silencio que nos consideraban una abierta amenaza.

—No eran palabras de telenovelas. Solo la verdad. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas porque debo decirte algo que no tenía intenciones de que fuera escuchado por los demás. Gracias por confiar en mí.

—No lo hago. —admitió ella con naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros—. Es solo que noté que necesitabas alimentarte con urgencia, y además sé que cuento con mi fuerza de neonata para partirte en dos si me quisieras llevar a rastras hasta New Hampshire de nuevo.

La miré a los ojos y por muy afeminado y cliché que suene sentí que me perdía en aquellos orbes color granate iguales a los míos. Podría estar siguiendo la asquerosa dieta a base de animales de Carlisle, pero aún nuestras miradas eran semejantes.

—No lo haría.

—¡Ja!...

—Hablo en serio….

—Sí, claro. Y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—He cambiado…

—No, Edward. Tú no cambias, siempre serás esa criatura egoísta y fría de la cual te enorgulleces ser. Puede que ahora tengas un lapsus de remordimiento por lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas atrás, pero sé que eso no puede haber bastado para que te dieras cuenta de lo egocéntrico que te has vuelto. —era tal la determinación que mostraba al decirme aquellas terribles, aunque sinceras palabras, que estuve a punto de dar por terminada la conversación y largarme de allí mientras quedara algo de mi orgullo. Pero el masoquista que había en mí desde hacía un tiempo para acá, tenía aún más ganas de arrastrarse. Sin embargo si seguía con ese numerito de _"__Mírame, __soy __el __sufrido, __despechado __y __renovado __Edward __Cullen__"_ ella no me creería. Así que mi lado oscuro, fue una vez más la mejor salida.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé una piedra del suelo y la lancé por el agua con tanta fuerza que se clavó en el tronco de un viejo arce.

—Como quieras.

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho Como–quieras.

—Eso lo escuché. No soy ninguna sorda.

—¿Entonces para qué diablos me preguntas?

Se rió con amarga sorna antes de girar la vista hacia el paisaje.

—Ahora si eres el Edward que conozco.

—Nunca he dejado de serlo.

—Exacto, por eso me largué de tu lado. Por lo cual no entiendo por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo.

—Yo tampoco la verdad. Porque ¿de qué manera te voy a explicar que pasé las tres peores semanas de mi existencia después de que te fuiste? No me lo creerías y como acabas de hacer, terminarías riéndote de mí. No digo que no me lo merezco, pero igual no me da la gana de pasar por ello.

Volteé hacia ella y noté que me miraba confundida. Había logrado captar su atención con seriedad. _¡Aplausos __para __el __maestro!_

—Me quieres camelar, utilizando alguna trampa tuya de manera retorcida. Te advierto que no caeré. —el orgullo y el recelo le sentaba bien. La hacía lucir sexy.

—No te pienso envolver en ninguna trampa, Isabella. Por favor. No seas ridícula. Deja de ver tantos dramas televisados. En serio, eso solo existe en Gossip Girl. Y no todo es una jodida conspiración. —agregué muy pagado de mí mismo mientras citaba una se sus series favoritas, la cual veía en la tv; hasta los capítulos repetidos; aunque la tuviese en DVD.

Su manera de mirarme me indicaba que mis palabras habían calado. Que enigmático era el sexo femenino. A veces; como en esta ocasión; te desvivías por explicarte con frases tiernas, pero no te las creían, así que te toca que apelar al sarcasmo y es entonces cuando ellas se dan cuenta de que vas en serio.

Recordatorio mental para Edward Cullen: leer "Las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres son de Marte" para constatar si el autor es tan listo como yo. Muchas gracias.

Isabella se mostró dubitativa, claramente se debía estar debatiendo entre las dudas por mi sinceridad y el rencor que había creado en ella mi manera de actuar hasta el momento de su partida. Decidí aprovechar ese momento de indecisión para tomar un poco de ventaja y mejorar mis posibilidades de quedarme con ella. O mejor dicho, que ella volviese conmigo.

—Bella, mira…no pretendo decirte que soy un santo, ni puedo prometerte que de un momento a otro cambiaré mi forma de ser con tal de recuperarte; o que dejaré de ser un cabrón sarcástico y bastardo…

—Nunca lo creí posible. —Sonreí con sorna.

—Muy bien, porque no creo que pase…más aún así te puedo proponer que comencemos de nuevo. Que respetaré tus decisiones, cualquiera que sea que tomes y si no estoy de acuerdo con ellas, las discutiré antes contigo en vez de imponer mi manera de pensar. No puedo ser tu príncipe azul encantador, pero si puedo intentar ser un compañero real que tratará de darte lo mejor de las pocas cosas buenas que tenga en su persona. No es el cielo, ni la luna y las estrellas o esas mierdas cursis…pero por todo lo que es sagrado, es más de lo que nunca me creí posible de ofrecer al alguien. —sabía que lo que decía no era digno de salir en ninguna novela por muy mediocre que fuera, pero si era lo más sincero y sentido que había dicho hasta ahora.

No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella estaba meditando sobre mis palabras y casi tuve la certeza de que las había tomado en serio. Pero con Bella nada era seguro, pues a diferencia del resto del mundo a ella no podía leerle la mente para saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de volver a lo que teníamos antes o incluso mejorarlo.

Después de un largo momento cargado de exasperante silencio finalmente preguntó:

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Edward? Quiero la verdad y solo la verdad. —exigió.

Tragué grueso y si hubiese podido transpirar de seguro que en ese momento me hubiese puesto la tapa de un cazo en una estufa a toda mecha. ¿Qué palabras podían describir lo que sentía en realidad por ella? Decir que la deseaba era quedarse corto. Si le decía que la necesitaba era como contar una sola parte de una historia, y si le declaraba que la am…no…no estaba listo, ni seguro aún. No sabía que era eso, y después de soltar la palabra con A nunca más podría retractarme.

—Yo…—enterré mis dedos en mi cabello y exhalé con frustración. Los segundos corrían y yo solo era capaz de titubear—. Mierda, Bella no sé. Me tomaste desprevenido. Yo…

—¿Tú qué, Edward? Suelta lo primero que te venga a la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites. Era como estar guindando de un acantilado sosteniéndome con una sola mano temblorosa. Las probabilidades de caer estrepitosamente eran jodidamente demasiadas, tantas que un miedo casi irracional recorría todo mi ser de palmo a palmo.

—Joder, Bella…justo ahora no tengo nada en la cabeza… —y entonces supe que la había cagado incluso antes de terminar la frase—. ¡No lo tomes a mal!

Su media sonrisa tan carente de alegría me heló por dentro, pero no tanto como la decepción que tiñó sus ojos de golpe.

—Claro que no, Edward. No puedo tomarme a mal lo único que has dicho en serio durante todo este rato. Tu cabeza no puede tener una respuesta simplemente porque tu corazón tampoco la tiene. Traducción simple: no sientes nada por mí. Solo un deseo vacío el cual quieres que llene al irme contigo. Estás dispuesto a ser mejor para que decida no irme o mientras que tramas alguna manera mejor de cómo retenerme a tu lado hasta que finalmente te hartes de mí y me des una patada por el trasero. La eternidad es demasiado tiempo como para no aburrirte ¿cierto?

Se levantó a un ritmo casi humano y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa. ¿Cómo mierdas se me habían salido las cosas de control hasta este punto? Tenía todo prácticamente dominado hasta que ella hizo una estúpida pregunta, que precedió a mi aún más estúpida respuesta y todos mis esfuerzos se fueron por la borda.

Desesperado por perderla de nuevo corrí tras ella, la giré con rapidez y la estrellé contra el primer tronco ancho que encontré a nuestro paso. Le di la vuelta y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo que comenzó a reaccionar con bastante rapidez ante esa cercanía suya, la cual se me había negado por tres agónicas y largas semanas. Durante un instante me miró con deseo antes de desviar la vista y comenzar a forcejear contra mi agarre de acero.

—Aléjate, Edward. O no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte en este mismo instante si no te apartas.

—Me arriesgaré a conocerlo. —dicho esto me devoré su boca con ansiedad y por muy molesta e indignada que estuviese conmigo sus labios se abrieron de ipso facto para recibir a mi lengua más que dispuesta a masajear a la suya con caricias que tenían de todo menos de lentas y tiernas, y mucho de demandantes y violentas.

Mordí su labio y lamí mi propia ponzoña en él. Esa misma que le había dado la eternidad que ahora se negaba a compartir conmigo. Había anhelado cada curva de sus labios, en todo el tiempo de esos malditos y miserables días sin ella. Su tersa lengua se enredó con la mía, poniendo más duro que nunca, en ese instante tuve un repentino ataque de pertenencia que me hizo rozarme con rudeza contra su sexo que seguía envuelto dentro de aquellos vaqueros.

_No __por __mucho __tiempo__…—_dije para mis adentros

Le arranqué los pantalones con fiereza trayéndome en el intento también su ropa interior. No había tiempo para sutilezas, necesitaba enseñarle lo perfecto que podíamos estar si estábamos juntos a través de nuestro cuerpos. Y esperaba que mi plan desesperado diera en el clavo.

Jadeó cuando el aire tocó sus partes antes de que mis dedos posesivos la invadieran percatándose de aquella exquisita humedad que se había colado de ella con solo un beso mío, el cual aún no finalizaba.

Solté su boca y besé su cara con un desespero demencial hasta llegar a su cuello, y la mano que antes la aprisionaba contra el árbol escaló hasta uno de sus pechos y masajeó su pezón sin miramientos. Sus dedos buscaron anclarse en distintos lados, una entre mis cabellos y la otra en la mano que tenía en su pubis y que masajeaba con rudeza. Abrió sus orbes granates en los que parecía que la pasión los hacía parecer aún más rojos y se onduló contra mi mano.

—¿Esto responde a tus preguntas? —dije mientras me apartaba media milésima de segundo para quitarme torpemente los pantalones, sacar mi sexo en un movimiento desesperado y penetrarla hasta la empuñadura de mi miembro que estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera contestarme su orgasmo se desencadenó contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene incitándolo a seguirla en la cúspide del placer. ¿Y quién demonios era yo para negarle ese deseo a ella? Abandoné el poco control que me quedaba y con dos penetraciones profundas mi orgasmo se vertió en ella de manera perfecta.

—Sin…palabras… —jadeé en su oído el cuál mordisqueé antes de que ella se tensara.

Me apartó casi de un empujón y me vio con repentino desprecio en los ojos y con una irónica sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, Edward. Respondiste a mi pregunta. Y como dices, _sin__palabras_, sin sentimientos y sin sentido. Eso es lo que son estos encuentros furtivos. Nadie lo puede describir mejor que tú. —después de una rápida revista del inventario se agachó al piso y recogió algo, pero yo seguía demasiado pasmado como para reaccionar—. Por cierto, me llevo tus pantalones.

Y dicho eso se desapareció en medio de la noche, dejándome con un pene repentinamente desinflado y pringoso, unos boxers rotos y la peor cara de imbécil de todo el universo.

Me senté en el suelo sin importarme si mi culo se sentía a gusto y dejé que los mil infiernos se me vinieran encima.

* * *

—Imaginé que necesitarías un par de estos. —dijo Jasper al aparecerse, bendito fuera, con un par de pantalones en la mano.

Lo miré con agradecimiento antes de que la puta depresión se me fuese encima con fuerza recordándome el gran perdedor en el que me había convertido.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba un par de pantalones? —pregunté mientras comenzaba a vestirme con lentitud.

Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba de lado a lado y luchaba por contener la risa mientras examinaba el paisaje de pantalones y ropa interior rota. No tenía ánimos de partirle la cara en ese momento, eso debería esperar a que mi orgullo agarrara fuerza.

—Cuando vi que Bella atravesó la casa corriendo, alcancé a ver que llevaba unos pantalones demasiado parecidos a los que estabas usando, lo confirme cuando pude oler tu esencia cruzar tajante en la ráfaga que dejo a su paso. Lo que me hizo pensar que quizás te habías quedado con las bolas al aire en algún lugar. Y ya veo que no me he equivocado. De nada.

—Tengo ganas de irme a la mierda en este preciso instante. —grazné sin ánimos mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso humano. Jasper me siguió de cerca.

—Y cuando veas quién acaba de llegar de visita a la casa de Carlisle te van a dar muchas más ganas aún.

—¿Quién? —pero ya imaginaba la respuesta.

—Tanya. Y no viene sola, aparentemente se estrenó en el mundo de los "convertidores" y trajo a su compañero.

Casi suspiré de alivio.

—Pobre. Luego lo acosará por el resto de sus días o hasta que se decida a crear otro vampiro.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. Pero este parece bastante agradable. Por cierto, también viene de New Hampshire…—el recelo me hizo detenerme y verle a la cara.

—Su nombre.

—Jacob Black.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, y sin necesidad de una palabra más, me lancé en volandas hacia mi antigua morada, maldiciéndome por no haber terminado lo que había comenzado, ira, miedo y odio se mezclaban venenosos en mi cuerpo. Ira por saber con certeza que alguien se iría de boca floja, miedo por perderla aún más y odio que llegaba como un viejo amigo rememorando al ser tan despreciable que algún día oso con querer tomar lo que era mío. No podía ser él. Todo se iría a la mismísima mierda; cabe destacar, más de lo actual; si él le contaba todo a Bella, o peor, que pasaría si quisiera recuperarla, a estas alturas no dudo que corra a los brazos de otro a sabiendas de la porquería que yo era, pero estaba Tanya, eso era un gran impedimento para que intentase algo. Debía ser un cínico. O tal vez el cinismo estaba subestimado.

* * *

_Espero les guste mucho el capítulo a todos, tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar anhelo asi que POR FAVOR no me maten ¿si? ...un besote a todas dejen sus reviews ;) o si no yo las mataré a ustedes._

_Se despide su escritora:  
__Marie Kikis Matthew..._


	12. Chapter 12

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

**Capítulo Décimo Segundo: "Mi alma es suya"**

—Bueno…bueno…bueno…¿mira quién llegó? —dijo Jacob Black abriendo los brazos teatralmente y señalándose él mismo luego. Su mirada era de abierto desprecio y traía consigo la promesa de una confrontación.

Y que me jodieran si yo no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto…Isabella pasó por delante de él para plantarme frente con una frialdad apabullante en sus divinas facciones de alabastro.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfatizar su desagrado por mi presencia en medio del salón de estar de la casa de Carlisle.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? —le señaló con un asentimiento— ¿Cómo es posible que te creas un dios para andar dando y quitando vidas? ¡¿Cómo?

—Bella, déjame…

—¡No! ¡No te dejo nada! escúchame bien, Edward Cullen, porque es la única vez que te lo voy a decir. Aléjate de mí —pareció titubear durante una milésima de segundo luego inhaló con fuerza y habló con determinación—. No te quiero cerca ni siquiera de Forks. Lárgate a New Hampshire y no vuelvas más…o mejor aún vete a un lugar en donde tu maldad no pueda alcanzar a nadie. Púdrete en tu soledad. La que por cierto tienes bien merecida.

Algo que reconocí como dolor se me clavó en el pecho lacerándome con el látigo de la jodida justicia divina. Si…si…se suponía que estaba recibiendo lo que me merecía por mis acciones pero…mierda…¡dolía demasiado!

—¿Ya terminaste? —le hablé entre dientes.

—Estoy lejos de terminar, pero si sigo; lo más seguro es que pierda el respeto que tienen justo ahora los presentes para conmigo. Saca cuentas.

—¿Y crees que éste te respeta? —le señalé al maldito bastardo con la nariz—. Pues lo único que yo creo, es que vino a camelarte para meterte en su cama.

Jacob Black me siseó en advertencia pero un gruñido animal brotó de mi pecho en lugar de cualquier respuesta y lo hizo retroceder. Sentí una mano que me presiono el pecho. Era Carlisle y trataba de evitar lo inevitable…una confrontación entre ese cabrón y yo.

—Me está buscando… —le dije al que solía ser como un padre para mí pero con la mirada rabiosa sobre el bastardo que había hecho de Lázaro y ahora estaba parado en el medio de la casa de los Cullen.

—Y te quiero encontrar… —me siseó el muy infeliz.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Isabella al tiempo que se colocaba en medio de él y de mí pero en clara postura de protección a él; lo cual hizo que un fuego me recorriera entero en busca de venganza—. Tú eres la víctima en todo esto…no hace falta que te degrades a ti mismo a su nivel.

Cuando se refirió a mí ni siquiera se volteó a verme y supongo que el aguijonazo de dolor que me atenazó debió ser visto por Black porque me sonrió con satisfacción al oír sus palabras.

—Tienes razón. No vale la pena —la abrazó por la cintura para provocarme pero lo que él ignoraba es que nada podía moverme de mi sitio. No sin antes partirme a la mitad, como sentía que estaba roto en ese momento.

Me erguí en mi sitio y caminé hacia la puerta con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, al menos eso a tener que arrastrarme. Pero la voz de Isabella me detuvo de nuevo.

—Te dejaron esto… —me tiró al suelo un blazer de D&G que se parecía muchísimo a uno que tenía en casa. Era negro azulado y recordaba bien que solo lo había usado unas dos veces. Su expresión era de asco al hablar— Dijo que se te había quedado en su casa y que ya no desea ser tu compañera. Esa pobre…

Dijo con voz apesadumbrada. La ira era demasiada para poder siquiera atacar a alguien. Mentiras…le habían dicho mentiras acerca de mí y ella las había creído. Sí era un bastardo egoísta, y sí había sido un loco obsesivo y muy amoral por acosar a Bella cuando era humana, pero me estaban acusando de mierdas que no había cometido. Y quizás esta era la primera de muchas que se habían inventado mientras que yo llegaba.

¿En dónde estaría la maldita Tanya?

Agucé mis sentidos pero por más que lo intenté no pude localizarla.

—No importa cuánto la busques, la pobre de Tanya se fue lejos de aquí con un terror inmenso de que fueses en su búsqueda y acabaras con ella —otra vez con lo de _pobrecita Tanya_…_pobrecita Tanya_…¡arrrg! Isabella me estaba demostrando que era demasiado inocente para su propio bien, la estaban embaucando y ella no se daba cuenta.

—Yo no soy su compañero…

—¡Oh por Dios! Ella dijo que dirías eso.

—¡Porque es la verdad!

—¡No lo es! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bajo? Eres capaz de pisar a tu propia compañera.

—¿Si es mi compañera hasta ahora, en donde estuvo los meses que estuve contigo?

—Escondida por ti…

Solté una carcajada siniestra y exasperada.

—Claro, Isabella. Y la tenía en una cantera picando piedras con niños abducidos del Congo, lo cuales también tengo esclavizados —caminé hacia la puerta sin importarme una mierda lo que dejaba tras de mí. Solo dejaba a quien se había convertido en el centro de mi maldita existencia ¿Pero de que mierdas me valía tenerla a mi lado si no me quería? ¿De rehén? A pesar de recordar con claridad que me valía un bledo si quería estar conmigo, en ese momento si importó. No la quería a mi lado como una esclava sexual, la necesitaba como la compañera que yo esperaba que fuese para mí.

El corazón casi muerto se constriñó de dolor, y a pesar de eso me giré solo lo necesario para verla a los ojos.

—Solo mira si encima del bolsillo interno están bordadas la E y la C. Así distinguirás si es mía o no esa mierda.

Me despedí de la señora Esme con un asentimiento mientras ella me veía con melancolía en la mirada. Me negué rotundamente a leer su mente. Lo último que necesitaba era conmiserarme de mí mismo en ese preciso instante.

Sabía que Jacob estaba pensando con nerviosismo si ella creería eso y lo que ella pensaba al respecto…

Bueno…no podía saberlo…y la verdad era que tampoco quería. Ya daba igual, nuestros caminos habían sido separados.

_Por ella. Por él. Y por el mismísimo universo._

_**000000**_

Una de las particularidades de la inmortalidad es que te aburrías con suma facilidad de estar en un mismo sitio haciendo absolutamente nada. Pero en ese momento ese principio no se me aplicó a mí, que llevaba más de hora y media tirado en el mullido sofá tapizado en piel de durazno color verde botella de Jasper. Tenía las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa de centro pero estaba lejos de estar cómodo y no era que el jodido mueble o la posición me molestasen en algo; en lo absoluto…—se notaba que mi socio se había gastado una buena pasta comprando algo que parecía más una cama que un sofá— lo que en realidad me impedía estar a gusto era lo mismo que evitaba que el alivio del aburrimiento me embargara.

Ver las facciones de Isabella al mirarme con repulsión, decepción y frialdad; era algo para lo que definitivamente no me había preparado a encarar. Había pensado estúpidamente que podría arreglar las cosas con un simple lo siento. Pero claro, ni siquiera había dicho eso, me había limitado a soltarle mi mierda de Oh – mira – cuán – malo – soy, y luego a follar a tope.

Si…excelente manera de retomar una relación.

—¿Ya vas a salir de tu ensimismamiento o llamo al director de The Walking Dead para que aproveche la cara que tienes ahora? – bromeó Jasper sentándose frente a mí en una cómoda tapizada como el sofá.

—Si no fuese tu casa de seguro ya te hubiese mandado a la mierda.

—Pero lo estás.

—¿Y por qué crees que no te he pateado todavía?

Él sonrió pero yo no pude seguirle los pasos. No cuando Bella estaba a menos quince kilómetros de distancia de mí creyendo cualquier cantidad de mentiras que le estuviese diciendo el _bastardo – inmortal – gracias – a – mí_ de Jacob Black. Él cual obviamente estaba confabulado con Tanya para tocarme las pelotas y quizás hacer que le arranque la jodida cabeza de ese cuello suyo.

_Muy tentador. _

—Sé lo que estás pensando y eso no te va a ayudar en nada.

—¿No era yo el que leía las mentes? —agregué con sarcasmo mientras me estrujaba el cabello.

Negó.

—Puedo percibir la maldad que emana de ti, y sé que cuando te da por "imaginarte" esas cosas no terminan siendo una guerra de globos con agua simplemente. ¿Qué planeas? —no era una mera pregunta sino orden explícita.

—No planeaba. Solo imaginaba lo dulce que sería acabar con "el resucitado".

—Reconozco que él no me agrada mucho. Bueno…en realidad no me agrada en lo absoluto; pero no creo que asesinarlo sea la solución a tus problemas. De hecho, solo los empeoraría. Bella te haría responsable automáticamente después de que desapareciera. Noooo —dijo negando insistentemente con su cabeza— no me mires así; sabes que tengo razón en lo que te estoy diciendo.

¡Carajo! Odiaba tener que dar mi brazo a torcer.

—No sé qué hacer. No tengo ni puta idea de qué hacer después de despegar mi trasero de este sofá —reconocí—. Si abro la boca para decir algo no hago más que cagarla con Isabella. ¿En qué momento me volví tan pusilánime?

Me atrapé la cabeza con las manos… ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta existencia tan…miserable? ¿Esto iba a doler para siempre? ¿Si me sacaba el corazón pasaría definitivamente al "País de los acostados"?

—Te seré mortalmente sincero, aún a expensas de que me quieras arrancar la cabeza del cuello o que me despidas. ¡La has cagado, macho! Has estado tan encerrado en ti mismo y en lo que deseas que cuando encontraste a esa persona que pudo haberte hecho sentir vivo, decidiste ir a por ella como un cazador, en vez de cómo un conquistador…No, no suspires con cansancio, porque apenas comienzo. Debiste haberte acercado a ella como lo haría cualquiera y ganártela, a lo mejor y ella misma hubiese tomado la decisión de que la transformaras, pero bueno… a lo hecho, pecho. Lo que sí es difícil de perdonarte es tu manera de dirigirte a ella, Bella no es un puente de escape de tu soledad; ella bien podría ser quien la elimine de tu existencia si hicieses las cosas bien.

—No sabes lo que he hablado con ella —me había golpeado bajo con eso. Estaba dándome en la torre con ese discurso de _Te – has – comportado – como – una – basura_, y le estaba funcionando a la perfección. Antes, los remordimientos revoloteaban a mí alrededor pero no lograban traspasarme, pero ahora; después de haber conocido y haber estado con Isabella; me aplastaban cada tanto y con más fuerza con cada embestida. Sabía que debía cambiar mi narcisismo si quería recuperarla, pero oírlo de alguien que me conocía bien, era casi demasiado duro como para tolerarlo sin más.

—¡No hace falta! ¿Acaso le has pedido perdón por lo que le dijiste cuando se escapó de tu casa?

—No.

—¿Por transformarla en contra de su voluntad?

—No

—¿Y por tratarla como un objeto?

—Tampoco.

Colocó una sonrisa de tipo cabrón sabelotodo que me irritó más. Aun así tuve que aguantarla. Jasper no me estaba diciendo más que la verdad.

—¿Y tú punto es…?

Miró hacia el techo con exasperación.

—Edward, ¡uno más uno son dos! ¡Tienes que recuperarla! Pero hasta ahora no has hecho nadie bien. Comienza a mostrar humildad en vez de soberbia cuando te acerques a ella, dale espacio por unos días para que se calme y luego intentas dar un paso a la vez. Conquístala de a poco.

Me enderecé en el mueble y posé los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Te has hecho un experto en mujeres mientras trabajabas para mí a distancia?

—Puede ser —de pronto una imagen pasó por su mente y lo supe todo.

—¡Estás saliendo con Alice! La recién adoptada por Carlisle —agregué con una sonrisa de estupefacción.

—No es nueva, tienen más de diez años con él —objetó y no pareció que le gustase que estuviese conteniendo la risa—. ¡No te burles!

—¡No lo hago! —levanté las manos en muestra de inocencia— Me río solo porque me parece extraño verte paseando por las calles de Port Angeles con ella. Solo les falta el helado de cucurucho para completar la escena cursi.

No me extrañó en absoluto ver que un cojín volaba en dirección a mi cara.

—¡Sal de mi mente! —se tomó un segundo para respirar con tranquilidad y me miró más sosegado—. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Asentí.

—Y por primera vez en mi jodida vida te haré caso. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

Resulta que después de todo yo no era el único sorprendido con mi nueva actitud.

_**000000**_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí receloso y dejé pasar a Carlisle a la casa de Jasper quien en aquel momento no se encontraba allí. Había salido de cacería con Alice, a pesar de que afuera caía una lluvia torrencial. De hecho, el cabello de Carlisle estaba goteando por su frente y su ropa estaba un tanto húmeda.

—Toma asiento —le señalé el sofá.

—Estoy húmedo.

—El mueble no es mío —bromeé—. En realidad no creo que a mi socio le moleste. Es solo un poco de agua.

Me hizo caso y al momento los dos estábamos sentados uno frente a otro como Hale y yo habíamos estado hacía tres días atrás.

—Tú dirás… —comencé— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Se puso tenso en su sitio y su mirada se volvió cauta al instante.

—¿Te molesta que haya venido?

—No, pero si me extraña —solté sin más ni más.

—¡Oh! Está bien.

_Silencio._

Parecía que cada encuentro con Carlisle iba a estar incompleto sin un poco de ese jodido silencio que te hace voltear al techo a ver si encuentras manchas o pelusas que contar mientras que el otro saca algún punto de conversación.

—¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó finalmente.

—Existiendo. Sí, eso lo define bien.

—Echas de menos a Isabella ¿cierto? —¡Joder! ¿Es que acaso era un maldito libro abierto o sería que mis pensamientos eran como una pantalla en mi frente y no lo había notado?

Asentí, no tenía sentido negarlo, además ¿no intentaba acaso ser un _Nuevo Edward_ y esas mierdas llenas de bondad? Bueno…tendría que ser un paso a la vez, por lo visto.

—¿Y por qué no has ido a verla?

—No sé si te percataste de que la última vez que nos vimos me dio expresas órdenes que me alejase de ella y hasta de Forks.

—¿Le piensas hacer caso a rajatabla?

—Oh, no. Pero le estoy dando tiempo a que se tranquilice un poco. Tal vez luego poder hablar con ella…

—Mientras que Jacob te la gana.

Hay momentos en la vida en la que sientes que un simple comentario te golpeaba en la cara como un puñetazo, pero en ese instante parecía como si tuviese al jodido Pacquiao* dándome en las tripas una y otra vez.

—No me la va ganar nadie —sentencié entre dientes, más para mí que para él. Luego lo vi con confusión—. Pero ¿a ti que más te da? ¿No me dijiste acaso que no obligarías a Bella a volver conmigo? ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

Carlisle en su acostumbrado temple elegante me dirigió una mirada conciliadora antes de decir algo.

—No pretendo nada, Edward y claro que te dije que no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere. Aún lo mantengo, pero veo que ambos sienten algo por el otro, aunque se empeñen en negarlo —enfatizó la última parte y abrió un poco los ojos al decirla.

—Quizás.

—¿Quizás? ¿Te parece a ti que "quizás" estuviste a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob hace tres días atrás? ¿O que "quizás" te dolió que ella se hubiese puesto de parte de Tanya y de él? —apreté mis puños con fuerza y eso no le pasó desapercibido— ¿Ves? Sientes algo por ella, no lo puedes negar. E Isabella…

—Bella —le corregí.

—Bueno, Bella…ella se quedó cetrina luego de que te fuiste. Su mirada era más triste incluso que cuando la conocí.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz con frustración. _"…más triste incluso que cuando la conocí"_… ¿Acaso iba a pasar mi vida jodiéndole la existencia a Isabella? Parecía haber sido creado para hacerle daño aunque no fuese a posta. ¡Mierda!

Sentí su mano estrechándome el hombro, Carlisle se había colocado a mi lado y me miraba de aquella forma paternal tan suya que te hacía desear no haber permanecido tantos años lejos de él.

—Deja que te ayude, hijo. Nada me gustaría más que verlos juntos…aunque quizá si haya algo —lo miré expectante—. Vuelve a casa, Edward… —me tendió su mano en gesto no solo de paz sino de un millón de cosas más que me daban terror, no porque fuesen difíciles de afrontar, sino porque sería devastador perderlas— Cincuenta años después sigo esperando a mi hijo perdido.

Me coloqué en pie y lo miré a la cara con profundidad…y le tendí la mano a mi padre.

_**000000000**_

—¡Hola! —me dijo Alice al abrirme la puerta de la casa de Carlisle, ni siquiera necesité tocar pues ella me abrió antes. _Curioso don_, pensé.

—Hola —estaba extrañado de verla con una sonrisa tan amplia como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y fuésemos buenos amigos. La verdad, me resultaba un tanto escalofriante.

Su cabello negro azabache estaba cortado en puntas levantadas a los costados de su rostro, confiriéndole un aire de duendecillo travieso. No podía medir más de un metro cincuenta de altura y llevaba un vestido tribal y unas sandalias a juego con cuentas turquesas y doradas. A pesar de ser un tanto aterradora su actitud de _chica – feliz_, podía entender porque Jasper estaba tan embelesado con ella; era sumamente hermosa, cosa que no era de extrañar en los de nuestra especie.

—Vienes a ver a Bella —aseveró—. Pero ella no está, salió con Rosalie y Esme a comprar unas cosas para la casa. Entra.

—¿Y tú por qué no las acompañaste? —pregunté cuando ya estaba instalado en el salón de estar.

—Porque sabía que vendrías y alguien tendría que abrirte la puerta —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de nuevo.

—¿Y a ti que más te da si me quedo fuera de casa esperándola?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero debo averiguarlo. Te vi en mi futuro y tengo que saber qué papel juegas en él. Aunque al ver lo que pasa con Bella puedo hacerme una idea.

Sonreí de lado.

—¿Siempre vas por la vida de listilla?

Asintió.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—No me parece encantador en absoluto.

—Ahora quizás no, pero más adelante sé que sí.

Me carcajeé con ganas.

—Eres una engreída.

—No. Solo soy una vidente, nada más y nada menos —y eso sí que lo dijo con poca modestia. Y no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme. Viéndolo de esa manera, su sonrisa dejó de parecer escalofriante y comenzó a ser cálida y familiar.

Si…el viejo Edward "oscuro" Cullen estaba siendo pateado una y otra vez y no siempre era de la manera desagradable.

_**00000000**_

—No creo que ese florero vaya a verse bien en el mueble de la sala de estar. Me parece demasiado simple en comparación de los otros dos que están allí —acotó la rubia odiosa mientras entraban Esme y Bella detrás de ella con unas bolsas grandes cargadas de quien sabe cuántas cosas.

—Ese es el punto, Rose —agregó Esme con esa dulce voz suya que irradiaba calidez—. No va a opacar a ninguno de los otros, solo los complementará. En caso de que no luzca bien, le buscaremos otro sitio. ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?

—¿Eh? Disculpen no presté atención a lo que decían —caminé hacia la entrada del salón y la vi.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre con aquellos simples vaqueros en tono gris, unas botas planas de cuero negro a juego con su abrigo y bufanda. Su cabello color chocolate caía en gloriosas ondas enmarcando sus facciones estilizadas.

—Hola —me atreví a decirle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me cortó de inmediato, a pesar de que sus ojos habían mostrado una breve chispa de emoción al encontrarse con los míos, pero había pasado tan rápido que llegué a dudar incluso si había sucedido—. Creo haber sido muy clara cuando te dije…

—Que no me acercara a ti bla bla bla…no lo he olvidado aún.

—Pues no lo parece.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —miré a sus dos acompañantes— con su permiso, señoras. Claro está.

Esme asintió y empujó a Rosalie que no dejaba de mirarme como si le debiera cincuenta mil dólares.

—Muy bien…ya estamos solos. Tú dirás —dijo con fingida frialdad.

—¿No me invitas a sentarme?

—¿No lo estabas ya?

—Sí, pero esperaba que tomaras asiento conmigo. Es solo cuestión de cortesía —le dije a modo de broma.

Aunque no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, accedió a sentarse conmigo en el gran sofá, claro está que ella estaba en una punta y yo en otra, pero no hice el más mínimo intento de acercarme. Se supone que había venido a hablar y solucionar las cosas.

—Bueno… —no sabía comenzar. Habían demasiadas cosas por las cuales le había fallado que ya ni podía recordarlas todas— Primero que nada...debo pedirte disculpas.

—¿Tú? ¡Ja!

—Sí, yo. Edward Cullen ¿o es que esperabas que viniera Jacob Black a decirte lo mucho que yo me arrepentía de cómo me había comportado? —si bueno…supongo que eso de "cambios conductuales positivos" debían darse paso a paso. Ya saben lo que dicen de lo difícil que es deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.

Automáticamente Isabella se irguió en posición desafiante. Odié que lo hiciera por ese…maldito.

—¿Por qué tienes que meter a Jacob en todo esto? Él solo ha sido amable conmigo…

—¡Ja! Amable. Eso es algo que solo tú le crees ¿de dónde demonios crees que le sale esa amabilidad suya? ¡Quiere acostarse contigo! – le espeté con asco y celos mordaces. El solo hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otro era más de lo que mis escasas ganas de ser "una ser decente y renovado" podían resistir. Casi automáticamente me daban ganas de desmembrarlo y prenderle fuego y esta vez asegurarme de que quedara muerto y bien muerto, para evitarnos futuros espectáculos del tipo: _Oh – me – morí – pero – he – vuelto. _

Pero no era que lo odiara o no…cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

—No todos son como tú, Edward —contraatacó.

—Cierto, yo no me hago pasar por un niño bueno solo para que me tengas lástima y me prestes un poco de atención. Ni siquiera cuando desconocías lo que era.

Se quedó en silencio al saber que era cierto lo que decía.

—Es verdad que oculté muchas cosas y ese fue mi error, pero yo no te mentí. Puedes acusarme de ser un amoral, un bastardo, un egoísta con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo narcisista y además un tanto sociópata, pero todo lo he hecho por ti. Mal, pero por ti; sé que no es motivo de redención pero si hay algo en lo que nunca mentí era en que te quería a mi lado. Eso es lo más cierto que he dicho hasta ahora. Y que he sentido también.

El silencio se desplegó entre nosotros haciendo volar una estática invisible pero que si era palpable. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos sucumbiríamos al deseo de salta sobre el otro y arrancarnos las ropas para marcar con nuestras esencias el territorio a conquistar. Ella era como mi tierra prometida, un oasis casi etéreo con figura de mujer.

De pronto Isabella se lanzó a correr pero fui más rápido que ella y tranqué la puerta de la estancia para que no escapara; y como sabía que esa endeble puerta no sería suficiente para detenerla; me coloqué en frente la sujeté de los brazos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo que respondió con un corrientazo feroz a su cercanía.

—¿A dónde ibas?

—Le..lejos d…de…ti —titubeó.

—¿Por qué? —musité contra sus labios en un casi – beso provocador.

—Tú m…me…

—¿Te qué? ¿Te descontrolo? ¿Te hago arder de deseo? ¿Sientes impulsos indecentes cuando estás cerca de mí? —ella abrió su boca para recibir mi beso pero solo le lamí el labio inferior—¿Por eso huyes de mí?

Tomé como respuesta el hecho de que se ondeará contra mi ahora muy notable erección la cual quedó situada justo entre su deliciosa v.

No perdí más tiempo y nos lancé contra el suelo, no es como si pudiese lastimarla pero de igual manera yo quedé abajo durante el breve momento que duró el impacto y luego me subí sobre ella y le abrí la ropa con rapidez, tenía urgencia de ella pero aun no olvidaba cuando la había dejado sin pantalones y posteriormente ella a mí; así que esta vez tomé previsiones y aunque le saqué las prendas con rapidez cuidé de no romperlas. una que otra costura se quejó, pero quedaron al menos unidas.

—Venía a …hablar contigo… —jadeé— Por dios. Que sí…

—No …blasfemes. Es pecado… —susurró ella con voz ronca.

—¿Y qué es un pecado más cuando ya estoy condenado? Tú eres mi perdición.

Mordí su cuello arrancándole un jadeo y coloqué mi mano en su centro sin mucha delicadeza, acaricié su clítoris como si en ello se me fuese la vida, aunque la única que se fue era Bella entre jadeos y gemidos. ¿Qué había gente afuera y nos podían escuchar? No nos pudo importar menos, no era la primera vez que habrán oído a una pareja entregarse, y si nos escuchaba el maldito renacido – entre – las – tinieblas y la demente novia – de – chucky, mucho mejor. Para que de una maldita vez por todas entendieran lo que nunca iban a tener.

Después de regalarle unos cuantos orgasmos con mis muy generosos dedos mi necesidad bramó pidiendo su turno y me deslicé en ella, con suma facilidad como la de un sommelier* cuando reconoce a un buen vino y uno de baja calidad. Estaba tan húmeda…tan preparada para mí. Su intimidad era solo mía y sí que estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla.

La embestí con rudeza una y otra vez hasta acercarla al borde, luego disminuí la cadencia y retrasé su orgasmo, cosa que me valió un buen rasguño en la espalda, pero no importó. La giré bajo de mí colocándola de cara al suelo y volví a entrar en ella de un solo movimiento. De nuevo retomé la fiereza y hasta halé su cabello para atrapar sus labios mientras la penetraba con posesividad.

El choque de nuestras caderas y sexos sonaban se una manera seca, continua y exquisita que dejaba bien claro que en ese momento se estaban apareando más que una mujer y un hombre, una hembra y un macho ávidos de pasión. Sentí la inflamación de mi sexo que predecía la llegada del clímax así como los continuos espasmos de los músculos internos de Bella que se preparaban para explotar. Así que metí la mano entre sus muslos y estimulé su centro a la misma velocidad con la que embestía contra ella.

Ambos llegamos a un plano no corpóreo que solo se alcanza cuando dos almas comulgaban en la mejor de las uniones. En ese momento empecé a creer que si poseía aún mi alma, esta le pertenecía a ella y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Por un momento deseé que hiciera cualquier cosa menos romperla, no estaba seguro de poder existir en un mundo donde no estuviese con Isabella Marie Swan. Eso sería sencillamente intolerable…imposible.

_**00000000**_

_**Palabras desconocidas:**_

**Pacquiao:**También conocido como Manny «Pac-Man» Pacquiao, es un boxeador profesional, actor, cantante y político filipino.

**Sommelier:** Experto catador de vinos.

* * *

_**Joderrrrrrrrrr, cuanto se tardó "El Malote" Jamás en la vida un capítulo me había costado tanto. He borrado y vuelto a escribir no sé cuantas veces…pero en fin, esto fue lo que salió de esta loca cabecita y sinceramente espero que les guste.**_

_**Y cómo no sería yo, si no les dijera esta frase: **_

_**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!**_

_**Gracias a tods por su apoyo, no solo a las lectoras sino a todas las páginas de Fanfiction que me están permitiendo publicitarme, apoyándome e incluso haciéndome fanarts…gracias a tods.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto…**_

**Marie K. Matthew**


	13. Chapter 13

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Capítulo Décimo Tercero: "En Busca de Redención – Parte I" **

El agua estrepitaba contra el vidrio de las ventanas, los relámpagos precedían al estruendo de los truenos, y el crujido de la cama elaborada en nogal dejaba saber a cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de allí, _lo que se estaba haciendo entre las sábanas de esta habitación_…

Embestí con mi cadera hacia arriba, mientras que ella presionaba contra mi miembro una y otra vez. Mis manos aferraban sus rodillas que enmarcaban mis costados mientras que sus manos estaban engarfiadas a mi estómago, aferrándose cada vez que se ondulaba para recibirme.

Su grito de placer eclipsó la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera, un momento después perdí el control y me deje arrastrar por el éxtasis hasta caer laxo sobre las almohadas.

—¿No se supone que íbamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma? Porque según yo, esto de que nos veamos y nos arranquemos la ropa, no parece serlo realmente —mientras Isabella hablaba yo recorría uno de sus antebrazos con las yemas de mis dedos, haciéndola estremecer de tanto en tanto.

Sonreí de lado.

—No te sientas mal. No tienes la culpa de que yo sea irresistible. Eso suele pasarle a muchas…¡Ouch! —me sobé el estómago donde me había golpeado medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Hablo en serio, Edward. Dijimos que haríamos las cosas diferentes esta vez y no parece que lo estuviésemos haciendo —un sombrío pesar se apoderó de su mirada, así que me apoyé en uno de mis codos y la miré desde encima.

—Sé que tienes miedo, Bella… —le acaricié el pómulo con mi mano libre— y tienes razón en sentirlo, porque me he comportado como un maldito bastardo egoísta; pero te juro que lo único por lo que estoy intentando ser mejor con "todo" y "todos", eres tú. No sé cómo hacer las cosas bien; y sé que no soy digno de ti, pero voy a intentar con todas mi fuerzas el poder merecerte porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo.

Por un instante sus ojos brillaron con una emoción casi desbordante, que de haber sido posible yo hubiese creído que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, pero al final se hizo la dura y respingó con falsa frialdad.

—No deberías hacerlo por mí, deberías hacerlo por ti y por los que te rodean.

Meneé la cabeza de lado a lado como queriendo decir No – has – entendido – nada – mujer.

—Si te digo que lo hice por otro te mentiría, entonces ya estaría dando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Acaso no quieres que me regenere y sea un vampiro decente? —no pudo aguatar la risa— ¡Te juro, Isabella, que hay veces en las que no te entiendo!

—¡Deja de hacer el payaso!

—Vale, vale, ¿pero me comprendes, no? Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, y lo seguiré intentando. No puedo prometerte que seré bueno con Jacob Black, pero al menos no trataré de matarlo.

Entornó la mirada con cansancio y suspiró.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que podré obtener de ti, en cuanto a este tema.

—Sí. Sí lo es.

—¿No tiene caso que te pida que intenten ser civilizados?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera por mí?

—Es por ti que lo odio tanto. Quiere acostarse contigo.

Isabella se volteó hacia mí y me colocó la mano en el pecho provocándome pensamientos que rondaban la idea de cinco diferentes posturas, duro, profundo y placentero; pero debía esperar a terminar esta conversación en la que pretendía esclarecer todos nuestros puntos de vista. _¡Aburridooooooooooooo!_ Gritó el antiguo Edward, pero opté por ignorarlo lo mejor que pude, aunque mi pene no pudo.

—Si yo hubiese querido hacerlo, ya lo hubiese hecho —le gruñí instantáneamente. _Adiós erección_, ¡Vaya forma de bajarte los ánimos!— Y no…no me gruñas. Sabes que tengo razón, pero no fue así. Y es porque en el fondo esperaba que rectificaras tus actos y te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo mal. No quiero estar con Jacob, quiero estar contigo. Pero primero sabes lo que tienes que hacer, o si no te dejaré de nuevo. Sin remordimientos —sus ojos y su tono de voz me indicaron que ella no estaba jugando; que las cosas serían a su manera o a la carretera…no tendría otra oportunidad para joderla—. No es una advertencia, es una promesa Edward —recalcó al final entornando sus ojos, hermosos y profundos. Con rabia, esperanza y anhelo.

—Está bien —respondí entre dientes.

Entonces su semblante cambió a algo que me resultó mucho más atractivo cuando sonrió con picardía y enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Yo tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer… —la coloqué de espaldas a mí y entré en ella —el gemido ensordecedor fue esplendido.

Tres horas, cuarenta y siete minutos, veinte segundos y dos almohadas menos después —una la mordió Bella y la otra la rasguñé yo—, volvimos a que darnos laxos sobre el colchón. Y hablábamos sobre naderías hasta que ella tocó un tema "escabroso"…

—Me gustaría quedarme en Forks —comentó Isabella con las sábanas atrapadas bajo sus brazos. La nostalgia de lo que había dejado atrás se hacía latente en su postura, mirada y hasta tono de voz—. Sé que no puedo volver a tener una vida en Coldwater ¡pero aquí si! Puedo trabajar, salir y hacer cosas que allá no puedo.

—Entonces nos mudaremos acá. Deja que hable con Jasper que conoce mejor la zona y buscaré un buen sitio…

—No. No quiero dejar a Carlisle y Esme. Les he tomado mucho cariño y no sé…no quiero dejarlos ahora.

—¿Qué tiene de especial dejarlos ahora o luego? Además, seguirás viviendo en la ciudad…

—¡Pero no con ellos! —agregó casi en súplica— Además están Alice y Rosalie, a las que también les tengo mucho aprecio. Son las únicas amigas que tengo.

La idea de Bella me causaba sensaciones contradictorias. Por un lado estaban los inconvenientes de vivir en pareja y además "en familia". No íbamos a gozar de mucha privacidad que se dijera. Bueno…en realidad de casi "ninguna privacidad" ya que el agudo y súper desarrollado sentido auditivo vampírico no te permitía guardarte para ti o para tu pareja, tus actividades entre sábanas. Eso anexo al hecho de que Carlisle y yo compartíamos un pasado del cual nos incomodaba hablar. Si, habíamos hablado, me había pedido que volviera a casa con él y bla bla bla, pero al final de la jornada, me había limitado a devolverle el apretón de mano en gesto de que todo estaba en paz entre nosotros y que me pensaría la propuesta.

Pensármelo…había pensado mucho y aún no llegaba a ninguna conclusión sobre el tema. Y por el otro lado, sentía el impulso de atreverme a vivir con lo que ellos llamaban _familia_ y de lo que yo casi ya no recordaba cómo se sentía tener. Así que seguía en una encrucijada mental del tipo _pro y contras_ de la que no conseguía escapar.

—¿Sabes que Carlisle tuvo un hijo? —preguntó Bella ante mi falta de comentario alguno y en lo que sospeché que era una táctica evasiva para evitar meterme presión. Estaba mirando al techo amachimbrado de la casa tipo cabaña de Jasper y tratando de desviar el tema hacia lo que ella creía que era menos delicado. Cuán equivocada estaba…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Te contó todos los detalles de la historia? —me miró extrañada y casi me quise dar de cabezazos contra la pared. Si eso no había sido un conato de confesión, sinceramente no sabía qué más podía serlo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tú lo conoces? —asentí— ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—¡Claro que importa! A Carlisle lo persigue una tristeza en la mirada que intuyo que es por eso. Él es muy amable y cálido, se comporta como un padre amoroso con todas nosotras, pero aún así puedes ver que le falta algo. Siente cierto vacío el cual no admite, por supuesto —estaba implorando con la mirada, aunque con su boca no hacía más que interceder a favor de Carlisle. Y eso era más de lo que mi lado _"blandengue"_ podía tolerar, puesto que habían escasas cosas que le negaría a Bella para verla feliz, así como a la misma vez sentía crecer ese impulso de volver con el que en una ocasión, fuese como mi padre—. No me gusta verlo así. Si supiese en donde estuviese ese chico…

—No es un chico… soy yo Bella… —abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla y se limitó a verme con una expresión de incredulidad— No me digas que no lo sabías; parecía como si estuvieses lanzándome indirectas…

—¡Te juro que no! Me acabas de decir que lo conocías y pensé que sabrías donde encontrarlo, pero jamás pensé que tú…que fueses…

—¿El célebre hijo perdido? —dije con una nota de sorna— Pues así es. Yo fui el primer ser que convirtiese Carlisle. En realidad no sé si soy el único…

—No, Rosalie también fue transformada por él.

—¡¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—Edward… —me riñó entre dientes.

Le sonreí cual niño travieso y logré sacarle una sonrisa antes de ponerme serio de nuevo y contarle mi versión de la historia.

—La cosa es que después de diez años de creado, me harté de él y sus normas. No entendía por qué tenía que tener autocontrol cuando nuestra naturaleza nos inclinaba hacia otro lado. Así que un buen día; o debería decir un mal día; me fui de su casa —sentí una amarga sonrisa tensarse en mis labios— ¿Sabes que fue lo más me molestó? Que cuando fui a despedirme su mirada era de dolor y a pesar de eso me sonrío y me dijo _"Vuelve cuando quieras. Te estaré esperando_" ¡Pero yo lo que quería era odiarlo! Porque si lo hacía, yo suponía que no podría extrañarlo. Y hoy, medio siglo después, me doy cuenta que fue en vano. Pasé años y décadas intentando hacerme de hielo. Un ser sin sentimientos, y eso casi me destruye; al perderte a ti. No he hecho nada bien en estos últimos cincuenta años, Bella. Nada excepto estar contigo. Eso es de lo único de lo que no me arrepiento.

Ella acarició mi rostro con sus manos tersas que emulaban el roce de la seda contra mi piel, sonrió con dulzura y colocó un casto beso en mis labios.

—Yo te ayudaré a mejorar, pero no del todo —la manera en que sonreía sugería que estaba tramando algo.

—No te entiendo…

—Me gusta que seas un chico malo. No necesito que seas un bastardo narcisista pero si que conserves tu esencia. No quiero a un santo conmigo, Edward; porque te amo con tus luces y tu oscuridad. Eso forma parte de tu encanto…

Se puso en pie con un movimiento antinaturalmente rápido y comenzó a vestirse. Muy pagado de mí mismo coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza y disfruté de espectáculo de estriptis al reverso.

—Bueno…hay algo más de lo que me arrepiento —dije con sarcasmo.

—¿No haberte asegurado de haber matado a Jacob? —estaba abrochándose el brassier de seda color crema.

Sonreí descaradamente.

—Me conoces bien, Bella. Me conoces bien.

_**00000000**_

Los días pasaban tan rápido que apenas me daba cuenta. Seguía quedándome en casa de Jasper mientras que conseguía una casa cerca de la casa de Carlisle. Aún Isabella y yo no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en ese tema, ella quería seguir al lado de Carlisle y yo quería tener independencia, aunque había admitido que quería estar cerca de él también; solo que eso lo había hecho solo para ella y le prohibí decírselo a alguien. También solíamos salir de caza cada dos días para que pudiese habituarme a la "nueva dieta" que por cierto es bastante asquerosa. Digamos que en comparaciones humanas, era como cambiar un exquisito filete por tofu. Si, así de asquerosa era pero…ya saben…haría cualquier cosa por "ella".

Con respecto al _"Más maldito de todos los malditos_", entiéndase Jacob Black, había desaparecido durante unos exquisitos siete días. Según Carlisle, había hablado con él y le había explicado la manera en que se habían dado las cosas entre Bella y yo; le ofreció acogerlo bajo su brazo, cosa que me irritó hasta más no poder; pero el tipo ese rechazó la oferta. Gracias al cielo. Luego se despidió de él y dijo que no lo haría de Bella porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Si bueno…la cosa es que no confiaba en que él fuese tan buena gente, pero aún así teníamos una semana excelente en la que yo no había vuelto a ver su feo rostro resucitado por los lares. Bella decía que lamentaba que se hubiese ido sin haber podido hablar con él a la cara; y aunque traté de disimularlo, yo estaba muy feliz.

Cierto día, estábamos toooooda la familia Cullen. Jasper y Alice yacían sentados uno muy cerca del otro bajo el marco de una de las ventanas mientras él le susurraba cosas tan melosas y cursis que serían capaces de matar a un diabético con tanta dulzura, así que decidí hacer como si no estuviesen ahí. La odiosa de Rosalie por su lado, diseñaba frente a su notebook que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la estancia unos cuantos bocetos de prendas de vestir; de vez en cuando le pedía consejos a Esme en cuanto al color o la tela con la que debían fabricarse; según entendí quería montar una pequeña boutique en Port Angeles. Esme estaba correctamente sentada al lado de su esposo, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las pantorrillas como una dama conocedora del perfecto protocolo. Carlisle hablaba con Isabella y conmigo acerca de nuestra situación y bla bla bla bla…

—Entonces quieren mudarse… —dijo él en un apesadumbrado intentó de fingir una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Sí, pero aún no decidimos donde —respondió Bella titubeante— Puesto que me gusta mucho Forks y no quiero alejarme de ustedes…

—Pero Edward quiere independencia —sentenció Alice quién de pronto apareció frente a nosotros y tomó asiento con mi _Asesor – Abogado – Especie de "amigo"_ al lado de Esme.

—Así es.

Mi tono era huraño, pero eso se debía al no poder adivinar lo que esa pequeña criatura diabólica tramaba en su cabeza; porque sabía que lo hacía, su mirada me lo gritaba. Eso, y que además estaba recitando al revés el alfabeto en arameo.

Bella me dio un codazo a la altura de mis costillas por mi repentina hostilidad.

—Deja de canturrear el alfabeto arameo al revés pequeña enana —bufe obstinado.

Todos prorrumpieron en risas mientras yo los traspasaba con odio.

—Ya veo que si funciona… —dijo Alice dando saltitos— Como sea, yo tengo una solución.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el cabeza de la casa. Quien estaba demasiado sumido en la conversación.

Muy pagada de sí misma nos sonrió a todos cual niña de cinco años que termina su recital de ballet sin equivocarse en un solo movimiento.

—Se están olvidando que al final del jardín está una especie de cabaña que antiguamente utilizaba el jardinero de esta casa. Así que se podría transformar y los chicos tendrían privacidad y a la vez estarían bastante cerca de nosotros. Esme se encargaría de la decoración y tanto Rose como yo podríamos ayudarla con el diseño. Y ¡voilá! Todos felices.

Todos la miraban como lamentándose de que no se les hubiese ocurrido a ellos. Bueno, todos menos Rosalie, quien tenía tantas ganas de vivir conmigo como de raparse la cabeza como un mohicano y vestirse punk. Por mi lado, desconocía la existencia de esas instalaciones así que jamás se me podría haber ocurrido aquella idea. Aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo excepto por una cosa.

—Eso llevará un tiempo de remodelación, pero está bien. Mientras debemos buscar un lugar…

—Si empezamos mañana mismo creo que en unos quince días podemos tener algo completamente habitable y precioso. Tenemos la ventaja de no tener que dormir —acotó Esme con un sonrisa maternal emocionada por el proyecto que tenía entre manos.

—Puedo pagar que otros se encarguen de eso. No necesitan hacer eso…

—Pero lo haremos porque queremos —sentenció Esme como si no admitiera réplica— Además se tardarían más.

—Entonces está decidido —intervino Bella con la sonrisa más radiante que le hubiese visto jamás. Se giró hacia mí y juntó nuestras manos— A menos que no estés de acuerdo con esto y prefieras estudiar otras opciones… Yo lo entendería.

De pronto sentí el peso que tenían doce ojos puestos sobre mí a la espera de una respuesta. Tenía frente a mí lo que en secreto había anhelado incluso antes de siquiera ser capaz de aceptar ante mí mismo, el padre que había echado en falta desde hacía más de medio siglo, una compañera que estaría conmigo —si no la cagaba tanto— por el resto de la eternidad y no solo compartiendo noches de sexo; sino como una pareja común y corriente. Eso sin tomar en cuenta toda la mierda implícita en el vampirismo, claro está. Y finalmente una especie de "familia" cosa que me era tan desconocida como la física cuántica. Mi consuelo era que no solo yo era nuevo en todo eso de entrar en círculos familiares, sino que Jasper también estaba tratando de entrar en el clan Cullen como compañero de Alice, y sí que estaba por lograrlo. Nada más había que ver como se llevaban esos dos para que te dieran ganas de salir pitando del lugar con un empalagamiento monstruoso.

En fin…

—Tengo que ver la cabaña primero para saber lo que tenemos que comprar —dije con fingido desapasionamiento.

Bella me abrazó y vi por encima de su hombro como Carlisle trataba de contener la emoción. Pero lo comprendía a la perfección, pues sentía como si después de tanto tiempo algo hubiese encajado en su lugar de nuevo.

—Vamos a _cazar_ —susurró bajísimo Bella en mi oído haciéndome estremecer— Tenemos algo que celebrar.

Nunca antes las despedidas habían sido tan cortas como en ese momento; pero necesitaba huir antes de que ese jodido bulto entre mis piernas se hiciera más grande aún.

_**00000000**_

Al día siguiente, yo estaba arreglando desde la casa de Jasper ciertos detalles de la mudanza. Bella y yo habíamos hablado de eso la noche anterior cuando nos fuimos de caza y…nos pusimos a…bueno, nos fuimos de caza y punto. El caso es que habían algunas cosas que queríamos mandar a traer desde Coldwater; lo que por ley me obligaba a contratar a una empresa de mudanzas. Además de verme obligado a ir para allá.

Después de llamar al aeropuerto y cuadrar todo, llamé a Isabella a su celular.

—Salgo dentro de dos horas para New Hampshire. Ya acordé todo lo que necesitamos. Se supone que en quince días deben de estar enviando las cosas a Forks. De hecho, ya arreglé que estuviesen enviando las cosas para cuando las remodelaciones estuviesen hechas. Así que vendrán mañana a inventariar cada cosa que queramos llevarnos y la almacenarán en un cubículo hasta que toque enviárnoslas.

—Oh. No sabía que eso se podía hacer —respondió ella del otro lado de la línea.

—Claro que sí. Cuando les pagas suficiente y son una empresa responsable, claro está. No dejaría tus Cosmopolitan es las manos de cualquiera —escuché su risa amortiguada y me complació ver lo fácil que estaba resultando todo para nosotros en este nuevo comienzo— Estoy arreglando el equipaje. Te llamo en cuanto salga para el aeropuerto ¿está bien?

—Eres muy eficiente ¿te lo han dicho? Solo por eso te estará esperando un premio en casa —el tono que usaba parecía el de una gata melosa que busca que la consientan cuando se restriega contra las piernas. ¡Ah, fabuloso! Ahora tenía una erección y media hora solamente disponible antes de que viniera el coche por mí.

Supe que me estaba excitando demasiado cuando las costuras del pantalón crujieron y el teléfono también, así que solté el agarre de ambos; pero primero el del pantalón porque es preferible perder un BlackBerry antes que asfixiar a mi pobre pene.

—Sabes que pagarás por eso ¿cierto?

—Me muero por ver que es lo que harás.

—En realidad no te vas a morir, y eso es bastante conveniente basados en lo que tengo en mente ahora.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y se puede saber que será "eso"? —recalcó la palabra con un deje tan sensual que hizo que se me pasara por la mente perder el avión, pero sospechaba que la intención de Bella era causarme un serio caso de _blue balls_; y si no me apuraba a colgar se saldría con la suya.

—Oh, lo sabrás. Créeme que lo sabrás apenas llegue —al final dulcifiqué mi tono— Tienes el corazón del monstruo en tus manos. Por favor, cuídalo. Porque él te va a extrañar cada momento que esté lejos.

—Lo haré.

Terminamos de despedirnos y me puse las manos en la cintura y miré hacia el asta de bandera que tenía abajo.

—Tú y yo tenemos un problema que arreglar antes del viaje.

Varios minutos después me estaba montando en el taxi que me llevaba al Three Forks Airport. Jasper había insistido en llevarme pero preferí dejarlo en la ciudad por si "el indeseable Lázaro" aparecía de nuevo.

Varias horas después, aterricé en New Hampshire, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a la casa. Apenas llegué noté que las superficies de casi todo estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo. Subí las escaleras y vi la puerta arrancada de los goznes tirada en el suelo de cuando había descubierto que bella había escapado de mí. Los recuerdos de mi etapa cabrona me aturdían, aún no podía comprender como ella había podido darme una segunda oportunidad. No después de todo lo que había hecho. Recogí el objeto y lo recosté de la pared y seguí hasta nuestra habitación; desde allí llamé a Bella y con el altavoz puesto fui recogiendo y eligiendo lo que se iría a la nueva casa.

Revistas, ropa, zapatos, adornos, los sofás, sillas, productos de maquillaje y cerca de treinta mil cosas más fueron seleccionadas por ambos para ser embalados. Saqué de uno de los cajones aquel babydoll negro transparente de _Victoria´s Secrets_ que hacía ya casi un año que había hurtado de la antigua casa de Bella.

Mi vieja amiga _"La Sra. Erección"_ había vuelto, así que le comencé a describir a Bella lo que pensaba hacerle en cuanto la viera. Ella me comentó como lo recibiría y gemí al imaginármela "no muy vestida" con ese_ babydoll_ haciendo lo que ambos describíamos. Me encaminé hacia el colchón que estaba casi repleto de objetos y los empujé hacia un lado, me estiré en la cama, y cuando liberé mi pene tomé su base y comencé a acariciar con lentitud pero con fuerza.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando un espasmo me golpeó pero aflojé el agarre retrasando el clímax lo más posible.

—Te quedaste callado, Edward —susurró Bella con una cadencia irresistible. Arrastrando una que otra palabra generando un hechizo como el de una serpiente— ¿Acaso ya te…corriste?

Gruñí ante su actitud provocadora.

—No, aún no. Pero estoy muy cerca. Sin embargo me cuesta guardar el control cuando te estoy imaginando a medio vestir mientras que yo te acaricio con lentitud. Arrastro mis yemas con suavidad por tu cuello, desciendo por el medio de tus pechos pero sin acariciártelos, sigo por tu estómago, tu vientre y cruzo la línea que me marca tu transparente braga de encaje hasta encontrar tu sexo y acariciarlo sin mucha delicadeza. Escuché como se rompía una tela y aunque me moría por preguntarle que era decidí seguir adelante con nuestra deliciosa tortura— Tu humedad me baña los dedos sin pudor y eso está bien. No quiero que te cohíbas conmigo. Jadeas mi nombre ondeándote hacia mí en busca de más. Y te lo doy… —los gemidos desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica no se hicieron esperar y eran música para mis oídos— ¿Estás cerca, Bella? —jadeó un débil "si"— Entonces vente para mí, quiero escucharlo.

En ese momento un largo y exquisito gemido – lloriqueo se apoderó del altavoz incitándome a correrme y eso hice. Largo y tendido en mi mano, aunque fue algo vacío porque ella no estaba ahí conmigo, sin embargo eso no le restaba puntos en cuanto a lo excitante que había sido. Esperé a que mi respiración se sosegara antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¡Wow! Ya no más aburridas pláticas telefónicas. De ahora en adelante cuando no esté en casa, esta será la manera en que nos comunicaremos —escuché su risa del otro lado y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo— No te rías; estoy hablando muy en serio.

—Vale. Como quieras. ¿Pero eso también aplica a otras personas? —comentó con voz juguetona. No pude reprimir un sonido gutural que brotó de mí.

—Por supuesto que no —dije entre dientes.

Terminamos la conversación entre envíos de saludos por mi parte y recordatorios por parte de ella. _Como si fuesen necesarios_; dije para mis adentros. Pero eso me hizo pensar en una cursilería que no me parecía del todo mala, cada vez parecíamos una verdadera pareja.

Al día siguiente, a las ocho en punto de la mañana la empresa de mudanzas llegó y antes de proceder a recoger algo; uno de los encargados entró a la casa e hizo inventarió todo lo que quería que se llevasen. Me dejó una copia y luego fue cuando procedieron a recoger el millar de adornos, muebles y pertenencias. Excepto las maletas que contenían tanto la ropa de ella como las mías, todo fue embalado en cajas blancas con el logotipo de la empresa, de acuerdo a su contenido fue clasificado y tratado con sumo cuidado. Todo estaba arreglado.

Mi nueva vida con Bella sería perfecta con Bella al lado.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al Aeropuerto Regional de Manchester y de allí tomé mi vuelo hasta Seattle, desde allí una pequeña escala y hasta Three Forks Airport de nuevo. Cuando iba camino a tomar un taxi —aún no compraba un auto adecuado para estar en esa ciudad— mi teléfono timbró. Miré la pantalla y era un número desconocido.

—Edward, es Alice —no había tenido tiempo siquiera de decir "aló".

—Creo que bien podrías esperar a que llegue a la casa para hablar de decoración…

—No estoy llamando por eso —su tono frío me inyectó un frío desagradable a lo largo de la columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi culo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tuve una visión. Por favor dime que vienes cerca.

—Me dirijo a tomar un taxi de inmediato. ¡Dime de una puta vez lo que pasa! ¡¿Es algo con Isabella? —el miedo me atenazaba. Sentía que tenía que salir corriendo a protegerla pero aún no conocía lo que estaba pasando.

—Vi que Bella era secuestrada por Jacob… —automáticamente gruñí exasperado y urdiendo un plan de venganza en mi mente. Tenía unos fósforos en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y sabía muy bien cómo iba a usarlos. Aún así un lado de mi mente, consideró la posibilidad de que ella no podía ser abducida inconsciente ya que los fármacos no funcionan con los vampiros, y tampoco pueden inyectárnoslos puesto que nuestra estructura corporal parecía estar hecha en una especie de hierro forrado en una suave tela.

Por lo tanto Jacob Black no se las vería fácil con Isabella, en lo que me tomaría llegar hasta ellos…— y por Tanya —finalizó; y ese ramalazo de frío se intensificó.

—¿En – dónde – coño – están? —musité con rabia.

—Ahora justamente no lo sé. En la visión me parecía verlos acercarse por la carretera de Willow Creek en vías de Three Forks pero estoy ya cerca del aeropuerto y no los he visto; así que creo que aún no han pasado por allí.

—Ese pedazo de mierda me las va a pagar con creces…

—¡Enfócate, Edward! necesito que estés cerca de la puerta principal para recogerte y seguir de largo a por Bella.

Accedí a lo me decía y en menos de cinco minutos el maldito equipaje estaba en el coche, Alice manejaba como posesa en dirección contraria a donde habíamos venido y yo trataba de no salir del auto corriendo. Necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué si viste que Bella sería secuestrada la dejaste salir de casa? ¿En dónde coños está Hale? No me mires así, ¡Se suponía que él se quedaría cuidándola!

—Primero que nada. Jasper estaba encargándose de los negocios tuyos cuando recibió mi llamada. Automáticamente fue a buscar a Esme y Rosalie a Port Angeles, así que pregunta antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones. Y segundo, mi don no es ninguna ciencia exacta, veo lo que ocurrirá cuando se toman decisiones. Eso siempre y cuando estén relacionados de alguna manera conmigo, por lo cual presiento que no había visto que secuestraban a Isabella hasta que ambos se decidieron a hacerlo. Jacob y Tanya conocen las limitaciones de mi don e intentan sacarle partido a estas. Además, desconozco porque diablos Esme y Rosalie no contestan los malditos teléfonos, así que tampoco pude advertirlas.

—¿Y Carlisle sabe de esto?

—Tampoco contesta, aunque eso no me extraña puesto que sabía que tendría tres intervenciones hoy…

De pronto se puso como en trance y parecía que manejaba más por auto reflejo que por estar al tanto de la carretera. La tomé del hombro y la zarandeé hasta que después de unos segundos, en los que gracias a dios no pasó nadie cerca de nosotros, ella salió del trance y me miró.

—Yo...no había podido ver lo que pensaban hacer con Bella. Y aunque Jacob aún no lo decide…pude ver lo que quiere Tanya —la profundidad en su mirada dejó la palabra como algo tácito y sobreentendido.

"Matarla" estaba escrito en su cara aunque sus labios se negaran a decirlo en voz alta.

_**Apenas puedo creer que ya esté finalizando esta historia…un solo capítulo no separa del final! Me da nostalgia y a la vez alegría. Voy cerrando ciertas etapas al culminar los proyectos que me trazo, y con este no hay diferencia. Muchas gracias por haber acogido a Anhelo entre sus fics favoritos. **_

_**No saben cuánto se lo agradezco. **_

_**A mis Betas: **_

_**Rochii: Te debo tanto que no sé ni con qué pagarte. Cualquier agradecimiento se queda corto. **_

_**Bettylu: Bienvenida a la Familia TMS (The Moon´s Secrets). **_

_**Y para ustedes, chicas…Un: Nos leemos muyyyyy pronto. **_

_—**Marie K. Matthew—**_

_**Nota 2: Bueno chicas, T_T sí soy yo Rochii…la verdad como beta y seguidora estoy, o mas bien me siento, como en mis días susceptibles. Anhelo fue la historia que me convirtió en la terrorista personal de Marie y que este acabando me pone como a postparto! TwT a mi bitch GRACIAS por todo este tiempo juntas aguantándome y yo aguantándomela jajaja y por todas las historias increíbles que ha escrito T_T ya no se ni como haré cuando se publique el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Supongo que ir a comprar unas cuantas cajas de klenex es lo primero en mi lista…me despido! Espero el capitulo parte 1 les haya encantado tanto como a mi 3 besoooos se les quiere muchisimo a todas y gracias por todo le apoyo que le brindan a mi ami**_

_**—Rochii Hinojosa—**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ANHELO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Capítulo Final: "En Busca de Redención **—** Parte II" **

"_**Matarla"**_

Leí la palabra en su rostro y mente, aunque de ipso facto una respuesta salió de mi boca.

—Sobre mi cadáver —gruñí—. ¡Intenta ver en donde están ahora!

—Edward, mi don predice, no ve en tiempo real…

—¡Entonces ve hacia donde carajos se dirigen! ¡Necesito saber en donde están!

La velocidad del marcador descendió de 180 a 120 km por hora, y a pesar de que los _Porsches 911 Turbo_ tienen una excelente reputación entre los más lujosos deportivos del mundo; en ese momento se me antojaba más como un morrocoy cojo que avanzaba con lentitud exasperante. Sus ojos apuntaban a la carretera pero su mente se iba colocando en blanco para darle paso a imágenes. Imágenes que mostraban un Camaro SS negro con bandas blancas del 67 volteado. No hace falta decir que se me hizo un hueco en la boca del estómago, y eso fue antes de sobresaltarme al verlo explotar en una gran llamarada. ¿En dónde carajos estaba Isabella? No podía estar ahí dentro…

El violento retumbar de la bocina de un camión cargado de troncos de pinos y cedros nos sacó a ambos del estupor. Alice giró con presteza a la derecha y volvió a entrar en el sentido correcto de la carretera.

Treinta segundos después, una explosión inundó de humo las alturas aproximadamente a diez kilómetros de donde estábamos.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Alice.

—¡Muévete, Alice! ¡Muévete!

El Porsche derrapó un poco en la curva, haciendo que los neumáticos levantaran un aullido en medio del ahora demasiado silencioso camino. Aunque gracias al muy desarrollado sentido del oído podía escuchar el exasperante crepitar de las llamas del auto que había explotado. Por dentro me devanaba los sesos rezándole al Dios de las alturas y de cualquier religión, que no hubiese permitido que Bella estuviese en ese automóvil cuando explotó, puesto que nuestra ponzoña que nos recorre todo el cuerpo funciona como un combustible. Cosa que es muy beneficiosa cuando se trata de un adversario a eliminar, pero cuando tu mujer está involucrada en un incendio es un puto dolor de cabeza.

En unos tortuosos tres minutos más de camino llegamos al sitio del suceso y me tiré del carro prácticamente, me asomé lo más que pude entre las flamas que olía a cuero, caucho y otras cosas achicharradas. No vi nada más que asientos ya comidos por el fuego, y lo que quedaba de ellos estaba siendo destruido frente a mis ojos. El _Camaro_ estaba boca arriba pero ninguno de sus ocupantes parecía estar allí, así que tanto Alice como yo nos lanzamos en dirección al bosque siguiendo el rastro de ellos, que antes por la premura de constatar si había alguien en el lugar del accidente; no habíamos notado. Mientras Alice y yo corríamos siguiendo dicho rastro en medio del bosque sin decir absolutamente nada, intentaba desesperadamente conseguir algún hilo de pensamiento tanto de Jacob como de Tanya, pero nada. Al menos durante siete kilómetros adentro…

De pronto percibí una imagen de forcejeo. El bastardo de Black sostenía a Isabella contra su cuerpo mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos. Mientras la demente de Tanya se debatía entre dejar a su secuaz a solas con su; según ella _"enemiga"; _o acabarlos a ambos en una sola movida_._ Pero ni confiaba en que él pudiese retenerla mucho tiempo más para que le permitiese a ella acabarle ni tampoco en que no apareciera otro peligro para el cual pudiese necesitarle como aliado. Este por su lado, estaba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba hacerme daño al apartarla de mi lado, y a su vez trataba de conseguir una manera en la que pudiese llevársela sin tener que ir arrastrándola y soportando los codazos que le estaba clavando en las costillas. Su línea de pensamiento era como el de un paciente con ataque psicótico… ¡Pero multiplicado por cien!

Una rabia fluyó en todo mi cuerpo y si esto hubiese sido una de esas caricaturas de los _Looney Tunes_ de seguro les hubiese aparecido una diana roja a los dos justo sobre sus sesos. Porque mataría a Tanya y a Jacob con mis propias manos, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Cuando solo quedaban unos cientos de metros entre ellos y nosotros la mente de Alice comenzó a ver decisión tras decisión que era tomada por "los otros". Si decidían correr, se detenían puesto que deducían; muy acertadamente; que sería una persecución sin fin; y tras aventurarse a discutir unas cuantas opciones más decidieron quedarse y hacernos frente; lo que solo dejaba una opción. Alguien moriría. ¿Serían ellos a nuestras manos o nosotros intentando salvar a mi Bella?

Eso fue algo que el don de Alice no me respondió en aquel momento.

Fui el primero en irrumpir en el claro y momentos después lo hizo una furibunda Alice, quien se plantó a mi lado derecho con una ferocidad enmarcada en su perfil. Demostraba de qué lado estaba con suma claridad. Frente a nosotros estaba una Tanya levemente agazapada, con la pierna de adelante doblada hacia adelante ligeramente y la de atrás extendida completamente, como una felina; se preparaba a atacar por supuesto, y por lo que podía notar, miraba con rabia a Alice, quien acababa de ponerlos en desventaja no solo por su don, sino porque nos disponía a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bella se había quedado paralizada en los brazos de Jacob por un segundo, clavó su mirada en mí y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de agradecimiento. Pero fue antes de que el muy bastardo la tomase con fuerza de la cintura y la aplastase con más fuerza contra él. Entonces mi autocontrol se hizo mierda.

—¡Suéltala! —rugí como una bestia en medio de ese bosque—. Si tienes un poco de sentido de supervivencia, lo harás —Jacob sonrió con ironía a la vez que la apretaba más contra sí. Isabella se removía entre sus brazos y yo sin poderme contener ni un segundo más me eché encima de él. En ese momento todo cambió vertiginosamente. Mientras que yo me lanzaba contra Black, Alice lo hizo contra Tanya, quien a su vez pensaba hacer lo mismo con Bella. Y esta última fue empujada por mí fuera de la prisión de los brazos del maldito desequilibrado de Jacob Black.

Tanya trataba de lanzar golpes contra Alice pero esta preveía cada uno de sus movimientos y los esquivaba con la precisión de un maestro, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar que era alguien menos por quién preocuparme. No siendo así con Bella, quién trataba de decidir a quién apoyar en la lucha, si a su hermana o a mí. Yo, que en ese momento estaba en plena repartición de puños con "El Renacido – Mal Nacido" alcé mi voz y la miré por un segundo:

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Bella! ¡Vete con Carlisle!

—¡No! —gritó ella y embistió contra Tanya, quien en ese momento se había vuelto tratando de asestarle un nuevo golpe a Alice. Bella logró hacerla caer al suelo y Alice aprovechó para saltarle encima…

Entonces sentí como si una grúa de carga larga acabase de estrellarse contra mí. Jacob Black acababa de estrecharme entre sus brazos de manera aplastante. Su fuerza neonata me estaba limitando a buscar una posible solución inteligente, pero aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer cuando alguien te está aplicando una llave con la fuerza de una tracción equivalente a tres toneladas. Ciertas extremidades de mi cuerpo chirriaban como si se estuviese doblando un poderoso acero, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jacob me insuflaba de ira a cada segundo; pudo haberme hecho pedazos allí mismo, partiéndome por la mitad y arrojándome al fuego para deshacerse de mí; pero por lo visto Tanya se guardaba los secretos de destrucción de un inmortal para ella misma. Entonces aproveché un momento en el que él aflojó la presa de sus brazos y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas restantes contra un viejísimo cedro de gran tamaño. El tronco se partió y cayó llevándose consigo unos árboles más jóvenes. Se levantó con la ropa toda llena de barro y musgo, bufando por la nariz y con la mirada encendida, que en ese momento era negra azabache por la falta de caza.

—Te voy a matar —gruñó—. Te voy a arrancar esa maldición que me dejaste a mí y que tú llamas eternidad —Los ojos estaban un poco desenfocados, como si de un lunático se tratase. _¡Quizá eso era, maldita sea!_

En semejante fase; con la ropa hecha harapos y embarrada por todas partes, en posición de ataque con las manos engarfiadas y la mirada enfurecida, era como ver la mismísima estampa de la venganza, la ira y el odio formando un solo ser, lastima que yo estaba tan cabreado como para que me importaran las consecuencias. Él había tomado algo que era mío, podía darse por muerto. Punto final.

—Que yo sepa, mi objetivo era eliminarte no darte vida eterna. ¿Quieres matar a quién te jodió la vida? Pues Tanya está un poco más atrás de nosotros, por si querías saberlo —me encogí de hombros, fingiendo desinterés—. Por mi parte te mataré igual. Tocaste a Bella contra su voluntad; así que estás jodido, mi amigo. Date por muerto.

Me agazapé esperando su próximo movimiento, el cual era sumamente previsible al impulsarse hacia delante para atacarme frontalmente, así que lo esquivé y me paré a su espalda sonriéndole con superioridad. Iba a disfrutar muchísimo al acabar con él y quería que fuese lentamente. Volvió a saltar hacia adelante solo que en el último segundo giró en mi misma dirección y por poco me atrapó, cosa que le debía al don de velocidad que poseía.

—Estás aprendiendo, novato —le dije con satisfacción casi profesional—. Lastima que no te servirá de nada cuando seas ceniza.

—Tu soberbia será tu perdición, Cullen. Y yo seré quien disfrute de tu fin. Eres una aberración de la naturaleza y ahora yo también… —entonces comprendí el por qué de tal odio que me profesaba. No era porque lo hubiese querido matar, ni siquiera porque Bella se hubiese quedado conmigo después de todo; que era lo que yo pensaba; sino porque me culpaba de su pérdida de humanidad. Y en eso tenía toda la razón— Pero voy a corregir eso ahora mismo.

En una danza antinatural y letal, corrimos, nos esquivamos, nos golpeamos repetidas veces y nos estampamos contra el suelo más veces de las que pude contar. Varios metros detrás de donde ambos luchábamos Tanya estaba dando una pelea más que formidable contra Bella y Alice. Con ayuda de mi autocontrol; entre lo que cabe; trate de ignorarlas los mas que pude, si me desviaba a escucharlas perdería concentración en mi batalla y eso sí que sería letal. Aun así, imágenes de Tanya contra el suelo y golpes contra Bella o Alice se filtraban en mi mente a cada momento. Estaba cerca del límite de colapsar entre pelear y rechazar las imágenes mentales y estar alerta para proteger a Bella.

Y fue precisamente eso lo que me derrumbó…

Tanya era una luchadora ágil, esquivando incansablemente los ataques de ambas y recuperándose de los que recibía; se movía magistralmente por los límites de la presciencia de Alice, respondiendo a sus ataques en vez de decidir sus movimientos. Obviamente esperaba algún paso en falso de ella. Y sí que lo aprovechó mientras la pequeña duendecilla daba una voltereta en el aire, Tanya se arrastró fuera de su alcance impactando contra Isabella y desorientándola por un segundo, tiempo que fue más que suficiente para que ésta pudiese tomarla por la cintura con una mano y por el cuello con la otra. Alice se detuvo en medio de otro contraataque que impactaría justo delante de la cabeza de ella, Bella lanzó un grito de rabia y dolor cuando esta la asió con fuerza y le retorció la mano hasta una posición antinatural, fue entonces cuando me giré dispuesto a hacer lo que ni Alice ni ella habían hecho; matar a Tanya. Pero el maldito bastardo desequilibrado tomó mi brazo con suma rapidez, tanta que ni siquiera pude hacer nada cuando vi que pretendía arrancarme la extremidad de raíz y aunque deslicé el brazo lo más rápido que pude el muy cabrón alcanzó mi mano izquierda arrancándome los dedos anular y meñique.

Lancé un aullido de dolor que atravesó el follaje y el relativo silencio del bosque que en ese momento se notaba espectralmente silencioso.

—Awwww ¿te dolió, Cullen? ¡Pero si a penas empezamos! —dijo Jacob con abierto desprecio, antes de dejarme atónito al voltearse y tirar mis dedos lo más lejos que dio su fuerza. Lo cual se traducía en kilómetros y kilómetros en donde podían caer. Me acababa de joder.

Ignoré la sensación de dolor y pérdida y emprendí contra él de nuevo que se rió macabramente a rebotar contra el suelo.

—Ponte de pie, maldito desequilibrado. ¡Ponte de pie! —le grité fuera de mí mismo— Quiero verte a la cara cuando te mate. ¡Ponte de pie!

Se carcajeó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se burlaba, momento que aproveché para lanzarme contra su yugular y arrancarle la cabeza de raíz, pero el tipo estaba preparado y aprovechó su posición para impulsarme hasta atrás de él antes de girarse y agazaparse para saltar. Con mi mano buena contra el suelo y las piernas medio flexionadas me impulsé hasta chocar contra él en el aire y caer rodando, pero entonces un grito de una voz terriblemente familiar me hizo girar la cabeza de ipso facto en su dirección. Giré el tronco con presteza, levanté el antebrazo y le incrusté en la nariz un buen golpe antes de bombearlo lejos y poder salir corriendo hasta donde estaban las chicas y la psicópata. Tardé menos de tres segundos en llegar. Alice tenía la cabeza de Tanya entre las manos, y el cuerpo de esta estaba en el suelo retorciéndose en espasmos que daban más asco que la ponzoña que derramaba la cabeza chorreante.

Bella se giró cuando me sintió y se estaba acercando cuando volví a notar a Black cerca. Me giré interceptando un golpe que iba directo a mi espalda. Escuché a Bella gritar mi nombre aterrorizada y a Alice llamarla con rudeza para que le ayudase a desmembrar a Tanya con rapidez para luego prender una pira con sus restos. Pude ver como en la mente de Jacob se dibujaban distintas escenas en las que planeaba hacer lo mismo. Alice le acaba de informar como es que se mataba un inmortal. ¡Maldición!

—¡Isabella, concéntrate! Si las llamas te tocan lo suficiente arderás como si estuvieses cubierta de gasolina. La ponzoña es combustible.

Mientras Alice le explicaba entre nerviosa y atareada a Isabella como debía hacer las cosas. Jacob y yo nos adentrábamos en la lucha y yo trataba de alejarlo lo más posible de ellas. No quería que Bella viese como asesinaría a su "ex amigo". Su única conexión con su vida anterior. Así que cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me volví más feroz en mis movimientos y tiraba a matar de una vez por todas, se había acabado el tiempo de jugar y tenía que reconocer que el neófito parecía ser muy diestro a la hora de aprender sobre la marcha.

Me sonrió con ironía de nuevo al hablar.

—Casi me enternece que trates de proteger a Bella de los horrores que planeas hacerme. Aunque la palabra clave de todo esto es "casi" ya que estoy luchando contigo a muerte por una razón, y esa no es precisamente que yo sea el villano de esta historia.

—¿Ah no? porque el hecho de que hayas raptado a Bella y apartado de mí para joderme la existencia y ahora intentar asesinarme no me parece una conducta de un príncipe encantado, cabrón disociado.

—¡Tú me convertiste en esto! —se irguió repentinamente y se frotaba los antebrazos con fuerza como si estuviese sucio. Su mirada mostraba desesperación y desaprobación a partes iguales. Lo que obviamente ratificó el motivo de su odio hacia mí y hasta logró hacerme sentir miserable al querer matarlo. Parecía que la presencia de Carlisle estaba influyendo de alguna manera en mí de nuevo—. Estoy condenado a vivir con esta maldita sed toda mi vida. ¡Si es que esta mierda de existencia se puede llamar vida! No duermo, no siento ni frío ni calor, la comida no me sirve de nada y necesito matar seres para poder mantener a raya al monstruo que llevo adentro —de pronto comenzó a reírse de una forma inquietante e histérica—. ¿Sabías que a pesar de todo jamás he matado un ser humano? Me niego a perder el último atisbo de humanidad que me quitaste. ¡Me niego!

—¡No fui yo quién te convirtió, Jacob! No seas absurdo. Yo no te quería transformar en esto. Simplemente te quería fuera del camino. ¡Tanya fue la que te usó! Mi error en toda esta ecuación sería mi jodido narcisismo, pero no me achaques culpas que no tengo.

—Pero fue por tu culpa que ella me volvió…._esto_. Me arrastró con ella a su casa en Denali con la excusa de que ahí estaríamos tranquilos hasta que llegase el momento perfecto de vengarnos de ti. Así que permanecimos allí solo unas dos semanas y luego nos mudamos a su escondite en New Hampshire, una sencilla cabaña en el bosque a cinco kilómetros y medios desde tu "hogar, dulce hogar". Cerca de ti pero lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de _tu don_. También tuvimos el cuidado de alejarnos de los senderos por donde solías salir de caza junto con Bella. Pero nos facilitaste las cosas el día de tu discusión con ella. Sí, ese día te estábamos vigilando más carca de lo que crees y en los límites de tu poder; supongo que es beneficioso que Tanya haya sido una acosadora excelente y minuciosa; así que cuando ella se escapó la seguimos por el bosque. Tanya insistía en eliminarla del mapa de una vez… —tragué grueso al darme cuenta que por mi estupidez había puesto en juego la vida de Isabella— Pero yo le expliqué que sería mejor esperar a ver cuál sería su movimiento, entonces se topó con Alice y Rosalie, lo que nos retrasó un poco más los planes. Aún así, le seguimos el paso hasta llegar a esta ciudad. Nos hospedamos en Forks Motel, y espiábamos a la _"familia feliz"_. Teníamos la certeza de que vendrías a por ella porque no solo estabas obsesionado con Bella, se veía que sentías mucho más por ella; pero por supuesto que un ser tan malditamente egoísta como tú no podía mostrarse vulnerable. Imagino que aún ni siquiera le has dicho que la amas. ¡Ja! Tu cara lo dice todo. Eres un maldito cobarde.

Lo era. En eso tenía toda la razón, puesto que ahí estaba enfrentando a muerte a alguien a quien creía mi enemigo porque quería apartarla de mi lado y aún así, después de todo lo que ella y yo habíamos pasado; peleas, reconciliaciones, sexo, y muchas cosas más; no le había dicho lo más importante. Que la amaba. Que si moría en ese instante me pesaría el no haber hecho las cosas mejor en muchos sentidos. Y además…todavía no le había pedido perdón…el perdón que ella se merecía. Ni tampoco a Carlisle…

Jacob se puso en guardia de repente y fue tarde cuando vi que Bella lo embestía lanzándolo hacia atrás con una fuerza tal que abrió un surco en la tierra que parecía como si un sismo de gran magnitud hubiese abierto la tierra. Lo miraba con furia y aunque me deleité por un segundo con su actitud protectora, tuve que reaccionar con prontitud porque el bastardo decidió olvidarse de que habían sido amigos antaño.

"…_Ahora ella también es una abominación…está de su lado…debe morir" _

Intercepté el golpe que iba dirigido a la cabeza de Isabella y que fue capaz de hacerme tambalear, oportunidad que el jodido chiflado de Jacob utilizó para arrancarme un brazo y hacerme aullar de dolor. Escuché como la extremidad caía al suelo. Había sido el derecho. De donde me había arrancado los dedos apenas unos momentos atrás. Bella bufó con rabia y dolor ante la escena.

Intenté defenderme pero giró con suma presteza, tomándome desprevenido y usando a su favor mi desconcierto por las heridas sufridas; entonces tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos; aferrándola con fuerza desmedida. Tan solo necesitaba dos movimientos y me habría extinguido de la faz de la tierra.

—Haces un atisbo de movimiento, Isabella Marie Swan; y le arranco la cabeza a tu amado fenómeno —su voz era la que empleaba un maniático; incluso cuando sonreía de aquella manera tan estridente. Su sonido era como el de uñas en la pizarra—. ¡Así que retrocede de una puta vez!

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con incredulidad y desprecio a la vez.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente, Jacob? ¡Tú también eres uno de nosotros…

—¡No! ustedes son unos monstruos! ¡Ustedes, no yo! ¡Yo no quería esto!...

—¡Y aun así lo eres! —le gritó. Su cabellera ondeaba al viento que anunciaba una lluvia próxima. Lluvia que quizá apagaría las llamas del auto volcado, puesto que todavía no se escuchaban ambulancias alrededor. Quizá si aparecieran el vampiro maniaco por problemas de identidad se espantaría y saldría corriendo, pero eso sería pedirle demasiado a mi ya sellado destino. Tenía mi boleto directo y sin escalas para el lugar en donde quiera que yacieran las almas de los bastardos más egoístas y narcisistas del mundo— ¿Te atreves a decirle monstruo a él, y eres tú el que está sujetando su cabeza para arrancársela de los hombros sin piedad? ¿Quién es aquí realmente _"la aberración"_, Jacob? Porque según a como yo lo veo, eres tú el que debería ser eliminado.

A pesar de la rabia contenida en sus palabras, hizo lo que él quería. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que sugería que si hubiese vida estaría llorando en ese lugar y momento preciso. Entonces comprendí que estaba en donde merecía estar: por haber robado el brillo de humanidad de un ser tan transparente como Bella, por haber abandonado a quien había sido el padre que había necesitado tener. Al que le debía lo poco bueno que había en mí, y eso la incluía a ella, a quien me devolvió a la vida cuando estaba muerto en vida.

—Te amo… —le susurré cuando vi en la mente de Jacob que iba a hacer el primer movimiento, en el que me desencajaría la cabeza de la columna vertebral. Con el segundo, tiraría de esta y finalmente todo acabaría— Y siento todo lo que te hice. Incluso existir —cerré los ojos y acepté que el desenlace de la historia, el final del camino, y el resto de mierdas que se decían en situaciones afines; estaba encima de mí con ganas de terminar de descuartizarme.

Sentí un tirón y perdí la vista. Escuché el grito desgarrado de mi Bella y eso fue todo.

_**00000000**_

Nada de luces blancas al final del túnel oscuro, ni voces cálidas instándote a pasar al "País de los acostados" con el Ave María, ni trompetas siendo tocadas por arcángeles…No. No había nada de eso para mí en el "otro lado". Solo oscuridad. Sentía los músculos del cuerpo como si pesasen una tonelada, y a pesar de eso me sentía cómodo, liviano…como si estuviese en una especie de limbo.

No podía ver nada aunque lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas. Todo era oscuridad y esa jodida sensación ingrávida que la acompañaba. Tal vez en una media hora comenzaría a sufrir un ataque de pánico, y sería entonces cuando me daría cuenta de que este era mi infierno personal. Suspendido en la nada, acompañado por nadie.

_Sin ella…sin Bella. _

Tendría eso bien merecido. Había matado: violadores, pederastas, asesinos, golpeadores, narcotraficantes; había mentido, había robado; había arruinado vidas. Aunque en realidad solo me importaba una en especial, por lo tanto un numerito a lo ¡Dios – por – qué – a – mí! No me quedaría nada bien. Aceptaría lo que me tocara de buen modo hasta donde me lo permitiera la cordura.

—Edward —la voz de mi Bella comenzó a retumbar contra las paredes inexistentes de aquella oscuridad— Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí. Ya lo debería estar haciendo —reconocí esa voz. Era Alice. ¿Pero en donde estaban? ¿Por qué no podía verlas…?

Me comencé a recobrar la conciencia sobre las distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Moví las piernas probándome a mí mismo que no estaba en alguna especie de pesadilla o alucinación del "más allá". Parpadeé y pude notar como las imágenes comenzaban a tomar forma delante de mí. Isabella y Alice estaban justo delante de mi campo de visión, bloqueándome la vista de cualquier cosa que no fuesen ellas y sus hermosos ojos amarillos. La primera estaba a mi derecha y la segunda a la izquierda.

Me erguí de golpe y las miré desconcertado antes de luego volver mi vista a mi lado derecho que…estaba vacío. No había brazo. No había nada, solo un hombro redondeado del que no guindaba absolutamente nada.

Me toqué el lugar donde solía estar mi extremidad y todo el ambiente se cargó de tensión.

—El área cicatrizó antes de poder juntarla con el brazo. Lo siento, hijo —Carlisle soltó a Esme que lo tenía asido por la cintura mientras me miraba con pena y preocupación sinceras. Su mente divagaba entre miles de posibles comentarios de aliento que quería expresar pero que al final no se atrevió a hacerlo. En el fondo se lo agradecí; podía haber estado en proceso de ser un ser más ameno pero acaba de regresar de la muerte. De nuevo, y no por hacer una nueva transformación sino por haber escapado de las garras del homicida demente de Jacob Black, cosa que aún no me explicaba. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí con cuidado, puesto que no quería sobresaltarme o hacerme sentir intimidado—. Hubiese querido hacer más por ti.

Entonces una secuencia de hechos me hicieron comprender lo que antes no podía…o no sabía; sería más acertado de decir en este caso.

_Carlisle había llegado con Jasper justo en el momento en que Jacob me había desprendido la cabeza de la columna vertebral y procedía arrancarla de mis hombros de un mordisco. Ciertamente clavó sus dientes en mi garganta pero un golpe seco lo mandó lejos de mi cuerpo que cayó laxo al suelo como en una especie de cámara lenta con la cabeza pendiendo hacia atrás de manera antinatural. Carlisle bufaba rabioso mientras me tomaba en brazos y me examinaba. Hale por su parte se lanzó contra Jacob pero no pude más que notar gruñidos y desgarros, así como sonidos secos provenientes de los golpes que se estaban regalando aunque no sabía quien salió peor parado. _

—_Te vas a poner bien, hijo… _—_tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y con un sonido tétrico la encajó donde debía…al menos esta dejó de guindar de manera horripilante. Luego dirigió su vista al hombro que ya estaba totalmente cicatrizado…_

—_¡Mierda! _—_gruñó exasperado. Era la primera vez en más de medio siglo que escuchaba a Carlisle decir alguna grosería y lo había hecho en un momento de desesperación por no poder ayudarme. Los ojos me escocieron cuando comprendí que tenía sentimientos de culpa al sentir que me había fallado al no poder protegerme…_

—_¡Nunca toques lo que es mío!_

_Un grito interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento de mi padre, él giró su cabeza y vio que mientras Jasper sostenía a Jacob Black con los brazos doblados de manera dolorosa hacia atrás, Bella había rodeado el cuello del demente con sus manos que tenía engarfiadas y le arrancó la pieza de los hombros sin necesidad de morderlo. La dejó caer al suelo y la vio con asco…_

_Me estremecí por dentro al verla tan letal y protectora. Tan…mía. _

_Ella se aproximó con desespero a donde estábamos, entre tanto Jasper se sacaba un Zippo del bolsillo izquierdo antes de dejarlo caer en el cuerpo de Black que ardió sumamente pronto inundando el ambiente de un desagradable olor a incienso de iglesia y caucho quemado. _

_El sonido de unas sirenas llamó la atención de todos. _

_Hale se volvió hacia nosotros con vehemencia:_

—_Se aproximan las patrullas de las que nos previno Alice. _

_Carlisle me tomó en brazos y salió disparado con Bella y Jasper pisándole los talones. _

La escena se interrumpió.

Supe que él había hecho esta rememoración de hechos para que supiese lo que había pasado en realidad, y se lo agradecía inmensamente; eso sin contar lo mucho que había hecho por mí en ese momento en el que estaba más muerto que vivo en el sentido más literal e irónico.

Clavé mis ojos en Carlisle con la garganta apretada.

—Gracias…por absolutamente todo. No solo por salvarme la vida esta vez, sino por hacerlo cuando esa _Fiebre Española_ me estaba matando en 1.914, lo había perdido todo y tú decidiste hacerme parte de tu familia… —escuché el gimoteo de Esme quien estaba conmovida, Alice sonreía con autocomplacencia al estar segura de que gracias a ella las cosas ahora estaban en su sitio, Jasper oscilaba su mirada entre la cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que veía a la individua antes mencionada y una expresión de agradable consternación al estarme escuchando decir lo que hacía mucho tiempo debía haber dicho. Bella; mi todo; estaba a mi lado en silencio, con su mente que seguía siendo un misterio para mí pero con ojos que la delataban. Estaba emocionada y asía mi ahora única mano entre las suyas estrechándolas de tanto en tanto y sonriéndome como si yo fuese lo más hermoso del mundo para ella. Muy a pesar de estar incompleto…— Lamento haberte hecho daño al abandonarte y también haberte tratado como si me hubieses robado algo… —clavé mi mirada en Bella— cuando lo único que hiciste fue hacer lo que yo debía, cuidarla.

Isabella se sentó a mi lado y posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, seguí apretándome la mano. Carlisle rodeó la cama y se colocó a mi lado izquierdo, se inclinó sobre el colchón y en un gesto paternal me besó la mejilla.

—No importa que te hayas ido ni tampoco el porqué. Estás aquí, conmigo, eso es lo único que cuenta —me sacudió por la nuca con una emoción desbordante en su mirada amarilla color citrino—. No me des las gracias por salvarte, un padre haría lo que fuese por su hijo. Bienvenido a casa de nuevo, muchacho —volvió a zarandearme la nuca y se puso en pie dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

Se acercó a Esme y la abrazó por la cintura arrastrándola hacia fuera para ir concediéndome privacidad. Alice se acercó a Jasper y le tocó el antebrazo de manera tímida antes de que él le tomase de la mano y se dirigieran a la puerta también.

—¡Hey, Hale! —le grité para llamar su atención, cuando giró la vista le hablé con sinceridad— Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste. Eres el primero que he considerado amigo, lamento haberme tardado tanto para admitirlo.

Él sonrió conmovido por un momento y luego me dirigió una sonrisa más sarcástica. Muy a "nuestro estilo".

—No me digas que la "casi muerte" te puso cursi. Ahórranos estos momentos empalagosos para cuando estemos solos. Haces que mi reputación y sexualidad se vuelvan dudosas.

—¡Cabrón!

—Si. Ese es el Edward que me agrada —todos los presentes nos carcajeamos antes de que Bella y yo nos quedásemos a solas en un cuarto que parecía dispuesto para posibles visitas en la casa de los Cullen.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya y le sonreí.

—Bueno…creo que eran los últimos ya que la rubia odiosa no ha aparecido por aquí. A lo mejor no le gustó mucho el hecho de que me salvaran. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Porque si bien es cierto que Rosalie no es tu fan número uno, estuvo muy preocupada mientras nosotros estuvimos en el bosque. De hecho, cuando Alice se fue de allí; luego de acabar con Tanya; para traer el coche a casa y no dejar rastros de los Cullen en ese accidente en la _Willow Creek_… —Ahhhh, así que por eso la enana se había desaparecido. Había visto que venían las patrullas. Condenada genio. Con razón estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente— Llamó a Carlisle y a Jasper para avisarles el punto exacto donde estábamos; si no hubiese sido por ella…

Ambos nos estremecimos al pensar en las consecuencias de que tanto mi padre como mi amigo hubiesen llegado unos segundos más tarde.

—El punto es que Rose salió disparada hacia el bosque aunque para cuando se encontró con nosotros ya íbamos de regreso.

Así que la _Barbie de Hielo_ había ido a ayudar. Sentí una especie de remordimiento por ella.

—Vale. Siento ser tan ligero de lengua —le dije a Bella y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su cabeza—. ¿Por cierto en dónde está?

—Salió de caza. Ya le tocaba. Me imagino que ya debe de estar por volver.

Respiré profundo, inhalando un extraño remanso de paz que hacía mucho no tenía. Me llevé la mano a la garganta que me escoció por un momento… ¡tenía una cicatriz inmensa allí con forma de media luna! Con incredulidad y pena solté una risotada que no tenía nada de feliz. Bella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El monstruo que soy decidió hacer presencia física. Mira, soy exactamente lo que debo ser.

Ella me miró atónita un segundo antes de rodear mi cara y besarme con ternura apremiante.

—¡Creía que te había perdido! ¿Acaso crees que tus cicatrices te convierten en un monstruo? Porque para mí eres aquel que arriesgó su propia vida con tal de ponerme a salvo. No diré que no importa lo que hiciste en el pasado; porque no es así. Pero eso me hace valorar hoy mucho más lo que pusiste en juego por mí —entonces lo dijo por primera vez—. Te amo. Amo incluso a ese "monstruo" que dices ser. Te lo dije una vez y te lo confirmo: no quiero un santo, solo quiero al chico malo, tierno y apasionado del que me enamoré. Lo demás no importa como venga.

—¿No te importa que no sea… —la palabra "hermoso" se me hacía demasiado marica como para pronunciarla. Toqué la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello y luego recorrí el lugar donde solía estar mi brazo derecho— como antes?

Ella meneó su cabeza de lado a lado negativamente y con sus ojos brillando con pena y adoración a la vez.

—Lo único que me importa es que te quedaste conmigo y así será por el resto de la eternidad, como siempre quisiste que fuera. Y como yo ahora también lo deseo.

Deseé decirle que la amaba más que a nada en este y cualquier mundo que pudiese existir. Que aun cuando me creía muerto y había escuchado su voz sentía que quería vivir solo por estar con ella. Que había revivido lo poco bueno que había en mí y que la admiraba por ser tan fuerte como para dejarme cuando me lo merecía y tan compasiva como para perdonarme a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

Al final solo le dije…

—Siento que solo tenga palabras para pedirte disculpas. Quisiera expresarte mi amor de mil y un formas que no sé si como hacerlo.

—Entonces dime solo eso.

—¿Qué te amo?

Asintió.

—Con eso me basta y me sobra.

Sonreí contra sus labios y la besé con ternura. Ya conocíamos la pasión recalcitrante, la necesidad corrosiva, pero jamás le había amado como correspondía…

—¿Puedo hacerte al amor, Isabella Marie Swan? —le pregunté junto sus comisuras.

Me besó de nuevo y delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua.

—¿Puedo hacértelo yo a ti?

Asentí y la tendí sobre la cama trastabillando un poco y haciéndole caer no muy delicadamente por mi nueva descoordinación.

—Lo siento. Es que… el brazo… —colocó un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Está bien. No pasa nada, cielo. Ya nos acostumbraremos —y volvió a besarme introduciendo su lengua en mi boca para silenciarme. Y me gustó; porque no dijo ninguna frase del tipo lastimera y exacerbante como lo sería "esto no te ha cambiado" "velo como un nuevo tú" o mierdas así. Solo dijo lo que sería nuestra realidad. Aprender a lidiar con mis "nuevas características físicas".

Me coloqué sobre ella y me recargué sobre el antebrazo izquierdo mientras le besaba los labios, el cuello y el escote en v de la camiseta de algodón gris que tenía en ese momento. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo excitándome de una manera sutil, descendió por los costados de mi cara, me tensé cuando pasó por mis hombros pero me ignoró y siguió hasta mi cintura, introdujo la mano por donde terminaba la franela y fue retirándomela poco a poco. Me tuve que arrodillar en el colchón para retirármela y dejarla caer al suelo. Ella pudo haberme ayudado pero sabía que era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento; eso también se lo agradecí en mi interior.

Pieza a pieza nos fuimos desnudando, repartiendo besos de manera intermitente en distintos lugares que iban quedando a nuestra disposición luego de librarlas de la ropa estorbosa. Al final me cerní sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Totalmente pegado a cada cuerva introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y le acaricié los labios íntimos que ya rezumaban humedad. Tracé círculos; a veces rápidos, a veces lentos; todo dependía de su nivel de excitación. Cuando estaba al límite la obligaba a retroceder y volvía a encenderla. Sin poder controlarme, mientras le masturbaba con mis dedos también le acariciaba con mi sexo hinchado.; torturándonos así a ambos a la misma vez. Cuando ambos estuvimos muy cerca al precipicio del placer, nuevamente retiré mi mano y me apoyé en el codo para estabilizarme y en una coordinación tácita de deseos Bella tomó mi erección con su mano, me colocó en su entrada instándome a penetrarla. Lo hice pero con mucha delicadeza y lentitud. La punta del glande…la mitad de mi pene erecto…la base rígida y tensa de mi miembro. Ambos jadeamos cuando ya no quedaba más espacio entre nosotros. Uní mis dedos con su mano y me sujeté con fuerza para empezar a embestirla con suavidad. Ondulando mis caderas en cada penetración como una serpiente en el desierto de arenas calientes. Tan calientes como ese centro suyo que me abrazaba exquisitamente. Jadeé su nombre algunas veces, ella hizo lo mismo. Me dijo que me amaba, le prometí quedarme para siempre con ella y cuidarla. Rodamos hasta que ella quedó encima, moviendo su caderas de adelante hacia atrás con delicada sensualidad.

Me sentí tentado a tocar sus pechos pero indicaría que debía soltar su mano y no quería hacerlo, así que me levanté y lamí sus pezones a mi antojo haciéndola estremecerla de pies a cabeza, haciéndome disfrutar de dichos estremecimientos por las deliciosas sensaciones que me provocaban. La ternura fue cediéndole el paso a la urgencia, quien aceleró los movimientos de ambos en busca de esa liberación que se había tardado tanto en llegar. Nos encorvamos y gemimos cuando el éxtasis nos barrió mezclando nuestras esencias en donde nuestros cuerpos se unían. Clavó sus uñas en mi mano pero no me importó.

Al fin estaba donde tenía que estar y cómo deseaba estar. Siendo amado sin importar mis defectos. Tanto por mi compañera como por mi recién recuperado padre. Eso sin contar la promesa de una familia en la eternidad. Sin duda era más de lo que esperaba tener algún día.

_**000000000**_

—¡No quiero esa mierda rosa! —espeté con decisión al ver el tono que Alice deseaba poner en las cortinas de la cabaña— ¿Quién crees que va a vivir en la cabaña? ¿El jodido RuPaul?

—Edward…ese vocabulario de cloaca…

—¡Pero Carlisle…! ¿Es que acaso no ves que tu hija quiere convertir mi futura casa en un castillo de Barbie? ¡Yo me opongo! —mi padre suspiró con una sonrisa y se dio por vencido, mientras que Alice, Esme, Bella y yo decidíamos los por menores de la decoración de la cabaña.

—¡No es rosa, ignorante! Es color salmón primavera.

—Suena más gay cuando lo dices así.

—Esme, haz el favor de explicarle al cavernícola que tienes por hijastro que no es lo mismo —replicó Alice tirando el retazo de tela contra el resto de las telas entre las que estábamos decidiendo.

La dulce esposa de Carlisle se rió y tomó un precioso tono de azul grisáceo.

—¿Este te gusta, Edward? —asentí—. Pues ya tenemos un finalista

—¡Estás en mi contra, Esme. No es justo!

—A mí me gusta el color.

—¡Entonces tú también lo estás, Bella! No puedo con esta gente tan básica y predecible en cuanto a decoración —se enfurruñó en el sofá y nos miró a todos con cara de pocos amigos. Claro eso fue antes de que sus pensamientos se viesen interrumpidos por una Rosalie cubierta de sangre, escena que disfrazó automáticamente recitando para sí la receta de un creme bruleé. Fruncí el ceño con recelo y viéndola con cara de exijo – una – puta – explicación – como – AHORA – MISMO. No es que amara a la rubia pero mínimo le debía lealtad por…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe violento que nos hizo ponernos en pie. Incluso Jasper que estaba metido en su laptop, ajeno a los que hacíamos todos hasta ese momento.

Rosalie irrumpió en la sala de estar y colocó a un humano seriamente herido sobre el sofá. Su cara estaba rasguñada levemente pero con unos cuantos hematomas. Sus brazos eran otra historia, al igual que sus piernas que tenían claros zarpazos de un oso. Había perdido mucha sangre, se notaba en la palidez de su tez. Medía casi dos metros y era corpulento, iba vestido con los harapos de lo que antes del ataque había sido ropa de caza. Su cabello era negro y con unos pequeños rizos.

El hambre me quemó en la garganta cuando clavé mis ojos en la fractura abierta que desfiguraba su tibia derecha. Carlisle mantuvo la calma como si tuviese en frente un pedazo de pan duro, a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros que peleábamos con el instinto vampiro y los principios con los que mi padre había creado la familia.

—Ayúdalo…sss…sálvalo, Carlisle. Por mí —Rosalie lo miraba con profunda preocupación y pena—. No lo dejes que muera, por favor.

Él se puso inmediatamente a inocularle ponzoña en los lugares donde el pulso aun corría pero de manera débil.

Miré a Alice y le hablé con los labios aprovechando el foco de distracción de los demás.

"¿Esto fue lo que viste?"

"Si"

"¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada a Rosalie cuando salió de caza?"

Ella clavó su vista furtivamente sobre mi hombro sin brazo y me dijo:

"No siempre debo decir lo que veo. A veces debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso para que la persona pueda sacar algún aprendizaje de esto. O evito que le dé miedo enfrentar el futuro que a la larga es mejor para ésta"

Entonces miré a Bella, quién estaba al borde de perder los estribos. La veía, y en ella todo lo que habíamos pasado. Quizá si alguien me hubiese avisado todo lo que el camino escabroso me deparaba hubiese reculado y ahora me encontraría recluido en mi casa – prisión de Coldwater. Comprendiendo el punto de vista de la enana – sabelotodo, tomé a Isabella del codo y la empujé hacia la puerta.

—Vamos a casa de Jasper, Bella. Creo que esto le tomará un rato a mi padre y no nos necesitarán por allá —volví mi tono más sombrío—. Además se me ocurre algo que me gustaría verte puesto que traje desde New Hampshire.

—¿Qué es? —me preguntó súbitamente interesada pero no del todo distraída del repentino acontecimiento.

—Hay un baby doll negro y transparente de Victoria's Secret que pide que lo rellenes.

Me miró a los ojos…

—Hace mucho que no lo veo…

—Claro que no. Yo lo robé cuando te acosaba.

—Eres un descarado.

—Oh, amor. Cuéntame algo que no sepa —dije con cinismo antes de reír.

Se inclinó sobre mi oído y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de hablar de nuevo y hacerme excitar en una milésima de segundo.

—Lo que no sabes es que las bragas están diseñadas para que no tengas que quitármelas para penetrarme

Gruñí y prácticamente la arrastré hacia la casa de Jasper.

Había ciertas cosas que aún no sabía pero que tarde o temprano averiguaría. La primera, saber cómo carajos haría lo de las bragas como me decía Isabella. La segunda, saber el porqué no puedo leer su mente y tercero, enterarme de si ese humano de Rosalie lograría sobrevivir a la transformación.

Porque si alguien sabía cómo traer a alguien de las garras de la muerte ese era mi padre, Carlisle. El hombre que me transformó y por el cual ahora estaba donde estaba. Con el amor de mi vida en camino a realizar mi fantasía más anhelada.

_**0000000000000**_

¿FIN?

_**OMG NO LO PUEDO CREER! DIOSSSS POR FIN! Me alegro hoy de poderme despedir de mi Malote, a la 1:05 am (hora Venezuela) del día 29/04/12. **_

_**No tengo más palabras que de agradecimiento para ustedes, chicas. Las que han apoyado esta historia. Las que han alimentado el alma de esta autora con sus comentarios dejados en cada actualización de ADLO. Por eso y mucho más…GRACIAS! Por leerme y soportarme. **_

_**Mi primer agradecimiento es para Las Hinchas de esta historia mi María Alejandra Rojas Ruiz y Emma Emmav, por obligarme a no olvidar esta historia. A Rochii, mi Beta y mano derecha y finalmente pero no menos importante a Lullaby que fue por quién esta historia se hizo fic, ya que para las que no lo sepan originalmente era una viñeta de concurso en el blog de la autora ya mencionada. **_

_**Gracias por darme la oportunidad de expresarles mis desviaciones mentales…**_

_**Les quiere y les adora… **_

***Marie K. Matthew***


End file.
